Alfa
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Alfas y omegas, se conoce de su existencia, pero son cada vez menos comunes, en especial aquellos que denominan Alfas, una joven Alfa hará lo necesario para proteger a su manada. Au OmegaVerse. Elsanna
1. ¿Destino?

Como una de las historias que estoy escribiendo, entro a la etapa final, quise comenzar con este proyecto. Espero sea de su agrado.

No estoy tan familiarizando con el fandom de las Alfas/Omegas por lo que si llego a cometer un error, les pido disculpas.

Como siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. ¿Destino?

La familia Summer había recibido un nuevo integrante, causando especial felicidad al ser la primera nieta entre cuatro nietos que le antecedían, la pequeña había esbozado una sonrisa apenas vio que la recibían con una igual, pero los padres de esta, si bien no cabían en su felicidad por la llegada de su pequeña, no veían del todo bien algunas actitudes que había llegado a tener su pequeña, pues aunque eran casi insignificantes, ello no quitaba que no fuera del todo normal, llegando a llevarla ante un medico para aclarar sus dudas, como lo haría cualquier padre primerizo.

El galeno reviso a la pequeña pelirroja antes de preguntarle a los padres que les preocupaba, pues llevando mas de veinte años en la profesión le era más fácil de esa manera. Terminando rápido, por la poca resistencia que puso la bebe para ser revisada entreteniéndose mas en tener su cobija dentro de su boca que en ver que hacia aquel hombre, vio a los padres de la criatura con cierta ternura, aun le sorprendía como algunos padres preferían estar un par de horas en el hospital a arriesgarse a que a sus hijos les pasara algo. Volviendo a cobijar a la pequeña se la entregó a su madre.

\- Felicidades tienen a una pequeñita hermosa, y no le digo eso a cualquiera. - aquel chiste recurrente en el doctor no recibió la reacción que esperaba, pues los padres solo sonrieron. - díganme que les preocupa, en lo personal no encontré nada fuera de lo normal.

Ambos se revolvieron en sus asientos un tanto incomodos, ninguno de los dos sabía como expresar lo que pasaba con su pequeña.

\- Mire doctor. - dijo Sebastián el padre de Anna. - Hemos notado algunas cosas que no nos parecen del todo normales.

\- Señor, con todo respeto, cada pequeño es diferente y por lo mismo no puede esperar, aun siendo una bebe, se comporte como otro.

\- Lo sabemos, pero usted no entiende. - replicó Marina, la madre. - hemos despertado en medio de la noche, y la vemos solamente ahí, con los ojos abiertos jugando con cualquier cosa que puede tomar.

La declaración aunque simple, hizo que los ojos del doctor se abrieran como un par de platos.

\- Solamente llora cuando tiene hambre, por lo que nos preocupa que tenga algo mal.

Sin decir nada más el doctor volvió a tomar a la pequeña casi arrancándola de los brazos de su madre, y sin poder esperar a llegar a la cama de revisiones , le quito la cobija de la boca y espero que la niña hiciera cualquier cosa, cualquier reacción hubiera sido aceptada por el, pero en vez de llorar como cualquier bebe haría, la bebe le quito una de las plumas que guardaba en su bata y comenzó a jugar con ella.

El doctor recordó que la pequeña aun no tenía una de los refuerzos para la vacuna de protección en contra del virus de la influenza..

\- ¿Puedo ponerle el refuerzo de la influenza?

Los padres extrañados, asintieron.

El doctor preparo el mismo la solución y la jeringa para la aplicación de la vacuna, untando un poco de alcohol sobre de la nalga de la pequeña, termino por inyectarla.

Y aunque no recibió la respuesta que esperaba como el sonoro grito que solía tener cuando llegaba a hacer lo mismo, si recibió un golpe en la mano, producto de la pequeña que veía enojada al doctor.

\- Tiene sensibilidad, y aunque se necesitan un par de estudios para verificar que es lo que sucede, no deben preocuparse, al parecer solo tiene una resistencia mas fuerte que la mayoría de los pequeños, tengo un par de ideas de que podría ser, pero lamentablemente, solo muestran resultados cuando estan a punto de entrar a la pubertad. - el doctor nuevamente vio que su respuesta no logro su cometido, por lo que terminó por agregar. - Si pueden hagan que se canse lo más posible, el llorar es un mecanismo que usan los bebes para decirnos que algo no esta bien, en este caso, lo mismo, solo es una prueba que la pequeña esta en perfecto estado.

Ambos salieron no del todo convencidos, sin embargo tenían que creerle, pues no por nada era de los médicos mas reconocidos en el país.

Cuando el doctor se vio solo, se recargo en su silla, mientras que recordaba a uno de sus maestros en la facultad, era un hombre que había vivido y visto casi de todo, con varios libros publicados y saberes que se llevaría a la tumba, recordó una vez, uno de sus compañeros había hecho una pregunta extraña, que mas de uno se río, pues para muchos solo era una leyenda urbana.

_\- Doctor, ¿existen los alfas y omegas?_

_El doctor en medicina avanzada espero a que todos guardaran silencio para contestar._

_\- Existen, ciertamente._

Ningún_ ruido se escucho, nadie tuvo el valor para burlarse de aquel hombre que era reconocido por ser el mejor investigador en la última década._

_\- Para muchos podria ser extraño estos términos. - dijo escribiendo ambos vocablos griegos en el pizarrón. - los omegas, casi en su mayoría mujeres, no suelen presentar mayores diferencias a alguien sin estas características, solo cuando se esta en presencia de un alfa es cuando se presenta, lo que se llama el celo, es un estado de excitacion casi maniático, sin embargo aunque raros hoy en dia, yo llegando a suponer que son uno en cada millón de habitantes, los alfas son reconocibles apenas nacen, de actitud nomínate, de mayor fuerza que alguien común, sin mayor problema para conseguir lo que desean, se dice no sienten como nosotros, las heridas apenas un soplido de la brisa, son en su mayoría jefes de las grandes corporaciones por su alta competencia llegando al punto de ser enfermizo. _

El doctor vio aun cerrando sus ojos, aquella mirada en la pequeña que había abandonado su consultorio apenas hacia unos segundos.

\- Que suerte la mía, una en diez millones, diría el.

La presentación de Anna ante la familia, fue acompañada con un comida, ambos habían decidido guardar para si las preocupaciones sobre la pequeña, no viendo el caso de compartirlo con el resto de la familia.

Los familiares hacían pequeñas muecas para escuchar la risa de la bebé, que veía a su alrededor sonriendo, los halagos no faltaron, en especial por aquel cabello cobrizo que cubría su cabeza, junto con aquellos ojos de color turquesa que hacían que no pudieras quitarle la vista de encima.

Sin embargo, ajeno a aquellos que rodeaban a la nueva integrante, los padres de Marina, veían desde lejos la escena, pues ambos, pese a sus edades avanzadas, apenas la bebé llego aquella esencia tan particular inundo la casa, y el patriarca de la familia, Marcus, se acerco a Anna, debía asegurarse que su olfato no lo engañaba, pese a que sabia no era el caso.

Todos abrieron el paso para que el hombre de cabello cano alzara a la bebé en brazos, apenas las miradas cruzaron, Marcus confirmo sus sospechas, ninguno de sus hijos, ni los nietos que había tenido, eran como aquella que tenía entre sus manos, el hombre arrugo su nariz enseñando sus dientes como si quisiera morderla, haciendo que la pequeña lo imitara, río cuando las encías aun sin dientes eran mostradas como amenaza.

Durante lo que quedo de tarde, los padres de Anna no pudieron hacer que Marcus la soltara, a donde fuera la pequeña lo acompañaba. Pues cada vez que alguno de los padres o cualquier otra persona trataba de tomar a Anna de los brazos de Marcus, una mirada de este hacia que los intentos no fueran a mas, siempre con la misma respuesta.

\- Déjenme a mi niña en paz.

Todos, exceptuando a Minerva la esposa de Marcus, veían impresionados como el hombre se comportaba como un abuelo cariñoso, algo que nunca antes habían visto.

Mientras que este tenía ya planes para la pequeña que en algún punto había pensado que golpear el brazo de Marcus era divertido.

"Ella...si ella, ella será la que tome mi cargo cuando ya sea tiempo... mi pequeña alfa... mi pequeña Anna"


	2. Jerarquia

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. Jerarquía.

El despacho legal de Sebastián era un lugar en realidad poco concurrido, los clientes eran personas que recurrían a el, como última instancia, cuando se encontraban desesperados y dispuestos a pagar sus altos honorarios, cuando el tono del comunicador sonó, la voz de su secretaria terminó por romper la calma que disfrutaba.

"Señor, hablan de la secundaria de su hija, dicen que es de carácter urgente"

Sebastián extrañado tomo el teléfono, pensando en la posibilidad de que su princesa hubiera tenido un accidente, pues era consciente de lo hiperactiva que solía ser su hija, y no era tan difícil que aquella energía le hiciera tener accidentes.

\- Sebastián al habla.

"Señor Summer, disculpe la molestia, pero hubo un incidente con Anna"

\- ¿mi hija está bien? - el hombre trataba de hablar lo mas claro que podía, no dejando que sus emociones lo domaran.

"Preferiría hablar con usted en persona, es un asunto delicado y necesita su atención inmediata"

\- Claro, estoy en camino, pero repito, ¿Mi hija está bien?

Sebastián escucho un par de murmullos por el auricular, asiendo cada mas difícil la tarea de permanecer tranquilo.

"Anna se involucro en una pelea, su vida no corre peligro, pero es un asunto inusual, por lo que quisiéramos hablar con usted, ya hablamos con su esposa y también viene en camino"

El aire entro de nueva cuenta en los pulmones de Sebastián, con un sonoro suspiro.

\- Voy en camino.

Tomando el saco que descansaba en el respaldo de su silla, y salió de su oficina.

\- Por hoy terminamos. - Dijo sorprendiendo a su secretaria. - Hasta mañana.

\- Gracias, hasta mañana.

Cuando el camino a la escuela de su hija, se hizo mas largo de lo que tenía previsto, la mente de Sebastián fue a la deriva.

Desde que dejo a su princesa en la puerta de su nueva escuela, tuvo aquel presentimiento, su pequeña era mas pequeña que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad, por lo que suponía que la molestarían por ello, y era consciente de aquel temperamento del cual era portador su niña, por lo que sabia que cualquiera que se atreviera a siquiera decirle algo tendría su merecido, pero nunca espero fuera en el primer día.

Apenas estaciono su automóvil vio la camioneta de su esposa al otro lado de la acera, y al no verla al volante supuso que ya se encontraba dentro de la escuela.

Un orientador le abrió la puerta y lo guió a la oficina del director de la escuela, apenas dio un paso dentro noto aquella tensión que no había sentido afuera de un juzgado.

\- Señor Sebastián. - Dijo el director un hombre entrado en años, con la mayoría de su cabello cano, de tez blanca que estaba acentuada por los años. - Es una pena verlo en estas circunstancias.

El hombre termino por entrar a la oficina, y pudo ver como su esposa estaba sentada justo enfrente del director con Anna a lado suyo, y tres jóvenes cubiertos golpes, la sangre escurría de la ceja de uno, otro tenía una cortada en su boca, y otro tenía uno de sus ojos morado y completamente hinchado, el morado cubría la mayoría de sus rostros, y pareciera apenas habían terminado de llorar por lo rojo de sus ojos, y aquellas lagrimas que aun cubrían sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - Logró articular pese a la sorpresa de ver a aquellos jóvenes en aquel estado.

\- Al parecer, la señorita Anna golpeo a los jóvenes, no podemos tolerar un compartimiento de esta naturaleza en esta escuela.

\- Anna, hija, ¿que sucedió? - dijo lo mas tranquilo que podía.

Pero Anna no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo permaneció sentada con el cabello cubriendo su rostro. Sin embargo Sebastián vio las manos de su hija, y estas estaban cubiertas de cortadas, y la sangre seguía saliendo de estas.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que Anna sea expulsada y asista a una institución mas apta para gente como ella.

\- Señor, estoy seguro hay una explicación para esto. -dijo Marina preocupada del silencio de su hija, tan inusual en ella.

-¡La única explicación es que esa monstruo nos ataco!

Sebastián no dejaría que nadie le gritara a su esposa, ni siquiera si este era un joven de secundaria, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y por esta se asomo el mismo orientador que le había abierto la puerta.

\- Señor, tenemos una situación. - Dijo el hombre un tanto temeroso.

\- Estoy liando con una.- pese a no gritar se podía notar como el director intentaba permanecer calmado.

\- Es sobre...

Pero el hombre se vio interrumpido, cuando una joven entro a la oficina, su cabello negro estaba despeinado, por sus rasgos se identificaba su ascendencia asiática, la playera que usaba apenas podía decirse era una por lo rota que estaba, por sus mejillas se veía el rastro de lagrimas, y en sus brazos se veían las marcas de un agarre bastante fuerte, y gracias a su experiencia, Sebastián unió los cabos de una manera rápida, pues vio como los jóvenes se tensaron apenas aquella niña entro.

Todo fue silencio, hasta que Anna sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se levanto y camino hasta la joven.

\- ¿Estas bien?

La falda de la muchacha se mancho de sangre por las manos de Anna, pero no pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo, en cambio esta abrazo a Anna contra suyo, y comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza.

Y solo se podía escuchar la misma palabra cortada por el llanto que se repetían una y otra vez.

\- Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que los policías tomaran la declaración de Anna, los padres de esta fueron felicitados por la educación que la pequeña había tenido.

Los padres de la niña que estuvo a punto de ser atacada agradecieron con lágrimas en los ojos a la pequeña, sin embargo esta no parecía prestarles atención, estando mas ocupada viendo a Mulan.

Y pese que las cortadas en los nudillos fueron tratados por los paramédicos, los padres de Anna no estarían tranquilos hasta que su doctor la viera.

El camino fue en extremo silencioso producido mas por el shock, que por otra cosa, aun no comprendían como la niña que jugaba con su consola portátil en la parte trasera del auto, había tenido el valor de arremeter contra tres jóvenes que claramente le doblaban el tamaño.

El doctor pese a no tomar pacientes sin cita, apenas vio de quien se trataba dejo pasar a la familia Summer.

La pequeña Anna subió a la pequeña cama en la que la solían revisar y espero al doctor.

Este contrario a otras veces no entabló conversación con la pequeña pelirroja, simplemente noto los puntos en las manos y noto como estos comenzaban el proceso de cicatrización.

Sin decir nada más, el doctor tomo un pequeño paquete, que al quitarle el empaque dejo un rociador, y sin previo aviso, rocío en el rostro a Anna, y está cayó a la cama completamente dormida.

Los padres de Anna se sobresaltaron apenas vieron como su hija caía sobre de la cama, nunca en su corta vida había dormido con aquella naturalidad, llegando al punto en el que suaves ronquidos salían entre sus labios.

El doctor volteo la mirada hacia ambos, apenas acomodo a Anna en la cama, en una postura más cómoda para dormir.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Sebastián.

El doctor se sentó en su silla, sabiendo que aquella sería una plática un tanto larga.

\- Lo que acabo de rociar sobre de Anna, es una feromona, en específico una que secretan los omegas al tener un orgasmo.

Los rostros de ambos padres demostraban lo perdidos que se encontraban.

\- En la raza humana, hay dos subespecies, estos son los omegas y alfas. - dijo mientras que tomaba una postura más cómoda en la silla. - ¿Las conocen?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, en realidad es comprensible, se dice que aquellas razas están "extintas". - Dijo el doctor puntualizando la palabra con sus dedos. - No se sabe en realidad el porque de esto, pero hoy en día es muy raro que allá un alfa, supongo que en su línea de ascendencia hubo un espécimen.

\- ¿Usted sabía de esto? - dijo Marina escéptica.

\- Lo suponía, desde la primera vez que la trajeron, pero no podía asegurar nada, hasta ahora. - el doctor mostró el pequeño envase. - Si su hija hubiera sido un omega, esta feromona no hubiera hecho nada mas que hacerla un poco sumisa, en cambio al desmayarse se comprueba que es un espécimen alfa.

\- ¿porque no nos lo dijo? - dijo Sebastián, y en su tono de voz se notaba lo enfadado que se encontraba.

\- Muchas veces cuando se sabe de esto, los niños suelen crecer con ciertos complejos, de superioridad, arrogantes, llegando a ser en extremo agresivos y terminan culpando de todo a la condición con la que nacieron, e incluso sin tener esta, cuando se les dice que pueden llegar a portarla se comportan de esta manera, espero comprendan que simplemente se trataba de que creciera lo mas alejada de estos en medida de lo posible.

Ambos padres veían a su pequeña, y seria mentira si dijeran que no veían con diferentes ojos a su pequeña.

\- Anna se peleo con tres jóvenes cuatro años mayores que ella, según dicen fue con una brutalidad que uno esperaría fuera en un... en un... animal. - dijo Marina, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que puedo suponer sus pensamientos. - Ambos lo voltearon a ver con incredulidad. - Se que tendrán muchas preguntas, pero mejor les presentare a alguien que podría contestarles todas ellas de primera mano.

Sebastián tomo a su pequeña en sus brazos, jurando ante ella, que no importara nada, siempre seria su princesa.

El doctor los condujo a una parte alejada de la ciudad, cuando llegaron, notaron era una especie de bodega.

Sebastián noto como su pequeña empezaba a reaccionar, pero pareciera tenía una pesadilla, pues se movía aun entre sueños. Y el doctor notando ello, apresuro el paso entrando con ambos padres detrás de el.

La luz blanca contrastaba con la apariencia exterior del lugar, aparatos de ejercicios fijos, pesas y de mas cosas adornaban el lugar, al fondo de la bodega un hombre cargaba una pesa con varios discos a los extremos, aun en la lejanía podía verse su gran humanidad, pero de pronto este detuvo todos sus movimientos volteando la mirada hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que Anna despertaba, y casi se arrancaba a si misma de los brazos de su padre, arrojándose al suelo.

El ruido sordo de la pesa en contra del suelo hizo que los tres adultos saltaran en sus lugares, pero Anna no, ella comenzó a correr hacia el hombre, usando incluso sus manos para impulsarse, Sebastián trato de detenerla, pero no logro hacerlo.

Y solo pudo ver como aquel hombre se acercaba de igual manera corriendo hacia su pequeña hija.

El corazón de Anna le pedía demostrar su fuerza, latiendo con fuerza en contra de su pecho, todo su ser le exigía demostrar su fuerza.

En cuanto ambos se vieron de frente, Anna aulló mostrando sus dientes en amenaza.

Pero el hombre a escasos centímetros de distancia, se detuvo, sus músculos palpitaban mostrando a su máximo explandor su fuerza, golpeo su pecho con sus puños, produciendo en ruido seco, termino gruñendo mostrando sus dientes, y cuando terminó sus puños terminaron en el suelo, y su mirada estaba fija viendo a la pequeña que lo desafiaba con la mirada.

La pequeña alfa no se amedrentó con la muestra de fuerza, siguiendo gruñendo, pero en cambio de la pelea que estaba dispuesta a seguir, sintió como una gran mano acaricio su cabeza con un cariño que solo había sentido una vez.

\- Aun no puedes retarme, pero pronto pequeña.

Anna sintió como era levantada del suelo del cuello de su playera y era puesta en la espalda el hombre.

Los padres de Anna sintieron como la vida les era arrebatada y devuelta en unos segundos, al ver toda la escena.

El hombre ajeno al sentimiento que había causado se acerco a sus invitados, mientras que aquella pequeña mordía su oreja.

\- Señores Summer, el es Azrael, un Alfa igual que su pequeña.

El hombre sonrío mostrando su dentadura.

\- Tienen a una pequeña muy fuerte, felicidades será una gran Alfa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajenos a ellos, una joven tomaba una ducha con agua helada, su mente parecía estar nublada, no podía dejar de sentir aquel calor en todo su cuerpo, sus dedos acariciaban su centro con desesperación, no podía parar, era como si de pronto un calor sofocante se expandiera dentro suyo, y su mente solo podía ver a aquella pelirroja que la había salvado.


	3. Instinto

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Instinto.

Incluso sin ser parte de aquella subdivisión de la raza humana, los padres de Anna sintieron como el ser frente a ellos les exigía respeto, y en Marina, aquella sensación era extrañamente familiar, pero no lograba comprender del todo, en donde había sentido aquello antes.

En cambio Anna seguiría con su labor de morder a Azrael, de no haber sido por que la mano que lo coloco ahí en primer lugar, la bajaba y le hizo sentarse en el suelo. Apenas tocando el suelo su padre la tomo en brazos, temiendo que se repitiera lo que acababa de suceder frente a el.

\- Supongo que no están familiarizados con los alfas y omegas, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna a su respuesta, solo una mirada de unos padres preocupados por su hija.

\- Vengan. - El gran hombre comenzó a caminar hacia un extremo de la bodega, donde habia una puerta. - Estoy seguro, tienen varias preguntas.

Aun con escepticismo, los padres de Anna lo siguieron, pues aunque aun no estaban seguros si podían confiar en el hombre, por el momento era el único que parecía saber qué sucedía con su hija.

Detrás de la puerta, había una casa como cualquier otra, los muebles parecían bastantes viejos, pero extrañamente confortables, un par de sillones de tres plazas, una pequeña mesa con un par de botellas de licor sobre de ella acompañadas de un par de vasos a juego, y siendo el único aparato moderno en lo poco que podían ver una televisión de pantalla plana empotrada en la pared.

\- Siéntense por favor. - el hombre acostumbrado a mandar, no les pregunto si querían algo de tomar, simplemente camino lejos de se visión regresando casi de inmediato con un cartón de leche chocolatada.

El hombre vio como le habían obedecido, sin embargo le llamaba mas la atención como la pequeña observaba a su alrededor buscando con que divertirse.

Sentándose comenzó a servir en los vasos que había sobre la mesa la leche que había traído consigo y se lo dio a la pequeña, que por el momento fue suficiente para que se concentrara en ello, a sus demás invitados les dio un vaso con whisky, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se sentía.

Sin embargo sus intenciones sirvieron de poco al ver como incluso parecían desconfiar de los vasos entregados.

\- Supongo que es mucho por asimilar. - La mirada de Sebastián y Marina, cayeron sobre de el, y vieron que este los miraba con un extraño cariño en su ojos, y ello fue suficiente para que ambos le dieran un pequeño trago al licor entregado. - Me podrían decir que sucedió.

Los padres de Anna le explicaron lo acontecido en la escuela de su hija, mientras que ella había tomado su consola para divertirse mientras que sus padres platicaban.

El hombre abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar la pequeña historia, y en su mente empezó a juntar los hechos.

Cuando la historia se vio concluida Azrael vio a Anna. - Anna.- la pequeña volteo al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Por que defendiste a esa niña?

La pequeña ladeo su cabeza, como si le preguntaran algo obvio. - Ella me lo pidió.

Tanto Sebastián como Marina, vieron extrañados a su hija, pues según el testimonio de la joven, le habían puesto una cinta en la boca, para evitar que gritara.

Sin embargo, para el alfa mayor no fue sorpresa, pero para estar seguro, hizo otra pregunta. - ¿como lo hizo?

Y Anna apunto a su nariz. - Pude oler como estaba asustada y pedía ayuda.

El hombre sonrío, y dejo que la pelicobre siguiera con su juego.

\- Puedo decirles lo que creo sucedió, aquella joven era una omega. - la conversación al no ser de interés de Anna hizo que toda su concentración fuera a la pantalla de su videojuego, sin embargo no era lo mismo para sus padres, que veían al hombre con la mayor concentración posible. - No es sorpresa, hoy en día diría qué hay cerca de cien omegas por cada alfa, afortunadamente para ellas no es como era antes.

El hombre se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, como si de pronto no estuviera ahí, sino que en aquel lugar donde la había conocido.

\- ¿A que se refiere con eso?

La pregunta le hizo salir de sus recuerdos, viendo con extrañeza a las personas frente suyo. - ¿De cien por cada uno?, pues que fácilmente hay cien posibles parejas para Anna.

Y aunque la declaración les sorprendió, habia algo mas en la mente de ambos padres. - Eso no, ¿como era antes?

Un dejo de tristeza se sembró en el semblante del hombre. - ahh.. eso, bueno, cuando yo era aun niño, era una práctica común que a las omegas se les tratara como simples monturas para tener descendencia, había casos en los que los grandes alfas llegaban a tener concubinas que apenas habían llegado a cumplir los quince años, pero conforme se empezaron a dar menos nacimientos de alfas en las grandes familias aun siendo matrimonios entre alfas y omegas se les empezó a tratar con mayor respeto a las omegas, aunque no dudo que aun hoy en día allá algún estupido que siga aquella practica. - el enojo se marco perfectamente en el semblante del hombre, sin embargo este abandono su rostro tan rápido como habia llegado. - Pues he oído qué hay una pareja que tiene once hijos, digo hoy en dia quien hace eso.

Y aunque el ambiente se había aligerado con la pequeña mofa del hombre, aun seguia un poco tenso por la declaración anterior.

\- Pero ¿Porque Anna atacaría a esos jóvenes por una omega? - pregunto Marina con ciertos celos en su voz.

\- Pues supongo que quería demostrar su fuerza a una posible pareja. - y aunque las miradas que recibió le dieron gracia al hombre, no quiso se hicieran una idea equivocada. - Descuiden, fue mas por las circunstancias, estaba en peligro la niña, su hija apenas empieza a dar muestras de la pubertad, las hormonas en su cuerpo estan haciendo un desastre y ella aun no aprende a manejarlas, mi recomendación es que haga mucho ejercicio, de preferencia deportes de contacto, o simplemente que le permitan desarrollar su fuerza, le aseguro será una gran mujer, por lo que veo, la están educando perfectamente, claro si gustan yo podria apoyarlos con el entrenamiento.

Con aquella propuesta, los cuatro invitados abandonaron su hogar, y el hombre camino hasta su recamara, aquella platica le habia hecho recordar.

Apenas se sentó, su mano alcanzó una fotografía en blanco y negro, por el tiempo y el tacto de décadas, había perdido el poco color que tenía, haciendo que apenas fuera perceptible algunas de las figuras de las personas retratadas.

Sin embargo a el no le importaban nada más que una joven que estaba al centro de la fotografía.

Su mirada era triste y lejana como si quisiera que aquello fuera una pesadilla, su cabello rubio estaba acomodando en un pequeño moño, y a su lado el que se supone seria su esposo, un hombre de cabello negro, y se notaba la gran diferencia de edad entre ambos.

\- Supongo qué hay heridas que nunca sanan. - el hombre acaricio su costado, recordando lo que había hecho con tal de defender a la mujer que amaba.

.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.

Cuando vio a su hija llegar acompañada de su más grande orgullo, Marcus supo algo había sucedido, sumado al olor que tenían impegando junto a ellos.

Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ellos, alzando a la Anna entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Donde estaban?- pregunto con tono duro hacia ambos padres.

\- Hay algo que debemos contarles. - contestó Marina, pensando que el enojo de su padre era por las heridas de su hija. - Anna tuvo una pelea, al parecer es una alfa y fuimos a ver a un hombre que tambien es uno.

\- ¡Claro que Anna es un alfa! - Marcus olió la cabeza de su niña, buscando saber a quién habían ido a ver, pero el olor que portaba era uno que no habia olido hacia mas de cuarenta años atrás.

Y aunque ambos padres estaban un poco espantados por los gritos del hombre, no podían simplemente pasar por alto aquella declaración del hombre.

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? - pregunto Marina, sin poder creer que su padre les hubiera ocultado aquel detalle, más tratándose de su hija.

\- ¡Si, pero me cambies de tema, ¿a quien fueron a ver!?

\- A alguien llamado Azrael. - contestó Sebastián tratando de mantener la calma, aunque le costaba más trabajo del normal, sin embargo era necesario siendo conocedor del carácter de su esposa y su suegro. - ¿Por que no nos dijo que Anna era una alfa?

Pero Marcus no escucho nada mas, después de que fue pronunciado aquel nombre.

\- ¿No le hizo nada a Anna? - en su voz se notaba la preocupación de el hombre, llegando ser considerado terror.

Ambos padres vieron con cierta preocupación como el cuerpo de su hija era inspeccionado, llegando al punto en el que su boca fue abierta en busca de piezas faltantes.

\- No nada, sólo que cuando se encontraron ambos corrieron en contra del otro, pero no pasó nada.

Al ver que su pequeño orgullo no tenía ninguna herida visible, junto a la respuesta de su yerno, Marcus se vio mucho mas relajado, sin embargo, se notaba aún los suficientemente tenso para considerarse algo grave.

Y justo cuando Anna fue puesta en el suelo, Minerva bajo las escaleras notando como su esposo se veía muy distinto a como acostumbraba, viéndose tan tenso que incluso podía decirse estaba asustado.

\- ¿Que sucede, cariño? - Minerva no solía usar el sobrenombre en publico, pero al ver en aquel estado a su esposo le salió tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Marcus alzo la mirada, viendo con cierta preocupación a su pareja de tantos años.

\- Azrael esta vivo.


	4. Fuerza

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo. IV Fuerza.

Ambos padres no podían ni siquiera pensar con entera claridad, pues el hecho de que su hija estuviera siendo inspeccionada de igual manera por Minerva, ya era lo suficientemente extraño, sin embargo ella terminó siendo incluso mas meticulosa a la hora de revisar a la pequeña Anna que parecía ajena a lo que sucedía con sus abuelos.

Ni Marina ni Sebastián, sabían como interferir. Pues aquella actitud en los padres de Marina era completamente nueva, pero sabían como era que había comenzado, cuando fue pronunciado el nombre del hombre que habían visto hacia poco tiempo.

Cuando ambos adultos terminaron aquella extraña labor, la pequeña corrió a la habitación en la que sabia estaba el lugar en que su abuelo solía hacer ejercicio, pues la pelicobre sentía como su cuerpo exigía hacer frente a la creciente energía que nacía en su interior.

Ninguno de los adultos presentes detuvo a Anna al verla correr, pues a su manera los presentes buscaban lo mismo, la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Los cuatro adultos se sentaron en la sala de aquel hogar, y por unos cuantos minutos Marcus y Minerva compartieron miradas, durante todos sus años estando juntos, las palabras solían ser insuficientes para poder hablar con el otro, habiendo veces en las que una simple mirada bastaba para hacerse entender, y esta vez no fue la excepción, ambos podían ver en los ojos del contrario la confusión y desconcierto del otro, sin embargo si querían respuestas, sabían deberían dar unas cuantas a cambio.

\- Sabemos de la condición de Anna desde que la trajeron del hospital. - respondió Minerva, pues sabia Marcus no se encontraba en la mejor condición para poder hablar, y tomo su mano queriéndole hacer saber seguia ahí junto a el. - Tu padre y yo, bueno, el es un alfa y yo una omega.

Los padres de Anna vieron con cierta incredulidad a ambos, sin embargo pese al enojo que se marcaba en las facciones de ambos padres, por saber les había sido ocultado aquello, en la mirada de Marina se marcaba un deje de dolor al saber que sus padres, le ocultaban sus propias condiciones.

\- ¿Porque?

Y ninguno de los dos necesito más para saber a que se refería su hija.

\- Ninguno de ustedes, ni sus hijos mostraron rastro de ser como nosotros, siempre pensamos que con nosotros terminaría nuestro linaje, y estábamos bien con ello, lo juro a todos ustedes los amamos con todo el alma, pero... - Minerva hizo una ligera pausa. - Cuando Anna llego...

Aquella sonrisa que nació en los labios de ambos, eran unas que nunca habían visto.

\- El saber que nosotros no seriamos los últimos, que Anna seguiría aquí, ustedes puede no lo comprendan, pero para nosotros fue una última esperanza, ustedes son nuestros hijos, pero ella es como nosotros, no nos tomen a mal el que no les hubiéramos contado, es que sabíamos de otras parejas que tras decirles a sus hijos de esta condición, estos solían ser distantes con sus padres, y no queríamos eso, y Anna simplemente... no puedo explicarlo, fue el hecho de que no lo esperábamos, y cuando llego esa esperanza que había muerto estaba frente a nosotros, en su pequeño cuerpecito estaba aquello que ya no sabíamos si podíamos merecer.

\- Pero ¿Por que?, ¿qué hay de diferente entre nosotros y ustedes, por que hacer tal referencia?

\- Te hemos contado como comenzamos nosotros. - dijo Marcus, no queriendo que su pareja dijera ello, pues sabia como podía ser tomado. - No teníamos prácticamente un centavo a nuestro nombre, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, y eso fue suficiente para hacer lo que hicimos, tratamos de inculcarles a ustedes esa ambición, que lucharan por lo que querían, que se forjaran su propio camino, y tu lo hiciste, ayudas a tu pareja, ambos han hecho mas de lo que esperábamos, pero tus hermanos... - Marcus hizo una ligera mueca. - Ellos están esperanzados a lo que nosotros podríamos dejarles, se conforman con lo poco o mucho que han hecho, no ven más allá, eso es la diferencia entre nosotros, se que Anna no se detendrá ante nada y nadie hasta conquistar lo que sea que quiera.

A los padres de la nombrada les llego la imagen de su pequeña hija, haciéndole frente a aquel hombre que podían jurar era cuatro veces mas grande que Anna.

\- Los amamos, son nuestra sangre, son nuestra familia, pero Anna es... ella simplemente es eso, una pequeña que tiene la esperanza de unos viejos en sus hombros.

Decir que se sentía traicionada por sus propios padres, sería poco, no solo era el hecho de que se le fuera ocultado la condición de su hija, sino que el saber que nunca habia sido lo que esperaban, que no importaba nada lo que hiciera, nunca podría darles aquella satisfacción a sus propios padres, o por lo menos eso era lo que surcaba la mente de Marina, al oírlos hablar de esa manera.

No pudiendo soportar mas aquello, corrió lejos de aquel lugar, necesitando aclarar su mente, necesitaba estar sola, pensar las cosas con claridad, pues en ese momento su mente era como una presa que no aguanta la presión del agua, y se desborda llevándose todo lo qué hay alrededor.

Ninguno hizo el intento de detener a la mujer, pues no era una sorpresa el como se sentía. Y ello fue el mayor error de sus vidas.

\- Eso puede considerarse crueldad. - dijo Sebastián al hombre frente a el.

Marcus sonrío con cierta sorna. - Ni te imaginas.

Sabiendo que podria suceder, Minerva interfirió antes que las cosas se salieran de control.

\- ¿Donde vieron a ese hombre, a Azrael?

Sebastián sin muchos ánimos de seguir ahí, les contó como llegar, antes de tomar a Anna e irse a su hogar a esperar a Marina.

.-.-.-.-Cambio de escena-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - pregunto Minerva antes de que Marcus bajara del coche, aunque sabia era inútil.

\- Es algo que debo hacer.

Con un beso se despidieron.

Marcus camino, aun afuera de la bodega podía sentir el aroma de Azrael, sentía la sangre de su pecho bombear, sus puños se cerraron a la espera de lo que vendría.

La puerta estaba abierta, y Marcus entro sabiendo que estaba siendo esperado.

Todo aquello que antes cubría la bodega, había sido quitado, dejando libre la visión de aquel hombre que permanecía sentado de frente a el, con un cigarro en la mano.

\- El niño que se negó a morir, regresa a su destino, ¿por que tardaste tanto?

Sentía como sus músculos se preparaban para lo que le esperaba. Pero Marcus nunca había huido de una pelea y esa no seria la primera vez.

\- ¿Tantas ansias tenias de verme? Me siento halagado.

El cigarro en la mano de Azrael vio su final en el pie de este, se levanto con una calma alarmante, mientras que su mirada estaba fija en aquel hombre que permanecía parado frente suyo.

\- Ni te imaginas.

.-.-.- Cambio de escena-.-.-.

Marina entro tambaleante a su hogar, había tratado de callar las voces de su cabeza con una botella de alcohol, sin embargo aquello solo había hecho que los pensamientos se volvieran más siniestros.

Cada voz le gritaba su ver, el como debía actuar, y ninguna le decía que debía amar a su hija, pues en un momento de la noche, una de las voces le había convencido que aquel ser que dormía bajo su techo, no era su hija, sino aquel que le había robado a sus padres.

De su tiempo de litigante, guardo la costumbre de guardar un arma en su bolso, tomo la culata con su mano tambaleante y se acerco con cautela al cuarto donde dormía aquella ladrona, su mente le exigía no permitir que siguiera haciendo que fuera una decepción para sus padres.

.-.-.-.-. Cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

Las miradas chocaron una contra la otra, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder aquella pelea, pero sabiendo al oponente que tenían enfrente, no podía ser subestimado.

Marcus fue el primero en correr, sus manos le dieron el impulso que necesitaba para llegar en pocos segundos hasta el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Pero apenas estuvo enfrente de el, un puño dio de lleno en su rostro antes de que pudiera siquiera golpearlo.

El cuerpo de Marcus se tambaleo, la fuerza del golpe hizo un sonido seco en contra de su mandíbula.

Pero no teniendo tiempo de poder siquiera quejarse, vio como un segundo golpe buscaba impactar en su costado, usando sus piernas dio una vuelta sobre de su eje, viendo como el golpe agrietaba el suelo donde había estado.

Marcus sabia que en fuerza las diferencias eran abismales, sin embargo sabia también de su ventaja sobre el hombre frente a el, y estaba dispuesto a usarla.

.-.-.-.- cambio de escena -.-.-.-.

Sebastián no supo en que momento se habia quedado dormido esperando a su esposa, sin embargo su llegada no era lo que lo había hecho despertar, fue el sonido de un disparo y el grito de dolor de su hija lo que lo levantaron.

Apenas tomo el arma que guardaba en el cajón de su cómoda, corrió al cuarto de su pequeña, el había tomado cursos para no dudar a la hora de jalar el gatillo de su arma, menos si eso significaba el proteger a su familia, pero cuando vio quien era la que había dañado a su hija, no pudo hacerlo, dejando caer su mano.

La mujer que había jurado amar y proteger seguia sosteniendo la arma apuntando a la cama de su hija, por el rabillo de su ojo podía ver cómo está se sostenía su costado, mientras gemía del dolor, el hombre apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio se preparaba para disparar nuevamente.

Sebastián corrió tratando de detenerla, pero Marina trato de quitárselo de encima para terminar su labor, entre los forcejeos se escucharon dos disparos.

.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.

La sangre escurría de su frente, pero Marcus no estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer, su cuerpo le exigía hacerle ver al hombre frente suyo su fuerza, no le importaba perder su vida en ello, pero viendo como apenas Azrael tenía una cortada en su ceja, su motivación se vio abajo.

El orgullo que sentía al ver al hombre frente a el, el como se limpiaba la sangre de sus ojos para poder seguir peleando, el como le exigía a sus piernas tambaleantes levantarse aun cuando estas estaban a punto de hacerlo caer, pero sobretodo como en su mirada seguia marcándosele esa fiereza. Como hacia cuarenta años atrás. Lo menos que podía hacer, era seguir hasta que uno de los dos se viera tirado, aquello seria la muestra de su honor.

Los puños fueron cerrados, Marcus sentía como hasta el respirar se le dificultaba, pero no se rendiría. Vio como Azrael se acerco a el, dispuesto a acabar con ello lo antes posible, pero con todas sus fuerzas, con aquellas que lo hacían seguir de pie, le dio un golpe en el estomago, sintió como las costillas del hombre se rendían ante su fuerza, y ambos caían de rodillas.

.-.-.-.-.- Cambio de escena -.-.-.-.-.-.

Los vecinos habían llamado a la policía, al haber indicios de armas de fuego, los policías tumbaron la puerta, entraron preparados para cualquier cosa, sus armas apuntaban al frente y sus dedos sujetaban los gatillos, para disparar apenas vieran peligro.

Fue cuando uno de los mas antiguos en la fuerza que abrió la puerta de uno de los dormitorios, se encontró con aquella tétrica escena.

Los cuerpos de dos adultos tirados en el suelo, la sangre esparciéndose por este, el hombre guardo su pistola, viendo que ninguno de los dos permanecía con vida.

Estaba por informar lo que había visto, cuando un suave quejido lo hizo voltear al fondo de la recamara, viendo como la cama estaba manchada de sangre, mientras que en el suelo, una niña se arrastraba, tratando que su final fuera a lado de sus padres.


	5. Dolo

Bueno, perdón la demora, pero me entretuve leyendo y se me fue el tiempo entre las manos.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, realmente, espero les guste.

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo V. Dolo.

Una camioneta se estacionó fuera de la mansión que servía de hogar para los Summer.

El conductor bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta al hombre que esperaba dentro del vehículo.

Una mano tomo el marco de la puerta para ayudarle a salir, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor del acostumbrado salió de la camioneta, usando un traje negro solo para ocultar las vendas que cubrían su estómago.

\- Señor, ¿Quiere que le acompañe? - pregunto, viendo cómo incluso tratando de ocultarlo, le costaba respirar.

El gran hombre sonrió con cierta burla, solamente para ocultar su enojo. - No hace falta.

Los pasos que daba eran cada vez más pesados, y sabía que la incomodidad de su estómago, no se debía a sus costillas fracturadas.

Sin embargo, nunca había dado un paso atrás, y esa no sería la primera vez. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba golpeando la puerta de madera con los anillos que adornan sus grandes manos.

Aún sin que se abriera la puerta, Azrael, fue capaz de oler como Minerva estaba detrás de la puerta, sabía que aquella puerta no era el único obstáculo que los mantenía separados, sin embargo, pese a que sabía podía tirar la puerta con suma facilidad, pese a que podía hacer que Minerva hiciera lo que el quisiera, ello iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía, y aún eso le costará la vida, nunca haría algo en contra de sus propias convicciones.

No sabía en realidad cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie, viendo la madera frente suyo, por un momento en realidad pensó en dar media vuelta e irse, sabía no era bienvenido en aquel hogar, sabía no lo merecía, sin embargo una ligera esperanza seguía viva en su corazón.

"Solo un último intento" dijo para si mismo, tratando de resignarse, pensando que siempre había una primera vez.

Su mano se alzó lista para volver a golpear, pero antes de que sucediera, la puerta se abrió, y frente a el, estaba aquella mujer que lo veía con una manera difícil de explicar, como si su rostro no pudiera demostrar en realidad como era que se sentía.

Los miradas chocaron, y Azrael no podía respirar pensando en realidad cuánto tiempo había perdido estando separado de la mujer frente a el.

Por mucho que quisiera cerrar la puerta y no volver a ver al hombre frente a ella, pese a que solo de verlo sentía como su corazón se estrujaba del dolor, sabía en aquel momento necesitaba de el.

\- Yo lo sie... - sin embargo, las palabras no terminaron de ser pronunciadas.

\- No digas nada. - Minerva agachó la mirada. - Por favor, solo no digas nada, no ensucies su memoria, el sabía que era lo que le esperaba si iba, el lo decidió, y murió feliz de haberlo hecho, no manches su honor pidiendo disculpas que no son pedidas.

Un suave beso fue dejado en la frente de Minerva, Azrael camino hacia adentro del hogar, sintiendo la pesada atmósfera que cubría todo el lugar.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Con apenas haber dado un par de pasos, Minerva se detuvo en seco. - No ha salido de la alcoba desde que salió del hospital, por favor, haz algo, no puedo perderla también a ella, no lo soportaría.

No necesitando más por el momento, Azrael estaba dispuesto a hacer lo creía mejor, sin embargo una mano en su brazo lo detuvo entes de seguir su camino.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - pregunto Minerva, no pudiendo mantener al margen sus sentimientos. - Después de tanto tiempo, ¡¿Por qué ahora regresas?!

Los ojos de Azrael recorrieron las finas facciones de Minerva, el había sido criado para ser siempre hacer que todos estuvieran debajo de el, sin embargo en ese momento el se sentía tan pequeño.

\- Extrañaba tanto a mi nieta, a mi pequeña Minerva. - la mano de Azrael recorrió la mejilla de su pequeña. - No me importa el pasado, necesitaba verte una vez más.

Los ojos de Minerva brillaron por las lágrimas que apenas y podían se contenidas, por un momento, se sintió como aquella pequeña que corría a la habitación de su abuelo, cuando sentía como su corazón latía desbocado por el miedo de estar sola, de ver en sus pesadillas como era jalada para ser como aquellas demás niñas que solo eran una montura para tener crías, y como su abuelo le prometía estar siempre con ella, como la abrazaba y su corazón se calmaba con aquel mismo gesto, uno que no había sentido hacia tanto tiempo.

Pero a pesar de querer seguir sintiendo aquella protección que el era capaz de brindarle, en ese momento, ella no era la que lo necesitaba.

A diferencia de hacia apenas unos cuantos minutos, los pasos de Azrael fueron más firmes mientras se acercaba a dónde sabía estaba la pequeña pelirroja.

Mientras que se acercaba, pudo ver como en la cocina había un plato apenas a medio comer, su olfato le confirmo que era de la niña a quien debía poder estar de nuevo junto a su pequeña.

Apenas llegó a la habitación noto la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Sin embargo, ahora no se detuvo, tomo el pomo de la puerta y con su fuerza lo rompió, dejando la puerta inservible.

Aquella incomodidad que había logrado sentir en la casa no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en aquel momento, la habitación era casi sofocante sumado a la penumbra que cubría todo el cuarto, y en realidad pudo darse una idea de que tan mal estaba la niña al notar como su presencia en su "territorio" no había llamado la atención de ella.

Avanzó hasta que estuvo a lado de la cama en la que la niña estaba envuelta en sus propias sabanas, por un momento Azrael sonrío, aquel refugio improvisado se figuraba al nido de un omega, ahora sabiendo sus instintos seguían vivos siguió avanzando. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borro apenas se sentó a un lado de ella, aquello que estaba a punto de hacer, o bien podria hacer que la pequeña Alfa se volviera a levantar, o bien terminaría por hundir, pero el tenía confianza en ella, en lo que había visto cuando la conoció.

Su mano arranco las cobijas que cubrían a la niña, necesitaba hacer que reaccionara, que sus instintos le hicieran salir adelante.

\- ¿En verdad eres tan débil para dejarte morir de hambre?

Sin embargo Anna se volvió acurrucar, sin levantar la mirada para ver al hombre frente suyo.

\- ¿Crees que tienes la culpa de lo qué pasó?

Apenas y vio como los ojos de la niña brillaron en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, sonrío.

\- Aquel maldito orgullo, siempre haciendo que nos sintamos el centro del universo.

Sin embargo Anna volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

\- Supongo que esperaba mucho de ti. - Azrael se levanto de la cama. - Mátate de hambre, pero no le des falsas esperanzas a Minerva, escondiendo pedazos de comida bajo tu colchón, por lo menos ten el orgullo de morir con dignidad.

Su voz era dura, como si en verdad pensara dejarla morir, pero por un momento el hombre fue capaz de sentir el enojo de la pequeña, sabiendo que solo necesitaba un solo empujón mas, siguió con su actuación.

\- Me sorprende te hagas llamar nieta de Minerva, ella perdió a su padre mas joven que tu, pero ella se levanto y tu. - una risa seca retumbo en la habitación. - Tu solo eres una pequeña que se rindió en la primera probada de la vida real, bueno... supongo que ser descendencia de Marcus tiene sus consecuencias.

Y aunque por un momento en realidad se sintió mal por ocupar el nombre de Marcus, sabiendo que este había sido un gran hombre, y un gran alfa, sin embargo al ver como la pequeña se levantaba de su escondite, como sus ojos brillaban de ira, como rápidamente volvía a ser aquella que lo había retado sin ninguna pizca de miedo en ella, aquella incomodidad murió.

\- No sabes nada de mi abuelo.

La voz aunque tenue, retumbo en toda la habitación. Y por un momento Azrael se vio perdido en aquella silueta que se dibujaba en las facciones de la pequeña.

\- Bueno, tu estás haciendo que se revuelque en su tumba, que tiene de malo que yo lo insulte si tu lo haces peor.

Para su sorpresa la pequeña se lanzo en contra suya, los puños de la niña impactaron en su brazo al tratar de detenerla, sintió como el dolor del golpe era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía dejar que sus intentos fueran en vano, que el nombre de Marcus allá sido pronunciado en vano, y sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la pequeña sujetando sus brazos inmovilizándola.

\- ¿En serio crees que fue tu culpa?

Anna intentaba que Azrael la soltara, moviendo su cuerpo con violencia, incluso mordiéndolo para ser liberada, pero este la tenía bien sujeta, y no la soltaría hasta que supiera había recibido el mensaje.

\- No fue tu culpa, tu no tenias ninguna oportunidad de evitarlo. - de inmediato sintió como la pequeña iba deteniendo sus movimientos, hasta que solo se quedo quieta. - No te martirices, tu madre estaba enferma, no lo sabíamos, y no pudimos evitarlo.

Los brazos de Azrael la rodearon ahora en un abrazo, cubriendo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de la pequeña, sintiendo como se desmoronaba en sus brazos, sabiendo que se volvería a reponer, sabiendo que dentro de ella seguía ardiendo esa llama.

\- Se que tú puedes superar esto, demuéstrate como mereces ser llamada nieta de Marcus, demuéstrate a ti misma que eres Anna Summer. - Azrael sintió como los pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello. - se que duele, se que los extrañas, pero aún tienes a gente que te ama, y no quiere verte sufrir.

Apenas se separo un poco de Azrael, Anna vio en el marco de la puerta a su abuela, viéndola completamente quieta, y como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin ningún consuelo. Y corrió a los brazos de Minerva, mientras sentía como ella la rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba la frente, sonriendo pese al dolor que sentía, al tener a su pequeña de vuelta.


	6. Manada

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia. Me alegro mucho por sus palabras y la verdad no se como podría agradecer por ellas.

Una pregunta ¿A alguien le gusta Victorius?, estoy pensando hacer dos historias Crossover, con ella, me preguntaba que les pareciera la idea, y se que tengo varias historias a las que no les he puesto la atención debida, pero la inspiración es un poco desalmada.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Manada.

El director del colegio para niños dotados "Mänen", no solía recibir muchas entrevistas con padres o tutores de los jóvenes que estarían inscritos en la matricula de la escuela, el sabia que el propósito de la escuela era para ayudar a los Alfas y Omegas a poder desarrollarse en un ambiente controlado, sin embargo en los diez años que tenía en el puesto nunca había tenido a un Alfa entre el estudiantado, y su predecesor nunca le comento sobre alguno, por lo que la situación estaba seguro estaba en un estado casi critico, no sabia cuantos de sus estudiantes eran Omegas, hacia años que no hacían las pruebas para determinarlo.

El era consciente que los alfas ya comenzaban a considerarse extintos, y los omegas que llegaban a nacer, no mostraban signos de la condición si no se estaba en contacto con algún Alfa.

Por ello cuando vio a aquellas personas frente a el, supo que estaba en un gran problema.

El director Kristoff tenía una especialidad en educación en la que le enseñaron a sentir a las personas con la condición, casi todos los que llegaban a tomarla, era porque serian contratados por las grandes manadas para educar a los alfas de las manadas mas antiguas, el solo la había tomado por que era necesario para tomar el cargo, nunca pensó en realidad la ocuparía.

Se acomodo en su silla, ni siquiera sabia por qué debía estar en aquella reunión, las inscripciones a la escuela ya habían finalizado, y por mucho que la joven frente a el era un Alfa, en realidad no quería lidiar con lo que conllevaba tenerla en la escuela.

\- Disculpe, pero podría repetirme lo que dijo. - dijo Kristoff, un poco incomodo por la fiera mirada que estaba recibiendo del hombre.

Vio como el hombre se enderezo en su silla, sabia que incluso sin haber hecho aquella especialidad, sería capaz de sentir al animal que vivia dentro del hombre, y como comenzaba a irritarse.

\- Necesito que Anna. - Su gran mano señalo a su lado, hacia la joven que parecía no le intereso la conversación estando más entretenida en su celular que en lo que se decía. - Entre a la escuela.

\- Señor, no me lo tome a mal, pero las inscripciones estuvieron abiertas por dos meses. - Kristoff trataba de utilizar a su favor las circunstancias para no lidiar con la pelirroja. - En este momento no puedo simplemente aceptarla.

\- Creo que no me di a entender. - Su voz resonó en toda la oficina. - Anna, será inscrita en la escuela.

\- No se quien se cree que es, per... - la valentía que llego a sentir, en un instante se esfumo, cuando vio como la mujer Omega que los acompañaba negar con la cabeza y abrazar a la joven para acercarla a ella.

Azrael se levanto de la silla, mostrando su gran envergadura, camino hacia una de las paredes en las que se mostraba una fotografía con los fundadores de la escuela, tomada hacia ya mas de dos siglos, quito la fotografía de la pared, y la puso en el escritorio mostrando la parte trasera de la misma, dónde estaban las firmas de las personas retratadas. La mano señalo al primer nombre que estaba escrito.

\- Léalo por favor.

Los ojos de Kristoff se movieron por el papel, antes de caer en el nombre señalado, y su respiración quedo atrapada en sus pulmones.

\- Gra... Gabriel Mänen...

\- Recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre verdad.

\- Que los apellidos concuerden no significa nada, usted podria no ser nada del hombre.

\- Claro, pero recuerde usted, que cuando esta escuela fue fundada fue hecha como una empresa privada, en la que el socio mayoritario, fue Gabriel Mänen, mi abuelo, y adivine quién tiene ahora las acciones.

Los ojos de Kristoff vagaron por la habitación hasta que se encontraron con los del hombre, este tenía una sonrisa macabra marcando su rostro, y supo que no estaba fanfarroneando.

\- Bien... bienvenida al Colegio Mänen.

Vio como la joven sonreía aun viendo su teléfono.

Cuando los tres abandonaron se recargo en contra del respaldo de su silla. - Bueno, que tan malo puede ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora desde que habían comenzado las clases, aun siquiera habia dado el discurso de bienvenida, y ya habían comenzado los problemas.

Frente a Kristoff estaban sentados tres jóvenes, y podía sentir la hostilidad corriendo por toda la habitación.

Solo un momento basto para que supiera, eran los tres alfas.

Según lo que le había dicho uno de los maestros que había tenido que intervenir para separarlos, estaban preparando los equipos para jugar un partido amistoso de futbol americano, cuando de la nada los dos varones habían comenzado a luchar a golpes y no supieron en qué momento la joven se había unido a la pelea.

Los tres estaban sentados a un metro de distancia entre ellos, con las manos hechas puños, dejando ver como los nudillos estaban rojos por los golpes dados, se lanzaban miradas fieras, mientras que parecían estaban gruñendo. Una de las consejeras había llamado a los tutores de los tres jóvenes, para que fueran al colegio para tener una charla, mientras que Kristoff trataría de arreglar las cosas antes de la llegada de ellos.

Los dos hombres eran un claro ejemplo de masculinidad, uno era de espalda ligeramente más ancha que el otro, con brazos gruesos, nariz perfilada, cabello castaño claro, y un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla. El otro joven era ligeramente mas delgado, pero gracias a su playera rota podían verse sus músculos marcados, con cabello castaño en lo que parecían rastas que le llegaba a los hombros.

Gracias al sistema de inscripción Kristoff rápidamente encontró los nombres de los dos jóvenes, "Hércules y Tarzan".

\- ¿Podrían decirme qué pasó? - Apenas lo dijo la tensión volvió a subir. - Hércules, por favor, ¿podrías decirme que sucedió?

El joven expandió su espalda queriendo mostrar sus músculos, al no dejarlo terminar su pelea quería seguir con ella, podía sentir a su animal interior luchar por mostrar su valía. - Estaban escogiendo a los capitanes de los equipos, realmente no estaba interesado en jugar con un montón de... - Hércules vio al director y sonrío con cierta sorna. - Bueno, mi padre me habia dicho que cuidara no lastimar a nadie, aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo manejar mi fuerza, pero este... - los dientes de Hércules fueron enseñados como amenaza. - Quería estuviera bajo de el.

El otro joven no sabia ni siquiera por que se encontraba tan enojado, nunca le había sucedido nada igual, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía fuego en su interior querer salir, y termino por enseñar sus dientes al otro.

\- ¿Y tu Anna? - Sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de tranquilizarlos, decidió preguntarle a la que parecía mas calmada de los tres.

\- Yo ni siquiera estaba interesada en la pelea de estos cachorros. - Y Kristoff supo habia cometido un error, al ver como ambos jóvenes dirigían su atención a la pelirroja. - Pero estos hijos de puta me golpearon.

\- ¡Serás perra! - Hércules se levanto de su silla tan rápido que esta cayo al suelo. - Barrería el piso contigo en un segundo, y me haría un abrigo con tu piel.

La provocación hizo que Anna se levantara, y enfrentará al joven. Sus estaturas eran casi las misma, siendo Anna un poco mas alta apenas por unos centímetros, y los colmillos fueron enseñados. - No pudiste con el, ¿que te hace pensar que podrás conmigo?

El fuego en su interior le hizo tomar el insulto mas a pecho de lo que debería, y enfrentó a la joven. - ¿Quieres probarme tu también?

Discretamente Kristoff tomo un arma paralizadora que había conseguido después de la visita de Azrael en su oficina, solo esperaba fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder noquer a los jóvenes y no solo hacerlos enojar mas.

\- Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes que eres, mejor siéntate. - Dijo Anna, queriendo concentrarse en Hércules.

Y aunque sabia que la pelirroja tenía razón, y estaba perdido en toda la situación, no podía dejarse pisar por ellos también, y solo afilo su mirada hacia ambos.

Pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo, los tres se sentaron tan rápido que Kristoff apenas pudo procesarlo.

La puerta fue abierta, Kristoff estaba por hablar para impedir la entrada de cualquier persona cuando por la puerta vio la razón del comportamiento de los tres jóvenes.

Tres hombres ingresaron a su oficina, decir que se sentía intimidado seria un eufemismo, los tres eran sumamente grandes en toda la extensión de la palabra, podía jurar que el mas bajo llegaba a medir el metro noventa sin problemas, y los otros dos eran un poco mas grandes, pero eso no era lo que le hizo sentirse intimidado, eran la aura que los cubría.

Su secretaria se asomo temerosa después de que los tres entraron y se paraban detrás de los jóvenes. - Señ...or, trate de detenerlos... pe..ro

\- No importa, toma un descanso.

La mujer se fue apenas le fue permitido.

La tensión en el aire era sofocante, Kristoff estaba seguro que estaría falto de aire si no hubiera tomado el curso.

\- ¿Por que me llamaron? - fue la pregunta de uno de los hombres, que parecía tratar de ignorar a Tarzan, que aunque quería aparentar tranquilidad parecía intimidado.

\- Señor, su hij...

\- No es mi hijo, mi mujer lo adopto, pero no es mío.

Kristoff empezaba a preguntarse si valía la pena el pago como director.

\- Correcto, Tarzan se involucró en una pelea con sus compañeros, y por politica de la escuela se le debe tener al tanto.

Kerchak podía sentir como los jóvenes eran igual que el, y eso le hizo ver por primera vez al niño. - Eso es imposible, ellos son alfas, el no tendría oportunidad, puede que con la hembra, pe...

La hostilidad a lado suyo le hizo callar y voltear la mirada, y ver hacia Azrael. - Me importa una mierda la relación que tengas con el muchacho, pero no vuelvas a subestimar a mi niña.

Por un momento, su bestia se encogió en su lugar por la mirada que estaba sobre de el, pero no había llegado a donde estaba escondiéndose, e inflo su pecho enfrentando a Azrael. - Vamos a arreglar esto afuera.

Kristoff se golpeó la frente con su mano, nunca pensó que eso pudiera llegar a suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Incluso siendo director del colegio, Kristoff desconocía hubiera un lugar así debajo de las instalaciones, el lugar tenía un poco de polvo, pero era una arena en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Todo estaba iluminado, e incluso había un par de gradas alrededor, para que pudieran sentarse.

Y todos los involucrados se sentaron cerca, viendo cómo ambos hombres se quitaban sus camisas para enfrentarse.

\- Esto es un poco injusto.

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre, al igual que su hijo era de espalda ancha aunque un poco más que este, una gran barba blanca cubria la mayoría de su rostro, y su cabello igual blanco caía por su espalda.

\- ¿Por que lo dice? - preguntó con respeto Kala, la esposa de Kerchak, una omega que fue criada para servir a los alfas.

\- Aceptó que ese hombre, Kerchak parece ser fuerte y estoy seguro es un gran alfa, pero Azrael está en un nivel muy diferente.

Minerva, al escuchar hablar al hombre, le presto más atención. - ¿Zeus?

El alfa miro a la mujer que había dicho su nombre, y tardo un poco en reconocerla. - O la pequeña Minerva, por un momento pensé que eras la nueva esposa de Azrael, como dijo que la cachorra era su niña.

Las mejillas de Minerva se colorearon un poco, pero negó. - Ella es mi nieta, sabes que así le gusta decirnos, supongo que el es...

\- Es mi hijo, el último. - La risa del hombre retumbó en el lugar.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿por qué dice que Kerchak no puede contra el? - aunque su actitud seguía siendo sumisa, era su deber seguir guardando el honor de su alfa.

Ambos alfas se veían uno al otro, esperando el momento de mostrar su fuerza.

Con cada respiración su pecho se inflaba más y más, mientras que los músculos saltaban preparados para pelear.

Kerchack golpeó su pecho con fuerza mientras gruñía enseñando los dientes. Para su sorpresa, Azrael sonrío y golpeó su propio pecho, pero los golpes sonaron aún más.

Ambos corrieron contra el otro, usando sus manos para impulsarse, estando a un par de metros ambos saltaron extendiendo sus brazos para golpear al contrario.

\- Antes, cuando nosotros éramos mayoría, vivíamos en grandes manadas, irónicamente solía haber un alfa de la manada, a ellos se les pedía consejos, y eran los que tomaban las decisiones...

El cuerpo de Kerchak fue empujado hacia el suelo, su espalda hizo un sonido sordo al estrellarse en contra de la tierra de la arena.

\- Pero con el tiempo ese poder los consumió, y empezaron a ser arbitrarios, llegando al punto en el que mataban a los hijos alfa que llegaban a tener, supongo que el que desaparecieran los alfas solo fue parte de nuestra evolución...

Un golpe en su rostro lo volvió a tumbar, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca y manchaba el suelo.

\- Algunas omegas llegaron al punto de desobedecer a los alfas, yendo en contra de su instinto, escondiendo a sus cachorros. - Dijo Zeus, recordando como sus primeros años de vida, fueron en una casa lejos de su manada.

Kerchak se levanto y dio un golpe a Azrael en su costado, haciendo que apenas y se doblará, este apenas se volteo a verlo, lo tomo de su brazo y le dio un golpe en su hombro, el sonido del hueso rompiéndose retumbó en el lugar.

\- Algunos más, usaban a las omegas como moneda de cambio, las grandes manadas absorbían a las pequeñas, uniendo a una omega de las grandes manadas, con el alfa de las manada más pequeña, si las omegas tenían suerte, el alfa sería diez o veinte años más grande que ellas y serían tratadas con decencia... pero no todas tenían esa suerte.

Aunque sentía como su brazo derecho estaba sin fuerza, Kerchak trato de levantarse, su respiración era pesada, y sabia no podría seguir el ritmo mucho tiempo más.

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? - preguntó Hércules, pues solo ver al a Azrael estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder llegar a ese nivel.

Tarzan era consciente del hecho que Kerchak nunca lo trataría como a su hijo, durante toda su vida había tratado de ganarse tan siquiera un poco de su respeto. Pero viendo como el estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras el hombre parecía regocijarse en el dolor de Kerchak, sentía la necesidad de ir en contra de el.

\- Tu y yo hemos tenido pequeños combates, es una tradición que se hagan, pero también es por qué cuando nuestra bestia interior se mancha de sangre, se hace cada vez más fuerte...

Por un momento, Azrael pensó en acabar con la pelea solo noqueado al hombre, pero este seguía levantándose, realmente no quería hacer eso más largo de lo necesario, pues comenzaba a costar trabajo controlarse. Tomo de la cabeza a Kerchak, y estaba por golpearlo para que por fin cayera, pero de pronto sintió como alguien tomaba su cuello.

\- Algunas manadas se las arreglaron para que los Alfas que tenían el mando lo dejaran o simplemente morían por la edad, pero algunos otros se rehusaban a hacerlo...

No supo qué lo llevo a hacerlo, pero Tarzan saltó la pequeña barda que delimitaba la arena, y corrió hasta donde estaban ambos hombres, Azrael le daba la espalda, y fue fácil tomarlo del cuello, pudo sentir como el puño de este golpeó su rostro, pero a pesar de sentir como su mandíbula se movía por el impacto, se rehusó a soltarlo.

\- Y fue cuando algunos alfas mataron a sus propios padres... una cosa era mancharte de la sangre de un igual en una pelea, pero matar con tus propias manos, y bañarte con la sangre de un alfa de una manada más siendo este el que te dio la vida, es completamente diferente, te vuelves una especie diferente de alfa.

Con la parte trasera de su cabeza, Azrael golpeó a Tarzan, haciendo que este lo soltara. Se volteo hacia el, pero no le hizo nada, aún era un cachorro, en cambio se volteo hacia Kerchak, dispuesto a acabar por fin con la pelea, pero apenas se hacerco a el, vio como Tarzan con la nariz rota, sangrando de esta y de su labio se levantaba frente a Kerchak, dispuesto a enfrentarse a el.

\- Pero Azrael, no solo mato a su propio padre, sino que también al alfa que compró a su hermana.

Nuevamente Azrael golpeó su pecho mientras gruñía al cachorro frente de el, pero este no se movió, mientras que golpeaba su propio pecho, y daba un aullido extraño, mientras se paraba los más erguido que podía.

\- Creo que puedo aceptar un empate. - Azrael sentía aquel fuego que le decía seguir, pero no quería hacerlo, más viendo como Kerchak, miraba al cachorro frente a el, él conocía esa mirada.

Apenas Azrael dio media vuelta, para salir de la arena, Tarzan se agachó lo más que podía, y se acercó a Kerchak.

El alfa, vio como el que siempre negó como su hijo, aún después de todo, le mostraba respeto, el respeto que solo se le muestra a un padre, y el agacho un poco la cabeza, y con su mano acaricio el rostro de su cachorro.


	7. Aroma

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia, espero les siga gustando.

Espero puedan darle una oportunidad al resto de mis historias.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VII. Aroma.

Usando casi todas sus fuerzas Tarzan logró cargar a Kerchak pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la arena, donde ya estaban los demás esperando incluido Azrael.

El silencio era casi ensordecedor, la tensión seguía siendo palpable, y Kala casi corrió para ayudar a sostener a Kerchak, pero este apenas estuvo frente a Azrael agacho la cabeza ante el, pues era concierte que el alfa frente suyo habia aceptado el empate solo por el hecho de no querer lastimar a su cachorro, y por ello su honor no podía aceptar tal privilegio, pues el sabia había perdido. Liberándose del agarre de su esposa e hijo, Kerchak casi cayo al suelo sintiendo sus piernas tambaleantes, pero logro sostenerse en pie con bastante esfuerzo.

\- Yo me disculpo... - La voz de Kerchak era tenue, pero aun así dejaba ver la firmeza en sus palabras.

La mayoría estaban sorprendidos, y pese a la conmoción vieron como Azrael caminaba hasta estar frente a él y juntaba la frente con Kerchak, siendo aquella una muestra de considerarlo un igual.

\- Disculpa aceptada.

De pronto la escena se vio interrumpida con un par de brazos que tomaron a ambos y los alzo del suelo un par de centímetros, y la tensión se rompió con el retumbar de una risa escandalosa.

\- Que espectáculo nos mostraron, tenía décadas desde la ultima vez que vi una pelea de alfas. - dijo Zeus aun con ambos en sus brazos.

\- Zeus, por el amor a los dioses, suéltame. - gruño Azrael aunque sabia era inútil.

\- ¿Que no puedo abrazar a mi amigo cuando no lo he visto en más tiempo del que puedo contar?

Por un momento Azrael pensó en liberarse el mismo del agarre del hombre, pero en cambio solo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. - A mi también me da gusto verte.

En cambio a Kerchak le costaba respirar, pero sabia no estaba en condiciones para hacer algo, así que solo le quedo seguir la corriente.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Zeus decidiera que era suficiente y soltar a ambos, pero su sonrisa no desapareció, y llamo un a su hijo con la mano para que se acercara.

Por un momento Hércules consideró desobedecer a su padre, pero casi al instante camino hacia los tres Alfas, la presencia de estos era más abrumadora que hacia unos momentos cuando estuvieron en la oficina del director y solo le quedo estar parado a un lado de su padre.

El brazo de Zeus jalo hacia el a su hijo, en un medio abrazo.

\- Este es mi hijo, Hércules.

Los ojos de Azrael recorrieron al joven, para después dar un ligera inclinación de cabeza en reconocimiento.

\- ¿A todo esto por que nos llamaron? - preguntó Zeus a su hijo, mientras que su brazo lo movía.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia Kristoff, y el rubio se aclaró la garganta con un poco de incomodidad. - Sus hijos se involucraron en una pelea, como ya he dicho.

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a sus cachorros, poniendo a estos un poco nerviosos.

\- ¿Ganaste? - Le pregunto Zeus a su hijo.

\- Debes estar bromeando. - La voz de Kerchak retumbo en la arena. - Es claro que mi cachorro le gana al tuyo.

El corazón de Tarzan se detuvo unos segundos por la forma en que se refirió Kerchak a el.

\- Señores... - Kristoff trato de llamar su atención pero era inútil los tres hombres, comenzaron una acalorada discusión defendiendo a sus propios hijos.

\- Mi hijo es mas fuerte...

\- ¡La fuerza no lo es todo, Tarzan es mas astuto!

\- Mi niña es la que esta menos golpeada, es claro que ninguno de los suyos pudo hacer nada contra ella.

Los ojos de Minerva rodaron en sus cuencas por la actitud de los hombres, dando un sonoro suspiro hizo que Anna la viera. - Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo.

La pelicobre se tenso en su lugar, pese a saber que su abuela era una omega y fácilmente ser más alta que ella por una cabeza, aún así se sintió como una niña pequeña, y era consciente le debía respeto al ser la matriarca de su familia. - Si... te juro que ellos fueron los que comenzaron, yo solo me defendí.

\- ¡Ja, escuchaste! - río Zeus. - Tu niña solo se defendió.

\- Por eso mismo, sabe que yendo en serio sus hijos no tendrían oportunidad.

La mano de Minerva se estampo en su frente, con un sonoro golpe, y se acerco a Azrael. - ¿Puedes calmarte?

Los ojos del hombre solo vieron al rostro de Minerva para después asentir levemente, guardando la compostura.

Viendo la forma de comportarse de Azrael, Zeus esbozo una gran sonrisa, mientras que hizo el sonido que haría un látigo al cortar el aire, ganándose la risa de varios de los presentes.

Los ojos de Azrael se estrecharon viendo con fiereza a Zeus, sin embargo sus mejillas se enrojecieron sobre su piel blanca.

\- Bueno, ¿que es lo que va a suceder con los cachorros por su pelea? - Preguntó Azrael tratando que la atención no estuviera dirigida hacia el.

Kristoff se aclaró la garganta. - Supongo que viendo las circunstancias, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, por esta vez solo tendrán una advertencia, pero a la próxima tendremos que tomar medidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres caminaron hacia el salón en el que tendrían clases, afortunadamente solo habían perdido la mitad de su clase de educación física, por lo que llegarían a tiempo a la siguiente.

Entraron al salón notando como la mayoría ya ocupaba sus asientos esperando a que comenzara la clase. Pero apenas fueron notados por los demás, vieron como la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a ellos y las pláticas se silenciaron.

Los tres estaban acostumbrados a llamar la atención, por lo que no vieron nada de extraño que sucediera una vez más.

La pelicobre camino hacia una de las bancas desocupadas, detrás de una joven de cabello rubio platinado, en realidad no le presto atención hasta que estuvo sentada detrás de ella y se dio el tiempo de respirar dejando que su olfato se llenara del aroma de los jóvenes que la rodeaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando entre el aroma de los jóvenes había unos cuantos en especial, para ella era algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pues Azrael olía fuerte, como si su nariz estuviera en contra de un árbol, su abuela le recordada al olor del campo, pero en ese instante fue diferente y volvió a aspirar tratando de captar más de aquel olor tan atrayente, una vez lo hizo sintió algo extraño en todo su cuerpo, era como si un fuego corriera por debajo de su piel, sintiendo hormiguear todo su ser.

El olor era tan cautivante y único que le era difícil siquiera poder decir que era lo que era lo que le hacia sentir.

A pesar de sentir aquel calor, también sentía una extraña paz, era como una vez que había quedado atrapada junto con su familia en una tormenta de nieve, estaban resguardados en una cabaña, y su abuela le dio una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Te molesto?

La suave voz de una joven la saco de su nebulosa, y cuando por fin vio lo que estaba haciendo, pues prácticamente tenía su rostro entre las hebras del cabello platinado, pero no quería separarse, quería seguir siendo cautivada por aquel exquisito aroma, sin embargo volvió a su lugar con un gruñido inconforme.

Los ojos azules la veían con cierto desprecio, mientras que Anna hacia su mejor intento de sonrisa.

\- ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Anna luchando contra el impulso de tomar entre sus manos a la niña.

Un bufido fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero con cada respiración que daba, sentía como el fuego en su interior crecía, era diferente al que sentía cuando tenía frente suyo a un alfa, era como si en realidad quisiera hacer suya a la platinada.

Su mano acaricio un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su banca, pero una mano se lo arrebató.

\- ¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejaras en paz?

Anna se sintió extasiada, y afirmó con entusiasmo.

\- Elsa, me llamo Elsa Arendelle.


	8. No tan buena primera impresión

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Espero puedan darle una oportunidad al resto de mis trabajos.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VIII. No tan buena primera impresión.

Cuando su padre le dio la oportunidad de ir a la escuela preparatoria, Elsa la tomo de inmediato, claro que estaba condicionada, y una de ellas era no manchar el nombre de la familia.

Desde que tenía memoria le habían dicho como comportarse, ella sabia era una omega, pues su familia era de las pocas que seguia la ''tradición'' de cazar a sus hijos con otros alfas o omegas en dado caso, por lo que apenas entro en su primer ''calor'', la comprometieron con un hombre, ella nunca lo ha visto, pero ella no tiene voz ante su padre, sabe que el sería capaz de hacerla obedecer a la fuerza si se llegara a revelar en contra de el, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Pero por primera vez en su vida seria libre, esta seria pequeña siendo casi nula, pero para Elsa era suficiente.

Lo que nunca creyó posible era encontrar a un alfa en la escuela, mucho menos en su salón, y ahora que hubiera tres en su mismo grupo era casi una burla del destino. Para ella todos los alfas eran iguales, seres que harían cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que querían, animales que se guiaban por su instinto, que se escudaban detrás de su condición para hacer lo que les placía aun si ello significaría lastimar o violar a las omegas, su ejemplo eran todos aquellos que se llamaban a si mismos su manada. Le costo una mordida en su mejilla cuando los tres comenzaron a tratar de mostrar su superioridad, con tal de no mostrar como su instinto le hacia querer esconderse en su nido.

Elsa pudo notar como no era la única que reacciono con la pelea, vio como dos castañas se abrazaban a si mismas tratando de protegerse, ella suponía era la primera vez que veían a un alfa. Por la conmoción la actitud de las tres paso desapercibida, incluso por los propios alfas.

Cuando fueron llevados a la dirección, Elsa aprovechó el ajetreo para acercarse a las dos para llevarlas al baño, pues en sus rostros podía verse el desconcierto de experimentar por primera vez sus instintos a flor de piel, afortunadamente tenía con ella supresores, apenas las tomo de sus brazos pudo sentir como temblaban, pero cuando comenzó a caminar las dos trataron de esconderse en ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo ello, nunca fue especialmente afectiva, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo, apenas se las arregló para llevarlas al baño, poco le faltó para bañarlas en el lavabo, pues sabía el agua fría las ayudaría a volver en sí, por lo menos lo suficiente para el resto de clases.

Después de hacerles tomar los supresores empezaron a reaccionar.

\- ¡Demonios! - escucho decir a la castaña de coleta con el cabello largo. - ¿Que sucedió?

El lado bueno, era que ambas parecieron reaccionar. Secando sus manos Elsa se volvió hacia ambas, "¿Por que me metí en esto?"

\- Esos tres, eran como decirlo... - Trataba de encontrar la manera correcta de decir aquello sin que se alargará de más. - ¿Han escuchado alguna vez los términos, Alfa y omega?

\- ¿El alfabeto griego? - Preguntó la otra castaña, que gracias al agua de su moño caían unos cuantos mechones por su rostro.

Con la respuesta Elsa se quiso golpear la frente. - No... ósea si, pero no.

Ambas vieron con expresiones de desconcierto a la rubia.

\- Aunque suene mal, entre los humanos existen razas, estas son los Alfas y Omegas...

\- ¿No eran ficción?

\- Pues en realidad ya casi no hay alfas, llegando a considerarse extintos.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

\- Ustedes reaccionaron de esa forma por qué esos tres, son alfas. - La confusión se volvió a marcar en los rostros de ambas, causando un suspiro en Elsa. - Y ustedes nacieron como omegas, y reaccionaron de esa forma por qué los tres trataban de demostrar su fuerza o superioridad, por lo que sus instintos les hicieron reaccionar ante ello.

Pareciera logro darse a entender lo suficiente para que ambas lograrán tranquilizarse.

Después de secarse lo mejor posible, las tres caminaron a su salón, aunque Elsa caminaba un par de pasos detrás, pues a pesar de ser igual a ambas, ellas tenían algo que ella no, no podía mentirse y decir que no sentía envidia de ambas, ellas tenían opciones, aunque su instinto posiblemente las guiaría ello no quitaba el hecho de que aun así podían elegir y ella no.

Sus compañeros parecieron no notar su ausencia, por lo que pudieron entrar sin llamar la atención.

Lo único que quería Elsa era permanecer lo mas alejada de cualquiera de los alfas, y aunque en ese momento aún no lo sabía, agradecería que aquella pelirroja se sentará detrás de ella, pero en ese momento grito internamente por la cercanía que tenía con ella.

Podía sentir como el rostro de la pecosa se pegaba a su nuca, haciéndole estremecer.

\- ¿Te molesto? - trato de hacer sonar su voz lo más segura que podía, y al verla alejarse supo había conseguido su cometido.

Vio aquella nariz llena de pecas moverse como si se tratara de un pequeño conejito.

Se volteo, para mirar de nuevo al frente, tratando que con algo de suerte, la alfa perdería interés en ella y la dejaría tranquila, sin embargo algo que había aprendido ese día, la suerte jugaba de maneras misteriosas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Escucho decir, sintiendo como inclusive su voz aunque en ese momento serena, sonaba fuerte, como si está estuviera cargada de fuerza.

Dió un bufido exasperada, en realidad tener tan cerca de ella a la pelicobre le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Pero cuando sintió como su cabello era tomado, el recuerdo de su padre "educandola" le hizo tensar todos sus músculos, dentro de si pensó que si no le daba lo que quería, la alfa arremeterá en contra de ella.

\- ¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejaras en paz? - dijo tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible su creciente miedo.

La vio asentir, logrando tranquilizarse lo suficiente para de decir su nombre.

\- Elsa, me llamo Elsa Arendelle.

La peliroja ajena a lo que sentía la joven frente suyo saboreo cada letra del nombre, repitiéndolo como si fuera un mantra. Pero cumpliendo su palabra soltó el mechón de cabello, y no hizo más comentarios limitándose a verla, examinando cada uno de sus movimientos siendo hipnotizada por ellos.

Por un lado, Elsa agradecía que cumpliera con su palabra, por otro más, podía sentir la intensa mirada sobre de ella lo cual la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Las dos clases siguientes fueron de presentaciones, y como se evaluaría en cada una de ellas.

Al salir de la escuela, Elsa vio el carro de uno de los trabajadores de su padre, lo cual su significaba que su pequeña libertad había de acabarse, y regresaría a aquel lugar donde se suponía era su hogar, pero ella no lo sentía de aquella manera, pues si fuera un hogar no tendría que estar en alerta ante cualquier situación que sucedía esperando el golpe, no tendría que vivir con aquel miedo constante, pero sobretodo no tendría que pedir perdón por algo en lo que ella no tenía ningún control, perdón por haber nacido como una omega.

El trayecto fue tortuoso, pues sabía que su padre la estaba esperando.

Cuando llegó su madre, estaba en la puerta de la casa, ella era lo que la familia de su padre esperaba cuando fue comprada, sumisa y sumamente obediente su único "error" había sido darle una hija omega a la familia, un "error" que la familia Arendelle se había encargado de arreglar.

\- Madre, ya llegue. - Saludó como se le había enseñado, bajando un poco la mirada.

Pero aún notando el calor de su mirada en sus ojos, pues cuando tenía a su cachorra con ella, era el único momento verdaderamente feliz de la mujer.

\- Me alegro mi niña. - Iduna acaricio con su mejilla la de Elsa, y aunque quería alargar el momento lo más posible, sabía no era posible, con gran pesar se separo de Elsa, y con la voz apenas audible le dijo. - Tu padre te espera en su despacho.

El miedo recorrió la columna de Elsa, haciéndole estremecer.

Sus pasos eran apenas audibles mientras mas se acercaba a su destino.

Aquella puerta de madera se le figuraba a las puertas del infierno que esperaban por arrancarle lo poco que le quedaba de alma, dio un pequeño golpe a la madera, y casi enseguida escucho aquella voz que le hacia estremecer.

"Pasa"

Su mano temblorosa tomo el pomo de la puerta, y abrió la puerta.

Detrás de un gran escritorio estaba Runeard, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su mirada dura estaba postrada sobre de ella.

\- ¿Me llamó?

El gran hombre se levanto de su silla y camino hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de ella, podía sentir como su estómago se revolvía por el miedo que le causaba. Y cuando se separo de ella por un momento pensó que todo había acabado.

Grave fue su error.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, y lo siguiente que supo era estaba tirada en contra del suelo, trato de usar sus brazos para protegerse, pero la diferencia de fuerzas hizo que fuera inútil, cuando sintió como su cabello era tomado entre la mano del hombre y le hacia verla.

\- ¿De quién es ese olor?

Elsa trato de usar sus manos para liberarse del agarre pero otro golpe le volvió a tumbar.

\- ¿¡De quién es el olor?!

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Elsa, su llanto le hizo imposible el poder contestar, causando aún más ira en el hombre, que le golpeó el estomago dejándola inconsciente.


	9. Oportunidad

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IX. Oportunidad.

Los jóvenes pasaban a su lado sin saber por lo que pasaba, algunos la veían, aunque no era de extrañarse pues sabia era hermosa, pero solo observaban eso en ella, no otra cosa.

Con ayuda de bastante maquillaje logró ocultar los moretones que resultaron por la ira de su padre, camino con un poco de esfuerzo pues el respirar le dolía. Pero a pesar de ello, Elsa no consideraba una opción no ir al escuela, pues cuando su padre por la mañana no le dijo nada sobre alguna prohibición de ello, su corazón se lleno de anhelo que por un par de horas su situación quedaría en segundo plano... aunque claro no tomo en consideración a una pelirroja que solo con verla delante suyo decidió alcanzarla.

La pelicobre sabía había actuado como una verdadera lunática olisqueando a su compañera, y no despegando su vista de ella durante las clases, pero poco podía hacer, era aquel olor que se le grabó en la mente. Desde que llegó a su hogar, planeó todo, se disculparía con ella, se presentaría como era debido, incluso había preparado una frase por si había un silencio incómodo, en realidad no era nada elaborado, ''_Te voy a comenzar a cobrar renta, pues comenzaste a vivir en mi mente''_ incluso para ella era demasiado, pero quería dejar sus intenciones claras desde el comienzo, aunque claro que aceptaría comenzar con una amistad, pero no se detendría hasta poder estar con ella.

Sonrío con lo que ella creía era una sonrisa seductora, y termino por estar a su lado, pero apenas la vio, todo desapareció, sus planes, su sonrisa, incluso su control.

Vio el miedo en los ojos azules de Elsa, como estos parecían desesperadamente buscar una escapatoria de ella, pero sobretodo vio aquellos golpes que fueron tratados de ser ocultados. Una ira inmensurable comenzó a correr por su sangre, siendo tanta que incluso gente a su alrededor se alejo de ella sintiendo el peligro en el aire. Solo logrando clamarse cuando vio a Elsa encogerse, como si creyera que seria capaz de causarle daño.

Cuando Elsa estaba a punto de correr, Anna la tomo del brazo con la suficiente fuerza para detenerla, pero cuidando no lastimarla. Pese a querer liberarse del agarre, Elsa no pudo hacerlo, no sabia el por que de esto, si era miedo... o algo mas. Así que Anna la llevo a la arena dónde había estado el día anterior.

La luces estaban apagadas, y estuvieran a ciegas si no fuera por su condición, que les ayudo a caminar sin problemas.

Apenas Anna se sentó, jalo a Elsa para sentarla sobre sus piernas, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura para mantenerla quieta, ella había sufrido numerosas ocasiones de golpes en todo su cuerpo, y sabiendo lo doloroso que llegaba a ser, quería ayudar a Elsa, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Y aunque aun podía sentir a Elsa tensa, también sentía aquella necesidad de protegerla.

El corazón de Elsa latía desbocado, llegando a creer que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, miles de escenarios pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno de ellos la preparo para lo que sucedería. Una tímida caricia le hizo jadear, Anna acaricio su mejilla con la propia, aquel suave tacto hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, el dolor que aun sentía se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco con el calor que desprendía la pelicobre, no supo en que momento ella misma comenzó a seguir a Anna anhelando mas el tacto, siendo tan tranquilo y placentero que cuando los brazos que antes la aprisionaban comenzaron a acariciar su piel ni siquiera pensó en huir de ella. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía segura, como si en ese mismo momento estuviera protegida de todo.

Cuando Anna se separo de ella, estuvo a punto de quejarse, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera, una nueva sensación la invadió haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

La lengua de Anna limpiaba su rostro de las lagrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta dejo correr, pero la lengua hizo mas que ello, haciendo desaparecer por completo el poco dolor que seguía presente producto de los golpes.

Cuando Anna estuvo segura había logrado su cometido, hizo que Elsa se recargara en su hombro, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras que con su mejilla acariciaba la coronilla de la rubia, mientras que por momentos sentía como en su brazo corrían los dedos de Elsa, pero lo que le hizo contener la respiración fue cuando en su pecho sintió la mejilla acariciarle.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en silencio en la misma posición, pues no era como si cualquiera de ellas quisiera separarse de la otra.

Sin embargo pese a querer alargar el momento lo mas posible, la mente de Anna no le dejaba tranquila, pues seguía sin saber quien era capaz de lastimar a alguien como Elsa. Por lo qué haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separo de la rubia, viendo el dolor y desconcierto por su acción.

\- Elsa. - con su mano acaricio su mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla, sabiendo que lo qué preguntaría podria causarle daño, pero también sabiendo que no podria dejar siguiera sucediendo. - ¿Quien te hizo eso?

Y Elsa reaccionó tal como lo había pensado, tratando de alejarse de ella, y lo hubiera logrado si Anna no la hubiera tomado de la cintura nuevamente, acercándola a ella. Lo que había sucedido, le había hecho bajar su guardia, pues la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento, solo le había enseñado algo, debía protegerse y eso incluía a su corazón, resguardándolo dentro de barreras que ella misma no podía romper, sabía no podía permitirse ello, así que trato de escapar.

\- Te voy a golpear. - amenazó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Pero Anna no la soltó. - Hazlo, no te soltaré hasta que me lo digas.

La rubia trato de hacer palanca con sus brazos, pero el agarre que la tenía cautiva era fuerte.

Anna sabía podía hacer que se quedará quita, pero eso significaría hacerle daño, por lo que trato de usar algo de lo que estaba segura carecía, paciencia.

Durante varios minutos, Elsa trato de todas las formas soltarse del agarre, incluso llego a morder a Anna en la oreja sacándole sangre, pero para la alfa no fue suficiente para hacerla flaquear, siendo más bien un dolor placentero.

Fue hasta diez minutos después que se quedó quieta, y por un momento Anna pensó había ganado, pero ello no era del todo correcto.

\- ¡¿De qué te sirve saberlo?! - De pronto escucho decir, haciendo que casi la soltará por el grito de la rubia. - ¡Hay cientos de omegas que morirán por ti! ¡¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer que te importo?! ¿¡Es tu maldito orgullo!? ¿¡Soy eso!? ¿¡Una jodida forma de mostrarle a todos que puedes hacer lo que quieras?!

Y aunque la ira en lo ojos de Elsa era palpable, Anna no podía dejar de admirarla, viendo aquellos ojos azules brillar con lágrimas sin derramar, como si aquello que se negaba a ser dicho, fuera pronunciado por ellos, y con ello sintió su corazón saltarse un par de latidos para después aumentar su pulso a un ritmo alarmante.

\- No. - No supo cuánto tiempo se tardó en contestar, pero sabía era lo suficiente como para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas con atención. - Como has visto, soy esclava de mis impulsos, de mis instintos... pero me niego a aceptar que lo que siento por ti es solamente eso... - Aprovechando la conmoción en Elsa, tomo su mano guiándola a su pecho, dejándole sentir su corazón latir desbocado. - Nunca he sentido esto, y no planeo que me aceptes de inmediato, pero me rehuso a dejar que cualquiera te vuelva a hacer daño.

Sentir aquel golpear en contra de su mano, era hipnótico, y aquella seguridad que sintió entre los brazos de Anna se intensificó tanto que no lo creía posible, sus propios instintos, su mente y corazón, le gritaban por creer las palabras dichas, sintiendo como la paredes de su corazón se desmoronaban como si nunca hubieran sido un obstáculo para Anna.

\- ¿Que harás al saberlo?

La venganza fue lo primero que pensó, pero sabía esa no era una respuesta aceptable, por lo menos aún no, afortunadamente logró guardar silencio antes de decirlo.

\- Protegerte, no dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

Los ojos de Elsa brillaron en anhelo, pero ese mismo brillo murió casi al instante. - No puedes protegerme de el...

\- Si puedo y lo haré.

\- No se detendrá ante nada.

\- No importa, yo haré lo necesario para estar a tu lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprovechando que Anna estaba en la escuela, Azrael y Minerva aprovechaban el tiempo libre del que gozaban de diferentes maneras, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo planeó, las cosas sucedieron de aquella manera.

La mujer de cabello negro tenía el pecho en contra de la cama, su respiración era errática, sintiendo cada golpe contra sus caderas con cada vez más fuerza, el sonido de su pieles golpeando una contra la otra cubría toda la recámara, podía sentir el aliento golpear su nuca, mientras que aquellas grandes manos sostenían las suyas aprisionando su ser. Podía sentir su climax llegar con una fuerza abrumadora, pero su liberación se vio interrumpida cuando en la nebulosa de placer, escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, y un olor nuevo invadió su hogar.

\- Esperaaa...

Una mordida en su hombro le hizo callar, podía sentir un hilo de sangre bajar por su piel, mientras que una de las manos que la tenía sujeta, viajó hasta su pecho, tomando con brusquedad.

Sintiendo como su interior se llenaba, sus paredes se comprimieron alrededor del nudo que le hacia enloquecer. Sintiendo el placer nublar su mente, mientras que todo su ser ardía.

\- Abuela... - Se escucho el llamado.

Ambos se separaron, un poco enojados de verse interrumpidos, se vistieron solo para ver qué sucedía, dispuestos a regresar cuanto antes a su actividad.

Al bajar las escaleras, Azrael se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo como su corazón se detuvo un par de segundos, por la imagen que tenía enfrente, jurando por un momento aquello solo era un producto de su imaginación, una ilusión que trataba de hacerle daño. Sin embargo, la mano de Minerva al tomar la suya, lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para volver en sí.

Nadie en su propia "manada" se podía comparar al ser que tenía enfrente, Elsa se acerco más a Anna cuando aquellos ojos negros se posaron sobre de ella, pues sabía aquel ser merecía su mayor respeto.

\- Regresaste temprano. - Puntualizó Minerva, sintiendo la incomodidad del ambiente.

\- Si. - Anna se rasco la nuca, en realidad no había pensado como explica la situación. - Sucedió algo.

\- ¿Tu nombre?

La firme voz hizo estremecer a la rubia. - Elsa, Elsa Arendelle. - Contestó lo mas clara posible, pues dudaba siquiera poder decir más que eso.

Azrael asintió, mientras que se acercaba a ella, Elsa se encogió ligeramente, cuando la mano del hombre se alzó por encima de su cabeza, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando sintió como aquella misma mano le revolvía el cabello.

\- Siéntete cómoda, está es tu casa.

El hombre se alejó, pues necesitaba un trago para relajarse, pero no dio más de dos pasos cuando la voz de Anna lo detuvo.

\- Sobre eso...

Si antes Elsa se sentía intimidada, ahora era tanta la presión que se escondió detrás de Anna, las manos de Azrael estaban sobre los brazos del sillón, pero se podía escuchar como la madera del mueble crujía por la fuerza con la que era apretada. Las venas de su cuello eran completamente visibles mientras que su rostro se tornaba cada vez más rojo.

\- Anna llévala a una de las habitaciones de seguridad, necesito hablar con Minerva. - Pese a que la voz trataba de ser clara, podían escucharse pequeños gruñidos con cada palabra dicha.

La pelicobre inmediatamente hizo lo que se le dijo, tomado la mano de la rubia para guiarla.

Apenas entraron, Elsa podía ver por que le llamó de seguridad, la puerta era de acero pudiéndose cerrar por dentro, una gran cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, y varios muebles en las paredes los hacían ver como un departamento.

\- Tiene su propio baño, así podrás tener tu privacidad, puedes acomodar como te sientas cómoda, y tomar lo que quieres, si necesitas algo solo dime.

Elsa camino hacia la cama, viendo varios cojines sobre de ella, e inconscientemente empezó a colocarlos para hacer su nido, no sabia como había aceptado la propuesta de Anna, era una locura, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir.

\- ¿Que estamos haciendo?

La voz de Anna le hizo saltar, viendo como la pelicobre le ayudaba colocando las almohadas en forma parecida a la suya.

\- Un.. un nido.

\- Ohhh... se ve cómodo.

Sin querer en ese momento pensar en nada, hizo que los brazos de Anna le rodearan la cintura, y que ambas quedarán acostadas en "su nido".


	10. Concecuencias

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupó sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo X. Consecuencias.

Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de despertar en una habitación ajena a la suya, estuvo apunto de levantarse de golpe y tratar de correr lo mas lejos posible, sin embargo un calor extrañamente confortable le cubría casi en su totalidad, y aun en la nebulosa que era su mente por las horas de sueño vio a su estómago donde el calor era mayor.

Viendo un brazo ajeno abrazarla, sus ojos subieron por la extremidad, logrando ver detrás suyo a una maraña de pelo cobrizo, y el rostro más adorable que jamás allá presenciado, por la cercanía podía sentir la suave respiración en contra de ella, pero mas que ello era capaz de ver todas aquellas pequeñas pecas que bañaban el rostro de la joven que la tenía abrazada, como si temiera que pudiera huir de sus brazos.

En realidad aun no podía siquiera creer que acepto la propuesta de la alfa, a su parecer era una completa locura, pero sabia por que lo había hecho, fueron al ver esos orbes que increíblemente le transmitieron una paz que hasta ese momento había sido ajena a ella.

_-No se detendrá ante nada. - Escucho a su propia voz temblorosa, mostrando un poco de aquel miedo que no le dejaba tranquila desde que tenía memoria._

_\- No importa, yo haré lo necesario para estar a tu lado. - aquellas palabras, dichas con tal firmeza hizo que su cuerpo se relajara, como si inconscientemente anhelara creer en ella. _

_Los ojos de la rubia platinada viajaron al rostro de Anna, viendo como sus ojos mostraban la misma intensidad con lo que lo había dicho. _

_\- Confía en mi. _

_Solo ello basto para que el corazón de Elsa dieran un sobresalto, gritándole que debía creer en ella. _

_\- Mi padre..._

_Sintió como si pronunciar tan simples palabras, le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, llegando al punto en el que incluso pequeñas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. _

_Los brazos que la tenían cautiva de pronto la liberaron, y llenando su ser con un terrible pánico, al pensar que había cometido un error al abrirse con Anna, sin embargo supo no había sido así, al sentirla nuevamente pero ahora abrazándola con ternura, dejando que sacara todo lo que la oprimía por dentro, rompiéndose a llorar entre sus brazos._

_Con el cuerpo de la cobriza alrededor suyo, el tiempo se fue como agua, perdiendo la noción de este. _

_\- Vive conmigo_.

_\- ¿Que? - preguntó incrédula Elsa. _

_\- Supongo que no vas a querer actuar en contra de el, o ya lo hubieras hecho, y aunque no creo sea lo correcto, puedes huir, no se atrevería a ir en contra de mi familia, y aunque así sea, te prometo no dejar que te vuelva hacer algo. _

_Y sin poder decir nada por la conmoción de su corazón, queriendo creer en Anna, asintió. _

Los delgados dedos de Elsa quitaron un mechón de cabello del rostro de Anna, queriendo ver con claridad el bello rostro de la pecosa.

Y aunque aún se sentía en paz, la incertidumbre de que por el hecho de aceptar la propuesta de la mujer frente suyo, está toma las riendas de su vida seguía presente en ella. Queriendo dejarlo en claro lo antes posible, sus dedos hicieron presión dándole un pellizco a la mejilla de Anna.

Podía jurar había utilizado más fuerza de la que quería, pero apenas y fue capaz de hacer que medio abriera los ojos.

\- Mmmm... - vio como movía su boca tratando de quitar la molestia sensación de sequedad de ella. - Buenos días.

Los ojos de Elsa rodaron en sus cuencas al verla cerrar los ojos dispuesta a volver a dormir, por lo que decidió hablar antes de que sucediera.

\- Anna, necesitamos hablar.

No logrando lo que quería, solo la vio asentir mientras que volvía a acostarse.

\- Es en serio, ¡Anna por favor!

Y con un sonoro suspiro, Anna se sentó mientras se tallaba los ojos tratando de descubrir que era tan importante como para interrumpir su sueño.

\- Ya estoy despierta, ¿que sucede? - Sin querer hacerlo, su tono de voz fue más grave de lo que quería, haciendo que Elsa se hiciera pequeña en su lugar.

Y al no recibir respuesta, abrió los ojos, viendo lo que había causado, sintiéndose culpable en el acto.

\- Yo... lo siento, de verdad, de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención hablar así... - Sus manos trataron de tomar las de Elsa, pero esta se lo impidió alejándose de ella.

Sin saber cómo remediar su error, Anna se levanto de la cama.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta fue la perfecta oportunidad para irse.

El ver a Anna alejándose de ella le hizo sentir de pronto tan sola, que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a sí misma. Aunque también le impidió saber quien era el que llamaba la casa de la cobriza.

En el camino a la puerta, Anna recapacitaba lo que había sucedido, iba tan sumida en su cabeza que ni siquiera pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

Afortunadamente su instinto actuó justo a tiempo, logrando hacerse a un lado cuando un puño trato de golpear su rostro.

Tomando el brazo entre su mano izquierda logró golpear al hombre que le atacaba, justo en su cara. Y fue cuando lo vio, de facciones regias aunque con un poco de sobrepeso, con bigote y cabello castaño.

\- ¿Quien se cree que es, al venir a mi casa de esta forma? - aunque no gritara, la voz de Anna lograba mostrar lo molesta que se sentía.

\- ¡Aquí tienen algo que me pertenece! - el rostro del hombre estaba rojo por el enojo que sentía. - ¡Dénmelo antes de que les obligue a hacerlo!

Los puños de Anna se hicieron puños, logrando unir los puntos en su cabeza, su mirada se hizo mas fiera viendo con total rencor al hombre, su respiración de pronto se hizo mas pesada, sobretodo por aquella manera en la que se había referido a Elsa.

\- Lárguese y no vuelva. - logró decir entre gruñidos Anna, tratando de no hacer una estupidez. - Es mi única advertencia.

Pero el hombre no tomo bien la amenaza, golpeando en la nariz a Anna solo para demostrarle que no era buena idea meterse con el, desafortunadamente ello no fue buena idea.

El sentir la sangre escurrir de su nariz, que el liquido vital entrara en su boca, y probar el sabor metálico, activo algo en Anna, quitando el poco control que tenía sobre si misma.

Iduna esperaba en el automóvil de su esposo por su regreso, aunque estaba preocupada, esperaba que su pequeña cachorra logrará escapar de las garras de la familia Arendelle, en realidad no le importaba haber recibido la ira de Runeard, con tal de que su hija estuviera bien.

Sus manos no podían quedarse quietas masajendo una contra la otra, estaba tan ensimismada, que dio un salto cuando un fuerte golpe hizo que el carro se moviera sobre sus rieles. Vio hacia la parte de enfrente viendo como su esposo trataba de levantarse del capote, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, y aunque se podía ver poco, su piel estaba negra por golpes recibidos.

Su mirada fue hacia la casa en la que se supone estaba Elsa, viendo caminar con total calma a una joven de cabellos cobres, sus puños estaban rojos y goteantes de sangre, y aunque sabía no debía sentir aquello sintió su ser vibrar con tal demostración de fuerza.

La cobriza en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a perder el control de esa manera, pero el saber que era el quien le había hecho daño a Elsa, y la manera en la que se había referido a ella, fue suficiente para hacer que su bestia tomara el control.

Sus puños ardían por los golpes dados, sentía incluso como sus mismos huesos se hacían añicos con cada uno de ellos, pero aquel dolor solo hacia que cada uno después de ellos fueran con mayor fuerza.

Sus pies la llevaron a un carro ajeno fuera de su casa, pero este no era su objetivo era el hombre que cobardemente trataba de huir de ella, y al ver ello acelero el paso, llegando a el antes de que pudiera volver a subir al automóvil.

Lo empujo con fuerza contra el capote del carro, abollando este, su respiración era dejada salir entre gruñidos que mostraban con exacta precisión el como se sentía, sus manos tomaron la cabeza del hombre azotándola en contra del metal, las gotas de sangre ajena llegaron a caer en su rostro, mientras escuchaba los suaves quejidos del hombre, que entre balbuceos pedía piedad, pero sus manos se rehusaban a soltarlo.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños bajo del automóvil, su piel estaba manchada de morado, y por el olor pudo saber quién había sido el responsable de ello, sintiendo increíblemente mayor enojo, loo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

El hombre apenas consciente, pensó ingenuamente que su castigo había concluido, cuando sintió como sus pies eran tomados, y toda su humanidad caía el suelo, sintiendo el frío asfalto en contra de su rostro, la sangre volvió a brotar cuando un pie hizo que su cabeza pegara violentamente en contra del suelo, sentia como sus dientes eran arrancados por la fuerza de las patadas, ni siquiera teniendo la fuerza para seguir suplicando por la piedad que creía merecer.

Lo siguiente que supo era que su conciencia se desvanecía, sintiendo a su cuerpo sucumbir ante el dolor.

Anna vio el rostro desfigurado del hombre a sus pies, sabia que aun respiraba, pero deseaba acabar con su miserable existencia, terminar por una vez por todas con el dolor de Elsa, pero se detuvo al ver a la rubia en la puerta de su hogar, con aquella mujer de cabellos castaños abrazándola.

Los ojos de Anna se cerraron y aulló terminado con el encuentro, coronándose como la ganadora.


	11. en la mirada

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Haciendo Spam de mis propias historias, les pido le den una oportunidad a los dos crossover que escribo.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XI. En la mirada.

Había mucho que se preguntaba Minerva, pues no era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada en los ojos de Azrael, pues siendo sinceros el primer recuerdo que tiene fue esta, la nebulosa que venía con el pasar del tiempo no le hizo olvidarlo, podia sentir a su cuerpo temblar del miedo y el frío, frente a ella estaba el, cubierto de sangre, pero abrazándola tratando de tranquilizar su llanto, cantando una suave melodía, mientras que sentía como las lágrimas ajenas caían sobre su rostro.

Lo poco que sabe de el, ha sido casi siempre de la boca de otras personas, rumores que corren en torno de su persona, pues incluso lo considero muerto por mas de veinte años, cuando los rumores decían que había caído en una pelea en la que sus heridas eran tantas que nadie podría haber sobrevivido.

Cuando niña llego a preguntar por su madre, pensado que Azrael era su padre, pero no fue hasta mucho después que sabría la verdad.

Cuando ella era apenas una adolescente, los alfas aunque escasos eran mas comunes que hoy en día, por lo que la mayoría quería que su comportamiento fuera como el del resto de omegas, dejando que los alfas hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, pero el que creía en ese entonces era su padre, la había criado para no dejar que nadie la hiciera menos, llegando al punto en el que la forzó a ir en contra de sus instintos con tal de que ello no pasara.

Con el tiempo acepto que la mentalidad de las personas no podria cambiar, manteniéndose alejada de los alfas, y no fue hasta que conoció a Marcus que eso cambio, ella asistía a la universidad, algo raro dada su condición y vivió en carne propia la degradación que sufrían los omegas, pero el fue el único que no trato de hacerla menos, incluso su relación comenzó como una simple amistad. Pero con el tiempo los sentimientos fueron cambiando, y en una noche en la que su calor llego sin que ella lo tuviera previsto, concibieron a su primer hijo.

Ambos acordaron decirle a Azrael, pensando que este tomaría la noticia con alegría... pero no fue así.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de hablar, cuando dio su negativa a cualquier relación que pudieran tener.

''Mi niña no necesita nada de ti'' en su vida Minerva había sido ella la que causará su enojo, teniendo miedo por primera vez de el. ''Vete, olvídate de ella''.

Marcus no acepto, retando al hombre a una pelea con tal de que este les diera su bendición.

El recuerdo de la ira hecha hombre sigue tan fresco que aun puede sentir aquella presión.

Los golpes eran tan fuertes y despiadados que incluso pensó que lo llegaría a matar, no fue hasta que ella se metió entre ambos que dejo de golpearlo, pero las palabras que pronunció, fueron más dolorosas que cualquier golpe que le pudo haber dado en su intento de proteger a Marcus.

''De haber sabido que tomarías este camino...'' en ese momento le dio la espalda, como si no pudiera siquiera verle el rostro mientras le hablaba, su voz cargaba la decepción que sentía, llegando incluso al asco. ''... hubiera dejado que tu padre te casara con quisiera... lárgate... vete de mi vista antes de que te mate... antes de que te mande con el''

Con el corazón roto, Minerva comenzó una nueva vida junto a Marcus, pero incluso con lo doloroso que era aquel recuerdo, no hubo día en el que no pensara en Azrael, pues aunque llego a amar a su difunto esposo, siempre supo que en realidad su corazón solo le pertenecía a alguien.

Por ello cuando volvió a su vida, aquellos sentimientos no tardaron en florecer, llegando a lo que eran.

Ahora viéndolo desgarrar su músculos mientas trataba de hacer que su ira se fuera, como su rostro seguía viéndose aquel odio que cargaba. De nueva cuenta se preguntaba qué tanto escondía su mirada.

Pero mientras lo veía, sintió que como su pareja, podría descubrir que era eso que no le dejaba ver.

Y para ello debía ser paciente, por lo que se sentó viéndolo cargar una y otra vez una barra con todo el peso que esta soportaba.

Ninguno dijo nada, aunque sus palabras fueron que debía hablar con ella.

El estar sentada por tanto tiempo le arrullo y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escucho el sonido de la pesa contra el suelo.

Y vio como Azrael se derrumbó cayendo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas, en sus brazos se marcaban sus músculos tensos al punto del desgarro, sus venas saltaban al bombear la sangre por su cuerpo.

Y aquella mirada se había ido, dejando al hombre perdido en sus pensamientos y a la bestia luchando por salir.

Con calma se acerco a él, como si temiera que este pudiera huir de ella.

Apenas lo tuvo enfrente quito las manos para poder ver su rostro, y antes de que dijera algo, sobo su mejilla sobre la propia.

Y aunque al principio, el sentirlo fue incomodo por lo tenso de su mandíbula, con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió en un tacto suave, como si anhelara también el mimo.

Supo que se había tranquilizado cuando sus brazos la cubrieron pegándola a su pecho, haciendo que escuchara el bombear de su corazón.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo qué pasó?

Por respuesta recibió un gruñido que reflejaba el desagrado a la idea. Pero Minerva se rehusaba a rendirse tan fácilmente, y usando su favorable posición, comenzó a acariciar su pecho con su mano, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, dejando suaves mordidas sobre su pulso.

Lo podía sentir gruñir como una juguetona advertencia.

Y es cuando agradecía que al dejar de entrar en celo podía tener relaciones sin restricciones de temporada. Pues empezaba a sentir como algo comenzaba a presionar en contra de su pierna.

\- Dime que te molesta... - le susurro al oído dejándole una mordida sobre el lóbulo del mismo.

Lo sintió tensar sus músculos nuevamente, como si su cuerpo se preparará para una batalla que comenzaría en cualquier momento.

\- Esa niña... Elsa, ¿no notas se parece mucho a Anna?

La imagen de ambas apareció en su mente, y en efecto, solo pequeñas cosas eran las que las diferenciaban.

\- Pero ese cabello, ese tono de piel... - y al escuchar su voz, sintió como si no hablara con ella, sino se lo dijera a sí mismo. - Es el vivo retrato de mi madre... no puedo creer que después de todo lo qué pasó, las cosas terminaran de esta manera.

Las palabras eran tan aleatorias que Minerva no era capaz de entender dónde comenzaba una idea y terminaba otra.

Y desafortunadamente, un gran ajetreó le impido preguntar a que se refería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El haber tenido que ir a la jefatura de policía por Anna, fue toda una experiencia, sumado al hecho de que ahora no sólo era Elsa, sino que también había otra omega, que parecía rehusarse a alejarse de su nieta.

Y por un momento pensó eso debía haber sido lo peor de la noche, lamentablemente no fue así.

Después de mostrar la grabación de una cámara de seguridad dónde se mostraba que Anna solo se había "defendido" y haber hecho todo el papeleo para que no pasara la noche detenida, la mujer castaña que dio testimonio en contra de Runeard los siguió en silencio.

Y en sus ojos podía verse el miedo que sentía, siendo tanto este que ni Minerva, ni Azrael la detuvieron cuando incluso subió a la camioneta junto a la pequeña manada.

Mientras que la camioneta avanzaba por las calles, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el del motor trabajando.

Minerva vio por el espejo retrovisor, observado como Anna inspeccionaba las vendas sobre sus nudillos, seguramente incomoda por las suturas que le tuvieron que poner al desgarrar su piel por los golpes dados. Mientras que a un lado suyo madre e hija se abrazaban una a la otra, pues aunque Runeard había sufrido un poco de lo que merecía, sabían que aquello había sido solo el comienzo, de algo que ninguna de las dos quería involucrarse.

\- ¡¿Que carajo!?

Apenas iba a voltear hacia el camino, cuando de pronto sintió como el cinturón de seguridad la detuvo de un golpe, producto del frenar abrupto de la camioneta.

Ni siquiera habían podido entrar al estacionamiento de su casa, pues dos Mercedes-Benz se encontraban estacionados.

Azrael sentía su sangre hervir de la ira, más aun cuando vio a la entrada de su hogar, percatándose de que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

\- Quédense aquí. - Dijo en general, y cuando Anna estaba a punto de protestar, gruñó enseñándole sus dientes, haciendo que la cachorra se volviera a sentar.

Bajo de la camioneta utilizando el camino para tranquilizase lo mas posible, pues desde que había visto a Elsa, supo que ese momento llegaría, pero el saberlo no hacia el mantenerse bajo control más fácil.

Con las manos hechas puños entro a su hogar, sentados en su sala había dos alfas.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué están aquí? - dijo mientras que observaba a ambos levantarse, incluso sonrío cuando estos trataron de intimidarlo.

\- Lamentó la interrupción a su hogar, somos parte de la familia Arende...

\- ¡Me importa una mierda, de que jodida manada sean! - su rostro se desfiguro por la ira, y ambos hombres dieron un par de pasos atrás completamente aterrados, nunca creyeron ver a alguien así, pues pensaban que de la que debían preocuparse era de la cachorra. - ¿¡Que carajo hacen en mi hogar?!

Uno de ellos era más grande que el otro, pelirrojo y de gran barba, este se puso delante de su hermano, cubriéndolo con su gran cuerpo.

\- Usted sabe que los omegas son de la propiedad de los jefes de familia. - Dijo mientras veía como el alfa frente suyo se ponía rojo de la ira. - solo queremos de vuelta aquello que nos pertenece.

Por un momento Azrael pensó en seguir el ejemplo de su cachorra, pero una mejor idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, y ello era descubrir de una vez por todas si sus sospechas eran correctas.

\- Conozco las leyes de las manadas... - para sorpresa de los alfas, vieron como de un momento el hombre se tranquilizaba, incluso parecía un poco sumiso. - He sido regido por ellas incluso antes de que sus padres nacieran.

\- Entonces nos dará la razón. - dijo con alegría el más grande sin percatarse de como Azrael caminaba para quedar justo enfrente de ellos, y metía su mano a su bolsillo.

\- En parte sin duda alguna. - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿En parte? - la pregunta fue hecha con desconcierto.

\- Si no me equivoco, y corríjanme de ser así. - dijo mientras que su mano fue puesta frente de los hombres. - La familia Arendelle en realidad es una rama secundaria.

Los ojos de los hombres se abrieron al punto en que Azrael pensó que se les saldrían de las cuencas, pues aquello era algo que solo los alfas de la manada sabían.

\- O por favor no se sorprendan, pues temo que no escuchen lo demás que tengo por decir.

\- ¿Como es que sabe eso?

\- Eso en realidad no les importa, pero según las mismas leyes de las manadas, por la cual ustedes se rigen, la familia principal, aquella de la cual su matriarca salió, Elizabeth sino mal recuerdo, tiene el control en realidad.

\- ¡No importa, la rama principal murió hacia mucho tiempo!

\- No me grites. - Advirtió Azrael. - Y te equivocas.

La mano de Azrael se abrió dejado ver un amuleto de oro, dónde se podía ver una media luna grabada en el metal. - Yo soy Azrael Mänen, alfa de la familia Mänen, de la rama principal, me gané mi derecho con la sangre de mis ancestros, y la familia Arendelle debe servirme así como todos aquello que nacieron y se unieron a ella, mi hermana Elizabeth me pertenece por derecho de sangre así como sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos.

\- Eso... eso es...

\- Hablen con ella, sé que aún vive, y si no quieren que haga ejercer mi derecho sobre sus vidas, no vuelvan a acercase a las dos omegas que ahora están bajo la familia Mänen.

\- Pero eso significa... - Dijo uno de ellos con temor.

\- Yo se lo que significa.


	12. Morir por tus palabras

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XII. Morir por tus palabras.

La espera dentro de la camioneta era tortuosa, con cada segundo que pasaba la tensión subía.

Por un lado, Elsa sentía que en cualquier momento todo se iría de sus manos, como si el destino solo le dejara probar un poco de libertad para después arrancársela de las manos haciendo que volviera al yugo de la familia Arendelle, e Iduna tenía una perspectiva parecida a la de su hija, pues su educación había sido estar bajo las órdenes de los alfas, y no sólo había ido en contra de ello sino que también de la manada a la que pertenecía, sabiendo que si llegaba a estar frente a esta lo único que le esperaba era la muerte.

Y por otro lado solo había una palabra que pudiera describir la situación con Anna, enjaulada, era como se sentía, quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello, moviéndose en su asiento y tallando sus manos en contra de su pantalón, y cuando no pudo contenerse salió de la camioneta, aun sabiendo que se abuela se enojaría con ella y sin saber lo que ocasionaría en las demás.

Apenas se escucho el golpe de la puerta cerrándose, un ataque de pánico atacó a Elsa, pues por su mente solo estaba el hecho de que Anna ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera podia ver que esta se encontraba apenas a un par de metros de la camioneta, su respiración se hizo pesada, costándole respirar como si de pronto el aire fuera sumamente pesado rehusándose a entrar en su cuerpo, sus uñas arañaron la piel de su pierna, y pequeños hilos de sangre corrieron de ellas, su rostro giraba de un lado a otro buscando a la pelicobre, pero no podía verla, sentía que le había mentido, que la había dejado sola, había confiado en ella y la traiciono. El ataque era tan fuerte que incluso Iduna comenzó a sufrir del mismo. Y aunque solo había pasado un minuto desde que Anna bajo de la camioneta, en su mente fue una eternidad.

Después de su inútil intento de hacer que su nieta regresara, Minerva volteo la mirada percatándose del estado de las dos mujeres que estaban detrás suyo, y sabiendo lo peligroso que era, bajo corriendo de la camioneta y sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta trasera, y aunque sabía que posiblemente dejaría un par de moretones sobre de ambas, se las ingenio para bajarlas de las vehículo, tanto para que pudieran respirar como para que vieran a Anna que caminaba hacia la casa.

Ni siquiera dándose el tiempo para tranquilizarse, ambas corrieron hacia la cobriza, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintieron cuando de la casa salieron dos hombres que conocían perfectamente.

Tanto Frederick como Fergus eran conocidos por su misma manada como alfas despiadados, siendo sus esposas e hijas las mayores víctimas de ambos hermanos.

Por lo que apenas los vieron, ambas bajaron las cabezas, pues sabían que ninguno se tocaría el corazón para "educarlas".

Por un momento Anna vio la actitud de ambas mujeres, para después enfocar su atención en los hombres, no necesitaba mucho para saber que no eran mejores que Runeard, por lo que de inmediato se puso en guardia delante de ambas omegas, dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario para protegerlas. Sin saber que era innecesario.

\- No se atrevan a bajar la cabeza delante de nadie.

La profunda voz les hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero ambas sabían que se referían a ellas.

Alzando con cierta desconfianza sus cabezas, podían ver como los ojos de ambos hombres brillaban de odio por la humillación que creían estar recibiendo.

Y la sonrisa de Azrael se hizo aun mas grande al punto que su rostro se desfiguro.

\- Inclínense ante ellas.

Ambos jadearon indignados, pues como era posible que se inclinaran ante unas omegas. E incluso pensaron en desobedecer al alfa, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, yéndose, un par de manos los tomaron de sus nucas, la fuerza del hombre los empujo al suelo, haciendo que sus cabezas pegaran en contra del concreto.

Todo su ser ardían en rabia, viendo desde abajo a las omegas que hace dos días no se atrevían siquiera a mirarlos a los ojos. Y ahora ellos eran obligados a estar debajo de ellas. Solo pudiendo pensar en cuanto querían levantarse y hacerles ver que aun estaban por encima de ambas.

Y un gruñido los hizo volver a la mayor humillación que jamás hayan recibido.

\- Háganlo. - dijo Azrael acercando su rostro para que solo ellos dos lo pudieran oír. - Levántense, y traten de hacer que vuelvan a estar debajo de ustedes, ohhh... poderosos alfas, y déjenme también demostrarles el por que yo estoy por encima de ustedes, háganme ejercer mi derecho sobre sus vidas como ustedes piensan que lo tienen sobre ellas.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que elegir, sabiendo que el hombre que los tenía sujetos había proclamado su derecho sobre la manada secundaria, y no solo se había conformado con ello, sino que al haber hecho a ambas omegas parte de su manada, termino retando a una lucha a toda la familia Arendelle; por lo que eligieron pelear despues contra el, cuando se diera la lucha por el derecho por ser el alfa de la manada.

Tragándose su orgullo bajaron la cabeza, dejando de tratar de levantarse.

Ambas omegas veían casi con pena a ambos hombres, podían ver como su dignidad, aquella que tanto alardeaba la familia Arendelle siendo aplastada ante aquél que estaba por encima de ellos.

Cuando creyó que fue suficiente, dejo que ambos se levantaran.

Y por un momento, los presentes sintieron que todo había acabado.

Sin embargo, Fergus no pudo soportar que su orgullo fuera pisoteado.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, tratando de golpear a Azrael, este dio un paso hacia atrás, y aunque estaba sorprendido, no le impidió defenderse del ataque, pues le dio una patada a su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, dando un paso hacia delante se colocó detrás de el, y cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, evitó su caída, sosteniendo su quijada con su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía su nuca.

\- ¿Cuantas personas se necesitan para dar un mensaje?

Un frío recorrió la espalda de los que veían la escena, incluso el hombre trato de hacer que lo soltara, pero en un solo movimiento el cuello fue roto, el sonido seco del cuerpo cayendo retumbó en todo el lugar.

Los ojos sin vida veían a la nada, mientras que un hilo de sangre caía de su boca.

\- Llévatelo antes de que tú seas el siguiente.

El shock le impidió hacer otra cosa que no fuera la orden que le fue dada, Frederick sostuvo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano y con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida lo levanto del suelo. Ni siquiera podía procesar lo que había pasado, pero se las arregló para meterlo a su auto.

Y sin más Azrael entro a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras que Anna y Minerva, tomaron a Elsa y a Iduna para hacerlas entrar al que sería su hogar en adelante.

Guiándolas a una habitación, las hicieron acotarse, y gracias al cansancio emocional que sufrieron, no tardaron nada en conciliar el sueño.

Y cuando Minerva estaba por ir a descansar, Anna le sostuvo el brazo impidiendo que siguiera su camino.

\- ¿Que sucederá ahora?

Y fue una de las pocas veces en las que Minerva veía verdaderamente consternada a su nieta, así que acuno su mejilla con su mano, y su dedo acaricio aquellas pecas que la hacían ver tan adorable.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Y con un beso en su frente Minerva se despidió de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido monocromático retumbaba en la habitación.

Con pesar Elsa se levanto buscando el causante del sonido. Viendo un despertador en la cabecera de la cama, apago la alarma de las seis.

Se sentó en la cama viendo a su madre acostada a su lado, ni siquiera podía recodar haberla visto dormir tan tranquilamente antes, por lo qué haciendo el menor movimiento se levanto de la cama.

Después de arreglarse para asistir a la escuela, se dio cuenta que tendría que ver al hombre que mató a Fergus delante de ella, sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa de pronto, pues no sabia siquiera si su situación había cambiado, y Anna no estaba por ningún lado para poder apoyarse en ella.

Se tomo un par de minutos para tranquilizarse, antes de bajar esperando que a la única que viera fuera a Anna.

Pero apenas dio un paso dentro de la sala, vio a la pequeña familia desayunando en el comedor.

Cuando su mirada cayo en Azrael, instintivamente bajo la mirada, y se quedó en su lugar esperando tomar su desayuno cuando el y Anna terminaran de comer. Pero la voz de Anna la hizo voltear a verla.

\- ¿Que haces ahí parada? Se va a enfriar.

Y su voz le falló cuando quiso responder, pues aunque ella se lo dijera, no significaba que Azrael pensara igual.

Con temor alzó su mirada, preguntándole si podía tomar la oferta.

El hombre vio con tristeza a la niña frente a el, y con un sonoro suspiro le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

La pálida tomo la silla desocupada y tomo una pequeña porción de huevos con tocino y una rebanada de pan.

Y aunque Anna trato de hacerla hablar, sus intentos fueron en vano, viendo cómo Elsa se encogía cada que se esperaba que hablara.

Cuando Anna se levanto de su silla, Elsa quiso seguirla, pero Azrael la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

Durante unos cuantos minutos, el silencio reino en la mesa, y solo se rompió cuando Azrael habló.

\- Se que esto debe ser duro para ti. - Los ojos de Elsa no se despegaban del plato vacío frente a ella. - Tu y tú madre son libres de irse.

Y por fin Elsa vio a los ojos al hombre, y este le sonreía.

\- Ahora son parte de mi manada, y aunque aún hay unos cuantos cabos por atar, ambas no volverán a estar bajo el mando de la familia Arendelle, yo solo puedo ofrecerles un poco de ayuda, y está también está abierta por si no quieren permanecer aquí, pero si deciden estar junto a nosotros, quiero que se sientan como de los nuestros, comemos juntos, caminamos juntos.

Los ojos de Elsa ardían, y no sabia por qué.

\- ¿Vienes? - Anna le preguntó ofreciéndole su mochila.

Su mirada viajó entre Anna y el hombre, pero asintió cuando supo que ella era la que debía elegir.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron y salieron de la casa.

Minerva observó a Azrael.

\- .¿Como sabes que no te tomarán la palabra?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. - Si quisieran irse ya lo hubieran hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada de Elsa estaba en la ventana del automóvil de Anna, un Mustang 69 de color negro.

No sabia como iniciar la conversación que sabía debían tener.

Y solo cuando escucho el último rugir del motor, se decidió, deteniendo a Anna antes de que bajara del automóvil.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Dijo lo más suavemente que pudo, temiendo volver a cometer el mismo error que el día anterior.

\- Creo que debemos tener algunas reglas.

\- ¿Reglas?

\- Si, reglas. - Reafirmó Elsa, tratando de mostrar seguridad. - En la escuela somos compañeras, y debemos comportarnos como tal, no quiero que de la nada quieras marcarme delante de todos.

\- ¿Y fuera de la escuela? - Preguntó Anna, sabiendo que ella y las reglas no eran las mejores amigas.

\- Ya veremos.

Y antes de que la cobriza pudiera responder, Elsa bajo del carro, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Y pese a que la rubia trato de adelantarse, Anna no tardo mucho en alcanzarla, y aunque la notaba molesta, agradecía que respetará su espacio personal.

Sin embargo, ambas caminaban a su salón cuando se escucho un grito un poco agudo, para después ver como una joven corría hacia ellas.

Elsa solo pudo quedarse parada viendo como la chica saltaba sobre Anna abrazándola del cuello.


	13. Miedo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Tengo la noticia de que posiblemente está sea la última actualización que haga regular, a partir de aquí, lo más probable es que sean más esporádicas, espero de corazón seguir contando con su apoyo pese a esto.

Cómo siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupó sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo XIII. Miedo.

Por unos cuantos minutos, todo fue completo silencio, los jóvenes pasaban a su alrededor, viendo la escena con incluso algo de ternura.

Pues aquella joven de cabellos negros, y aparente ascendencia oriental, parecía querer romper a llorar en cualquier momento, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la cobriza que hacia lo posible por no caerse, y termino por sostenerla de la cintura pegándola a ella.

Pero no todos veían con buenos ojos tan dulce encuentro.

Después de poder superar la sorpresa que le causó, las manos de Elsa se hicieron puños sintiendo como sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse en su palma. No podía comprender por qué se sentía de pronto tan enojada, hacia unos minutos quería que Anna no estuviera sobre ella, y ahora no quería otra cosa que tomarla e irse, incluso paso por su cabeza el mostrarle a la escuela entera que ambas estaban juntas.

Pero sabía que aquello significaría ser mordida por la cobriza, ser enlazada por ella. Se paralizó con aquel pensamiento, pues no era cualquier cosa ello, instintivamente se tocó la parte trasera de su cuello dónde sabía que de hacerlo sería en ese lugar, su respiración se hizo pesada sintiéndose perdida entre el mar de pensamientos que le inundaron, no creía siquiera estar preparada para tomar una decisión de esa magnitud. Si las palabras que había escuchado hacia poco tenían algo de verdad, ella tenía la oportunidad de elegir, ya no era una muñeca a la espera de lo que dijera su padre, ahora podía ser ella la que tomará las riendas de su vida, y el pensamiento de permanecer junto a Anna, emergió haciendo estragos en su ser como un desastre natural, pues ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ello como una posibilidad hasta ese momento.

Pero tuvo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos cuando vio a la morena separarse del cuello de Anna y querer acercar su rostro, sabía lo que pensaba, quería restregar sus mejillas.

"¡Eso es algo nuestro!"

Armándose de valor, y pese a sentir como sus propios instintos se dividían en dos, pues cada lado gritaba con tal fuerza que comenzaba a sentirse mareada, por un lado quería mostrarle a la "perra" que Anna era de ella, y por el otro temblaba de miedo por las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían, pues el olor de la joven lograba funcionarse con el de Anna, haciéndole imposible saber si era una alfa u omega.

Pero al ver la poca distancia que las comenzaba a separar, le hizo tomar una decisión.

Tomando del hombro a la morena la jalo, y al tomarla desprevenida, hizo que su trasero golpeara contra el suelo causando un sonido sordo.

Más de uno se detuvo por la escena, mas al ver como la cobriza parecía feliz de la reacción de la rubia, con una sonrisa que aunque tratara de reprimirla se veía no era capaz de hacerlo, tirando de sus labios, haciéndole ver una mueca extraña.

Pero antes de que las cosas sé salieran de control, tomo a una Elsa colérica, cargándola de la cintura y poniéndola sobre su hombro, para después comenzar a caminar, sólo desviando la mirada un segundo como para ver el dolor en los ojos de la joven que dejaban atrás.

La platinada trato de hacer que Anna la soltara, pues podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre de ella, sin saber que la verdadera razón de tener la atención encima era la escena que ella había protagonizado.

\- ¡Anna bajame en este instante! - Grito, golpeando su espalda.

Por un momento su orgullo le hizo detener sus movimientos, no sólo le había gritado, sino que también le había golpeado, trataba de ser paciente con Elsa, pero sabía de sobra que ella no tenía aquella cualidad, sentía latir su corazón con mayor intensidad que la de costumbre, su ser pedia hacerle ver a Elsa que no podía simplemente pasar sobre de ella ordenandole algo, pero antes de hacer una estupidez, mordió su mejilla interior tratando de calmarse.

Cuando vio que estaban en un lugar donde las demás personas no las veían, bajo a la rubia tomándola de las manos antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

El agarre firme sobre sus muñecas le hizo guardar el aire dentro de sus pulmones, sintiendo como la mirada de Anna era casi animal.

\- ¿Que quieres de mi?

Y pese al temor que comenzaba a recorrer dentro suyo, aún con tan fiera mirada sobre de ella, incluso cuando Anna utilizo su voz para hacerle ver que no estaba jugando, Elsa podía sentir como el dolor comenzaba a hacer estragos en Anna, como si dentro de aquella alfa que sabía era más fuerte que la mayoría de los alfas que conocía, hubiera algo que le hiciera daño.

\- No puedes hacerme cambiar lo que soy. - Por un momento, Elsa vio como los ojos de Anna brillaban y un pequeño río de sangre bajaba de la comisura de sus labios. - ¡Soy una alfa! ¡No pedí nacer así! ¡No quiero llegar a hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir! ¡Pero no me hagas la tarea más difícil de lo que es! Juro que no quiero que me temas, te doy mi palabra que no quiero hacerte daño, pero por favor... Solo ayúdame.

Mientras que las palabras salían de la boca de Anna, igual lo hacían las lágrimas de sus ojos, y el agarre que la tenían sujeta se perdió, solo sostenidola como si temiera que al mostrar aquella debilidad, algo simplemente inaceptable para la mayoría de alfas, ella pensara en abandonarla.

\- Yo no te temo, nunca lo haría... - libero sus manos, y observo como algo parecido al pánico se plasmaba en los ojos de la cobriza, pero casi de inmediato Elsa rodeó a Anna, en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pecosa, pudiendo embriagarse del aroma de ella, tratando de decir con ello lo que no podía ser dicho con palabras.

Los brazos de Anna rodearon la delgada figura de la rubia, y en ese momento, aquel constante miedo a sí misma, se apaciguo.

Y ambas movieron sus rostros hasta que sus mejillas chocaron, las palabras no eran útiles para ninguna, sabían que tenían miles de cosas de las que hablar, mucho con lo que lidiar, pero en ese momento solo eran ellas dos.


	14. Linaje

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Disculpen la tardanza, y lamento decir que las cosas no pintan del todo bien, por lo que no se cuando sea la próxima actualización.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIV. Linaje.

Decir que el ambiente era incomodo sería decir un eufemismo.

A lo largo de su toda su vida, Azrael había tenido muchos momentos parecidos, y aún así no sabía que hacer en tal situación.

Después de la partida de Anna y Elsa, decidió descansar sabiendo que en poco tiempo tendría posiblemente la más grande pelea que haya tenido en décadas.

Se sento a leer un libro mientras que su nieta hacía lo mismo a lado suyo, lamentablemente la tranquilidad que le producía la mujer, se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Iduna. Pues aunque su estadía en la casa no le molestaba, no tenía contemplado el miedo que consumía a la castaña, y hacia que su instinto estuviera alerta gracias a las feromonas que rápidamente llenaron el aire a su alrededor.

La mujer estaba parada detras de ambos, con las manos enlazadas delante suyo, su mirada no se despegaba del suelo y pareciera que queria hacerse lo mas pequeña posible.

\- Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su hogar. - La voz apenas era un susurro, temiendo hacer enojar al alfa frente suyo. - ¿Hay algo que desee antes de que comience a hacer los labores del hogar?

El hombre volteo su mirada hacia Minerva, como si ella no estuviera tan perdida como el en ese momento, pero ella tenía la misma mirada de desconcierto.

\- ¿Labores del hogar? - pregunto Minerva.

La mujer se encogió aun mas en su lugar, y pareciera que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento si las miradas de ambos seguían sobre ella. Pues ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer que la casa de Runeard siempre estuviera impecable, sabiendo que si no cumplía con su deber sería castigada.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por ello. - dijo Azrael controlando lo mas posible su voz. - Contratamos a una agencia que se encarga de todo lo qué hay que hacer.

La intención del alfa era hacer que Iduna se tranquilizara, sin embargo pareciera le había dicho que sufriría el peor de los destinos a sus manos, pues por un breve momento alzo su mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero casi de inmediato la volvió a bajar temblando del miedo.

No sabiendo que más hacer, le pidió con la mirada a Minerva se hiciera cargo.

Esta se levanto haciendo el menor movimiento posible, no queriendo asustarla mas. Cuando estuvo a su lado la envolvio en un suave abrazo, dejando que se aferrará a ella como si el soltarla fuera de vida o muerte.

Azrael solo vio la escena con ira, su corazón dolía como si de pronto una mano invisible la tomara entre sus garras y se le arrancara del pecho. Cuando apenas era un niño, no había persona que admirara mas que a aquella que llamaba hermana, ella era todo lo que el deseaba ser, pues pese a ser una omega, era de carácter fuerte, pero de buen corazón, cálida como la brisa de verano, una de las mujeres que mas había amado en el mundo, ella era su todo, habían prometido que ambos harian que la familia Mänen cambiara, y con suerte las demás también lo harían, pero al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Iduna y sabiendo lo que tenían planeado para Elsa, ella había hecho todo lo contrario a lo contrario a aquel sueño en el que las omegas no tendrían que sufrir a manos de las manadas.

Minerva guió a Iduna hasta que logro que ambas se sentarán en el sillón de la casa.

Después de un tiempo Iduna se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para separarse de Minerva.

\- Gracias.

Minerva sonrío por el agradecimiento, pero al ver como el bello rostro de la mujer, noto los signos de envejecimiento prematuro, aunque aun no tan marcadas, eran visibles un par de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, suponiendo eran a causa de su constante estrés, hizo lo posible para que su rostro no mostrara la pena que sentía.

\- E Iduna, ¿verdad? - dijo Azrael sonriendo.

\- Si, mi nombre es Iduna.

Y aunque aun no le mirara, el hecho de que le hablara ya era un avance, y aunque no quería presionar, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad.

\- ¿De donde eres?

Los ojos de la castaña se aguaron, pero aun con voz entrecortada logro contestar.

\- Northuldra. - por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dicho el nombre de su manda en voz alta. - Era parte de la manada Northuldra.

Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas con tan simples palabras, hasta donde sabia, los Northuldra eran de las pocas manadas verdaderamente pacificas, desde sus comienzos habían preferido permanecer en lo alto de las montañas, además de que a diferencia de las otras manadas estaban mas en contacto con su bestia interior, estaba a punto de preguntar como había llegado a la manada Arendelle, pero prefirió guardárselo para si mismo, pues podía suponer que no había sido de una manera pacifica.

En cambio comenzó a hacer aquel sonido que solían hacer aquellos que permanecían escondidos en la montaña.

(Christopher Beck - Introduction)

\- Na na na heyana, Hahiyaha naha, Naheya heya na yanuwa, Hanahe yunuwana. - el paso del tiempo le hizo difícil poder hacer que su voz diera el tono correcto, y pese a ello, los ojos de Iduna se iluminaron.

-Na na na heyana, Hahiyaha naha, Naheya heya na yanuwa, Hanahe yunuwana.- Su propia voz se hizo ajena cuando continuo el canto del bosque, y su pecho se lleno de melancolía al recordar su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mansión Arendelle había pertenecido a la manada por generaciones, pues pese a ser una rama secundaria, eran de las mas grandes e influyentes.

En tiempos antiguos, con solo pronunciar el nombre de Mänen o Arendelle producía terror en las manadas mas pequeñas, no había nadie que se atreviera a enfrentar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la rama principal y de las demás manadas, los Arendelle, seguían teniendo entre los suyos a un gran numero de alfas, y aun mas omegas. Siendo ello el resultado de las decisiones de la matriarca de la familia, Elizabeth.

Pese a tener mas de un siglo de vida, la mujer que se jactaba de su gran poder, seguía teniendo una apariencia nada acorde a su edad, pues cualquiera que la viera, podría jurar que rondaba los treintas, de piel tan clara como la nieve, y de cabellera rubia platinada.

Sin embargo su angelical rostro, se deformó de la ira cuando uno de los suyos atravesó las puertas de su hogar cargando el cuerpo de uno de los más fuertes alfas que su manada había dado, muerto.

Juraba que cualquiera que fuera el responsable pagaría con su vida, sin embargo, cuando Frederick dijo lo que había sucedido, su cuerpo se tenso.

\- ... ese hombre, se autodominio el alfa de la familia Mänen, y ejerció su derecho sobre los Arendelle.

No necesitaba escuchar su nombre para saber a quién se refería.

\- Llama a todos, los quiero aquí antes de que termine el día. - Frederick veía escéptico a la mujer frente suyo. - ¡Ahora!

Corriendo abandono el lugar, haciendo lo que se le había ordenado, dejando a Elizabeth sola con sus recuerdos.

Con pasos lentos, la mujer se dirigió a su estudio personal.

Se sentó en su silla, pensando en lo que vendría, pues cuando ordenó qué trajeran de vuelta a Elsa y a Iduna, nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de aquella manera, quien pensaría que ambas omegas terminarían bajo el cuidado de su medio hermano. Ella no era ajena a los rumores que corrían entorno a Azrael, por lo que en realidad tenía mucho miedo, pues entre las últimas manadas, se decía que el era uno de los causantes de la desaparición de los alfas, no teniendo reparo en matar a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo.

Y pese a todo lo que se decía de él, estaba segura que ella era la ultima que sabía la verdad del origen de Azrael. Pues aunque ella era hija legitima de la rama principal, el último hijo "puro" de la familia Mänen era el, siendo producto de la relación entre dos hermanos, y esa había sido la verdadera razón por la que su padre no tuvo reparos en darla para hacer un trato con otra manada, en su momento había aceptado el hecho que terminaría lejos del hombre al que amaba uniéndose a un hombre mucho mayor que su propio padre, pues aquel al que pertenecía su corazón era de la rama secundaria y no podía siquiera pensar en retar al alfa por su mano, aun con el pasar de los años se seguía preguntando que había sucedido para que ella pudiera unirse a Philip, ahora tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido, pero no estaba del todo segura.

\- Azrael, ¿que hiciste?

Sus ojos azules cayeron en la fotografía que descansaba en su escritorio, aquel día ella había sido comprometida, y sin saberlo había sido la última vez que vería a su hermano.

\- Supongo que los dioses no podían dejarme partir sin verte una última vez. - y vio a los ojos del adolescente que estaba parado a lado suyo. - O podría ser que no pueda irme sin pagar por lo que he hecho.


	15. Dudas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Perdón por lo corto, pero la tarea está friendo mi cerebro.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XV. Dudas.

El abrirse ante Elsa, le fue difícil, pero siendo sincera, Anna se sentía culpable.

Pues aunque le había dicho parte de sus inseguridades, sabía no había sido completamente sincera con ella.

El temer hacerle daño solo era una de tantas cosas que hacían nublar su mente, pues increíblemente el hecho de seguir culpándose de lo sucedido con sus padres, había pasado a segundo plano en tan solo tres días. El encontrarse a Elsa, había sido solo el comienzo.

Ni siquiera la había tratado lo suficiente como para decir sin temor que la conocía, pero estaba segura que haría lo que fuera por estar a su lado, y tan simple pensamiento le hacia estremecer, que sentido tenía pensar de esa manera, era ilógico, incluso estúpido, y lo peor era que aunque lo sabía, no podía cambiarlo. Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas que había golpeado al padre de Elsa hasta casi matarlo, no era como si no lo mereciera, pero aun así el haberlo hecho le hacia cuestionarse en realidad hasta que punto llegaría con tal de permanecer a lado de la rubia.

Pero antes de perderse mas en sus pensamientos, sintió como Elsa se separaba de ella.

La incertidumbre le hizo tomarla con un poco mas de fuerza de sus caderas con tal de hacerle permanecer junto a ella.

Y aunque la fuerza utilizada por la cobriza fue la suficiente como para hacerle soltar un quejido, Elsa, al sentirla tan tensa, atinó a colocar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Anna, para hacerle saber que seguía ahí junto a ella.

La rubia delineó cada una de las pecas que cubrían el rostro de la alfa, dibujando patrones sin sentido, solo para disfrutar la sensación de la piel bajo de sus dedos.

\- Dioses... - Dijo tan fuerte como un suspiro, pues sentía a su piel derretirse, como si de pronto dentro suyo hubiera un fuego insaciable que comenzara a consumirla, irónicamente, las manos de Elsa eran frías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de perder la primera clase, y haber llegado a un acuerdo. Ambas llegaron a su salon.

La mayoría vieron ciertamente intrigados la escena, pues apenas era el tercer día de escuela, y no era del todo normal ver a una pareja tan pronto, mucho menos que está se comportara tan apegada.

Pues Elsa para convencer a la alfa de ir a clases, tuvo que aceptar ser abrazada por la espalda y pese a la vergüenza que sentía, el tener los brazos de Anna enredados sobre su estomago y su cabeza sobre la suya, no le era del todo incómodo, incluso debía aceptar que le era reconfortante sentirla tan cerca suyo.

Pero de pronto sintió como los brazos sobre su estomago se tensaron un poco, alzo la mirada para ver qué era lo que había causado tal acción, viendo como los otros dos alfas tenían sus miradas sobre ambas, Elsa suspiro con derrota, suponiendo que Anna no había contemplado la presencia de ambos. Queriendo acabar lo antes posible, avanzó hasta donde había un par de lugares libres, pero al querer separarse de Anna, está simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas, jalándola consigo, y haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

\- Anna, esto no era parte del trato. - Reprochó.

Pero en vez de una respuesta, Anna escondió su rostro en su cuello, como si al hacerlo se librará del regaño.

Trato de levantarse, pero un brazo en su cintura le impidió cualquier movimiento. Termino por suspirar, y sacó su carpeta, tratando de ignorar las miradas sobre ella.

\- Buenos día... - La profesora entro, encontrando a toda la clase viendo a dos jóvenes, el director le había hecho saber la peculiar situación que tenían entre manos, y no le fue difícil saber que la pelicobre era la alfa a la que se refería su superior, por lo que prefirió no decir nada, se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de la mayoría. - Buenos días, comencemos con la clase.

Y pese a querer prestar atención a la lección, el sentir la respiración de Anna contra su pulso le hizo de lo más difícil la tarea, sumado a que después de la primera mitad, la alfa se comenzó a aburrir y una forma que tuvo para pasar el tiempo fue hacerle cosquillas, la primera vez que lo hizo, Elsa tiro su pluma y soltó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, que termino por llamar la atención del salón. Cuando estaba por regañar a la alfa, vio cómo está tenía su pluma en sus manos, ofreciéndosela junto a la sonrisa más inocente jamás antes vista, como si ella no hubiera sido la causante en primer lugar.

\- No sabía que fueras tan sensible. - Le susurró al oído, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de la omega, que solo provocó que Anna sonriera.

El resto de la clase, Elsa tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir ningún sonido, al sentir los dedos de Anna enterrarse en sus costados.

Afortunadamente, la profesora decidió terminar pronto la clase, e informándoles que su siguiente profesor no asistiría.

Cuando caminaron a la puerta listas para terminar el día escolar, Anna sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo, no le hizo falta voltear para ver que era Hércules el que la había detenido.

\- Podemos hablar. - Dijo el joven, dejando ver que requería la atención de la alfa y no de Elsa.

Pese a la forma en que Hércules vio a Elsa, Anna supo que debía ser algo importante, pues sentía como el alfa se encontraba un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Puedes adelantarte? - dijo dándole las llaves de su auto,

Y pese a que le pregunto, Elsa sabía que no había sido por completo una invitación, sino una orden, así que tomo las llaves para después comenzar a caminar.

Ambos alfas cuándo se vieron solos, no apartaron la vista del otro.

\- ¿Que sucede?

Hércules metió su mano en su pantalón, y cuando la volvió a sacar, traía consigo un pedazo de papel, y se lo entregó a Anna para que lo viera.

\- Esto llego hoy en la mañana. - dijo como si eso le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber Anna.

La alfa vio en el papel una especie de flor impresa, pero ello no le decía nada.

\- ¿Que se supone que es?

El joven suspiro, no podía creer que ella fuera la heredera de una de las manadas más fuertes que llegaron a haber.

\- Es una invitación, o más bien un reclutamiento. - Hércules tomo el papel. - Este es el símbolo de la familia Arendelle, están llamando a todos los alfas que tienen la más mínima conexión con su manada.

La cobriza alzo una de sus cejas. - ¿Y tú manada es llamada por...?

\- Uno de mis hermanos está emparejado con una omega, no se la historia completa, pero mi padre me pidió advertirles.

\- Gracias.

Anna dio media vuelta no sabiendo el por qué de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero sabía quién podía tener más respuestas.


	16. Premoniciones

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Alguien a leído mi One-Shot "Consecuencias", bueno ya tiene segunda parte, y ese es el comienzo de la historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVI. Premoniciones.

Todo era borroso, y sentía como su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco... Azrael se preguntaba cuantas veces debía estar en la misma situación.

Su corazón latía desbocado tratando de mantenerse vivo, pero era inútil, el estaba muerto... lo había estado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo que quedaba era solo un cascarón vacío que hacia lo que pensaba era lo mejor, solo para tratar de sentirse tan siquiera un poco vivo.

Sus ojos viajaron a sus manos, estaban ensangrentadas, sabia lo que había hecho, otra vez lo había hecho...

Frente a el veía el cuerpo en él suelo...

\- Ya volvimos. - el llamado de Anna lo hizo salir de su mente.

Tratando de actuar lo más natural posible, vio el reloj en su muñeca, sin prestarle realmente atención a la hora, aunque sabia que la mirada de Minerva había estado sobre de el desde antes de "despertar", en ese momento no le importo.

\- No es un poco temprano. - escucho decir a Iduna, que se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

\- No tuvimos la ultima hora. - Dijo Elsa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su madre y la saludaba como de costumbre.

Y aunque el momento fue conmovedor, Azrael noto como Anna, parecía estar en guardia, veía con cierto nerviosismo a sus lados como si esperara algo, permaneciendo en silencio, posiblemente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y al parecer era más parecida a el de lo que pensaba, aunque no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Era preferible esperar a que ella quisiera hablar, por lo que solo fue a su oficina a esperar por la cachorra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de servirse una copa de whisky cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

\- Abuelo, podemos hablar. - la voz calmada de la cobriza no hizo más que alertarlo.

\- Claro, pasa.

La adolescente entro, y cerró la puerta esperando que lo que dijera adentro de la habitación solo quedara entre ambos, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Teniendo frente suyo a Azrael, la mente de Anna quedo en blanco, no sabiendo siquiera por dónde comenzar a hablar.

\- ¿Como te fue en la escuela? - preguntó esperando que si el comenzará la conversación, con el tiempo Anna comenzaría a hablar.

Sin embargo, Anna se tensó apenas escucho la pregunta, recordando los dos sucesos que ocurrieron en ella.

\- Ten, toma un trago, puede que te ayude a tranquilizarte. - Dijo Azrael ofreciéndole el vaso que sostenía a Anna.

No siendo la primera vez que tomará, la cobriza tomo el vaso dándole un gran trago, tomándose la mayoría del líquido, cuando el cristal se separo de sus labios, hizo una ligera mueca por el ardor del alcohol bajando por su garganta. Pero fue suficiente para distraer su mente.

\- La manada de Elsa está haciendo un reclutamiento. - dijo viendo el vaso en sus manos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Azrael se sento en la silla detrás de su escritorio, suponía que eso sucedería, sin embargo esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo, tan siquiera para asegurarse que las dos omegas que tenía bajo su cuidado pudieran tener una vida lo más normal posible.

\- ¿Que esta sucediendo? - Aunque preguntara, Azrael sintió como la cachorra trataba de usar su voz con el, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Hay personas que no saben avanzar con el tiempo, y quieren seguir haciendo las cosas como hace años. - Su mirada hizo temblar a Anna, dendole una advertencia sobre usar su voz con el. - Tratarán de recuperarlas, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, pero no serán tan estúpidos como para arriesgar a todos sus alfas, o por lo menos eso espero.

La mente de Anna iba a mil por hora, las palabras de Azrael le hacían hacerse más preguntas. - ¿Cómo tratarán de recuperarlas?

La mano de Azrael se cerró, mostrándole a Anna su puño lleno de cicatrices. - Las personas como nosotros no pueden vivir en paz, somos seres que viven de la batalla, lo sentiste, se que lo hiciste.

La confusión se marcó en las facciones de la cobriza.

\- Cuando la sangre de ese bastardo cubría tu piel, cuando tu corazón latía con fuerza al calor de la pelea, el querer matarle, el hacerle ver que tu eras superior, puedes decir que fue una buena causa, que había hecho daño a su propia sangre, que se merecía eso y más, que tu solo lo hiciste por las circunstancias, pero sabemos que eso solo fue un bonus... Lo que en verdad querías era mostrarle que era un Alfa inferior a ti.

La mirada de Anna se perdió detrás de Azrael, como si desde que había sucedió aquello hubiera tenido una máscara que ella misma había creado, sintiéndose una justiciera, pero no era así, en ese momento en realidad no pensaba en Elsa o en su madre, era como le había dicho Azrael, sólo quería hacerle ver la diferencia entre ambos.

El hombre dejo que Anna tuviera su propia revelación, sabía por experiencia propia, lo conflictivo que llegaba a ser, como podrías perderte a ti mismo, pero era el camino que debían tomar.

\- ¿Por que me lo dices?

\- Era hora de tener esta platica, no sé cuánto tiempo en realidad me queda, tú eres la siguiente en la línea. - la mano de Azrael abrió una pequeña caja de madera que había sobre su escritorio, tomando un puro de ella y ofreciéndole uno a Anna, el alfa corto la colilla con su cortador y se lo prestó a Anna para que hiciera lo mismo antes de encenderlo. - He vivido mucho tiempo ya, más del que debería. - El humo escapo entre los dientes del alfa.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Te lo dije, somos seres conflictivos, reclame mi derecho sobre la manada de Iduna y Elsa, pero ellos tienen el derecho de pelear por ser el alfa de las manadas. - La ceniza del puro cayo sobre el cenicero. - Por eso están llamando a los que creen que podrían ocupar el lugar.

El miedo de perder a alguien más, nació dentro de Anna, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultarlo, asintiendo sin que su rostro mostrará ningún signo de su malestar.

\- Hay otra cosa. - Dijo prefiriendo cambiar de tema. - Bueno, no es una cosa, es una chica, una omega.

El hombre miro a la cachorra con simpatía, pero no podía hacer nada más. - Siempre que comienza así, ya estás en problemas.

Anna sonrío. - Lo se, y es que no lo entiendo, se que siento algo por Elsa, no sé que es exactamente, pero lo siento dentro de mi.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que, hoy una niña, me abrazo de la nada, y fue de pronto como si volviera a suceder... aghhh... esto es difícil de explicar.

\- Sentiste nuevamente lo que sucedió con Elsa.

\- Exacto, no tan fuerte, pero ahí estaba.

\- Mmmm... esto sonara un poco extraño, pero posiblemente te estés preparando para tener cachorros.

\- ¿Cachorros? Pero niña con niña no cuaja. - La misma mente de la cobriza hizo a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Si fueras una humana común y corriente así sería, pero eres una alfa, no directamente, pero descendiente de la familia Månen, una de las manadas más fuertes que hubieron. - su orgullo hablaba, pero ello no lo hacía menos cierto. - Eso significa, que tu cuerpo va a desarrollar un miembro, según se, no es del todo permanente, sino que sale cuando es tiempo y después vuelves a tu estado natural.

\- Esa es mucha información innecesaria, ¿que tiene que ver con que sienta ello por alguien más además de Elsa?

La actitud relajada que había estado teniendo Azrael cambio nuevamente. - Muchas veces, las omegas no resisten nuestros genes... en nuestra manada, era raro encontrar a una omega ajena, porque la mayoría muere durante el parto, y tú instinto se está preparando para que en caso de que pase, haya alguien que te acompañe.


	17. Premoniciones Pt 2

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVII. Premoniciones Pt. 2

Si no estuvieran teniendo una conversación seria, Azrael se estuviera riendo de la expresión de Anna.

El desconcierto hizo que la mandíbula de la cobriza cayera, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto que le hizo pensar que en cualquier momento se le podrían salir de las cuencas.

\- Eso... No. - las palabras se rehusaron a salir de su boca, sintiendo como su corazón con cada latido pareciera ser el último por el dolor que sentía.

\- Solo son los hechos. - dijo Azrael, pues aunque quisiera darle palabras de aliento, no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Ella es fuerte. - dijo con tanta firmeza que cualquier persona le creiria sin problemas.

La mirada del Alfa veían con atención cada movimiento que hacía su cachorra, como se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por su oficina como si de pronto se encontrará enjaulada en ella.

\- Debe haber otra explicación. - dijo entre gruñidos, sin molestarse en pensar por qué de pronto se sentía tan enojada. - Es fuerte, a soportado mucho, los estúpidos genes no tienen nada que ver.

Las palabras de Anna le hicieron volver a pensar en la situación, pues el simplemente dijo la primera conclusión a la que había llegado, sin embargo el ver la desesperación en ella le hizo recapacitar y ver las circunstancias en las que se estaba desarrollando toda la situación.

Si bien, eso es lo que había sucedido con la mayoría de las omegas que llegaron a su manada, no significaba que era una ley, ahora Elsa era descendiente de su hermana y de un Alfa de la rama secundaria, por lo que las palabras de Anna ciertamente tenían más peso del que seguramente está pensaba, ahora el había tenido más de una pareja a lo largo de su vida, nunca al mismo tiempo, pero sabía que sólo los alfas de las manadas llegaban a hacerlo, pues los mismos instintos de las omegas les llamaban a estar junto a ellos o ellas, pero Anna ni siquiera había dado una señal de querer luchar verdaderamente contra el, solo pequeños encuentros más juguetones que otra cosa, pero hasta el momento pareciera que no tenía el mínimo interés en querer su lugar, aunque posiblemente...

De pronto un olor dulce llegó a él, apenas lo captó, vio como Anna se detuvo en seco y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando está trató de salir de la oficina, pues se levanto de un salto y trato de saltar sobre su escritorio para poder detenerla, pero solo logró tumbar su escritorio de madera, apenas logrando abrazar a la alfa evitando que saliera.

La cobriza se retorcía en los brazos de Azrael tratando de liberarse, aquel olor la llamaba, era como si aquel calor que solía haber dentro suyo desde que Elsa llegó a su vida, de pronto se hacía insoportable, no sabía para qué pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella, todo su ser se lo exigía.

Elsa no podía siquiera recordar si alguna vez había visto a su madre tan relajada, parecía una persona completamente diferente, incluso un poco más joven.

Despues de que Anna se disculpo para retirarse, ella y las otras dos omegas comenzaron a platicar acompañadas con una taza de té.

Cuando vivía junto a su padre, el silencio siempre reinaba, no era muy diferente a estar encarcelada, pues cualquier cosa que pudiera decir le trairia consecuencias, por ello simplemente tanto ella como su madre preferían abstenerse de hablar aún entre ellas, incluso cuando permanecían solas, el estar en aquella casa era suficiente para no querer pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ahora el hablar con tanta calma, el estar tranquila era un alivio a su ser, ambas no habían estado ahí por más de dos días, pero ello no les impidió el sentir esa calma.

No creía que hubiera algo que pudiera arruinar el momento.

Sin embargo, de pronto un malestar nació en la parte baja de su vientre.

Si visión se hizo borrosa, su respiración comenzaba a ser pesada, como si con cada inhalación, en vez de arie, fuego llegará a sus pulmones.

Iduna de inmediato noto el cambio de su cochorra, como todo su rostro se pintaba de carmín, y pequeños quejidos salían de su boca mientras se sostenía su vientre.

Con pasos presurosos se acerco a ella, cuando sus brazos la envolvieron sintió como toda su piel ardía.

\- Dioses... - la exclamación llamo la atención de Minerva, que solo necesito una mirada para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Ella también se levanto para ayudar a la platinada que parecía esforzarse al máximo por ver a cualquiera de las dos.

El celo era casi insoportable, ahora se sorprendió de lo rápido que pareció presentarse en la joven, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, cuando escucho un ruido sordo de algo pesado cayendo al suelo a un par de habitaciones de distancia.

Podía sentir su cuerpo hervir, cada paso que le hicieron dar era tortuoso, y mientras sentía su conciencia desvanecerse un único pensamiento llenaba su mente...

\- Anna...

La matriarca de la manada Månen se las arregló para cargar a Elsa a su habitación, notando el nido que había hecho la platinada con las cobijas, apenas logró dejarla sobre la cama, la vio acurrucarse haciéndose un ovillo, repitiendo el nombre de su nieta entre quejidos.

Pero al no saber cómo reaccionaría Anna, no tuvo más remedio que salir para encerrar a Iduna y a Elsa dentro de la habitación.

Apenas el sonido de la puerta de acero hizo eco en la casa, Minerva escucho la carrera que estaba llevando a cabo su nieta, y esta no tardo en aparecer frente a ella, pero pareciera no le presto la mínima atención, como si estuviera en un trance.

Y sin decir una palabra, Anna se sentó en contra de la puerta. Como si esperara a que en cualquier momento se abriera.

Minerva suspiro, serian un par de días bastante largos.

Bajo las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua, pero apenas entro a la cocina noto como Azrael estaba cerca del lavabo limpiándose una herida en su brazo, que pintaba la agua que caía sobre de ella con su sangre.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto, aunque podía imaginarse que había sucedido.

\- Me mordió para que la dejara libre.

Minerva se acerco, y pudo ver como el pedazo de carne apenas permanecía unido al brazo.

\- ¿No te golpeo?

\- No la deje hacerlo.

La omega tomo un botiquín que había en la cocina para emergencias y situaciones parecidas.

Rocío la herida con un antimicotico, y comenzó a suturarla, podía notar como con cada punto el brazo de Azrael comenzaba a temblar por el trauma.

\- ¿No tienes ese presentimiento como que algo va a suceder? - Dijo Minerva al terminar con su tarea.

\- Todo el tiempo suceden cosas, solamente que en este momento puede que nos toque a nosotros.

La calle fuera de la casa de la pequeña manada estaba desierta, solo un Mercedes-Benz circulaba por ella.

La mujer dentro de el, vio la mansión con cierto desdén cuando el automóvil se estacionó fuera de ella.

El chofer le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. - ¿Gusta que la acompañe?

La mirada de Elizabeth seguia fija en la puerta del lugar, y sin responder la pregunta que le fue hecha avanzó hasta llegar a la casa.

Sabiendo lo innecesario que era, no toco el timbre de la puerta, y como supuso apenas unos segundos después esta fue abierta.

Debía decir que en realidad estaba impresionada, incluso sintió su ser estremecerse ante la presencia de su hermano, pues era como ver un reflejo de su padre.

Tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos, aquellos orbes negros como el mas profundo de los abismos la analizaban. Ciertamente cuando tomo la decisión de ir a ese hogar, tenía unas cuantas expectativas, dentro suyo quería ver por lo menos un fantasma de aquellas miradas que solía recibir de el, pues recordaba que cuando apenas era un niño, el hombre frente suyo solía verla casi con adoración, ahora recibía esa fría mirada que su padre solía darle.

\- Es un gusto verte, booboo. - Dijo con una sonrisa como si su corazón no le estuviera matando del dolor.

\- Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero no es el caso. - Después de mas de un siglo de haber tomado diferentes caminos, Azrael no podía sentir cariño por su hermana.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar? - dijo viendo hacia dentro del hogar, pero Azrael no se movió.

\- No, dime a que viniste.

Por un momento el alfa vio el dolor deformar las facciones de Elizabeth, y ello estuvo a punto de hacerlo recapacitar su actitud, pero antes que todo, debía ver por sus niñas que permanecían detrás suyo.

\- No quiero hacer esto... ellas no son nada tuyo. - sus labios dejaron salir aquellas palabras con solemnidad, como si estas fueran un gran discurso. - Solo las quiero de vuelta, no quiero que mueras.

Y lejos de lograr su objetivo, Azrael sintió como la sangre comenzó a gotear de su herida recién ganada, su corazón latía con fuerza.

\- No me importa morir... y aun sobre mi cadáver no volverás a tocarlas.

Elizabeth agacho la mirada, negando, se tuvo que tragar el nudo que oprimía su garganta para poder hablar.

\- Entonces lo haz decidido... - Dijo, esperando que en cualquier momento Azrael cambiara de opinión, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. - Mañana será, al alba será tu muerte.

\- Nos veremos en la montaña norte.

La omega dio un último vistazo a su hermano, juraba que sentía sus ojos arder pese a que habían pasado décadas desde que había llorado, pero terminó por retirarse.

El resto de la tarde paso rápido, como si el mismo tiempo quisiera hacerle ver al hombre que se le terminaba, Minerva veía con preocupación a Azrael, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Con la llegada de la noche, Azrael no pudo dormir pese a tener a su lado a Minerva, veía sus facciones relajadas, y la idea remota de perder cruzó su mente, que pasaría con ella si llegara a suceder, Anna podría tomar su lugar, pero faltaban un par de años según su pensamiento.

Se levanto de la cama, se sorprendió de no ver a Anna recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, pero lo dejo pasar teniendo más cosas en su mente.

Camino por su hogar, el que lo había albergado por décadas, en el vio crecer a su hijo, a su nieta, y a la nieta de ella.

Camino hasta llegar a un pequeño taller en su jardín.

El foco en el techo le ayudó a ver, no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que comenzó de inmediato con su tarea.

Tomo un par de lingotes de hierro y los colocó en un recipiente que colocó en un horno para fundirlos.

En una pequeña cama de arena hizo el molde de lo que necesitaba, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que utilizaría ello, pero supuso que solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

La arena fue tomando forma de una mandíbula, todos los dientes eran colmillos, e hizo los moldes de garras, tan grandes como sus uñas.

Termino por tomar el hierro fundido y lo vertió en los moldes.

Espero unos momentos a que se enfriara para quitarles imperfecciones, darles forma y filo.

Ciertamente no era un trabajo perfecto, pero servía para su propósito.

Ahora comenzaba la parte difícil.

Una costumbre entre algunos alfas, era exteriorizar su animal, usando utensilios parecidos a los que acababa de hacer.

Tomo unas pinzas y colocó delante suyo un espejo.

Con su mano izquierda abrió lo más que pudo su boca, y con la derecha tomo las pinzas, el frío metal entro recorriendo con extrema paciencia cada uno de los dientes, hasta que llegó a su último molar, los dientes de metal tomaron lo más que pudieron de la muela, y de un solo golpe lo extrajo de raíz.

El nervio quedó colgando del agujero sangrante, el diente cayó al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, pero sabía que era necesario.

Con cada diente que caía, la encía más se abrirá, podía ver los huesos de su mandíbula, la carne que llego a cubrir sus dientes estaba deformada dándole las más horrible de las escenas, apenas y pudo mantenerse consiente durante su tortura auto infligida, la sangre caía de sus labios cual cascada, manchado sus manos.

Sus manos temblaban, el dolor le hizo temblar cada parte de su ser, pero aún faltaba la peor parte.

Tomando la dentadura de hierro, la incrustó en los huesos que solían sostener sus dientes, el tronar hizo eco en la habitación, pero era necesario para poder asegurar lo más posible el futuro de los suyos.

Las mismas pinzas con las que arrancó sus dientes, le ayudaron a tomar sus uñas y tirar de ellas para desprenderlas de sus manos.

En ese momento agradecía no tener tanta sensibilidad, pero cuando el hierro se hundió en su piel, y termino tocándole el hueso, sintió a todo su ser gritar de dolor, cada soplido de aire era un verdadero calvario, pero lo había conseguido.

Minerva notando la ausencia de Azrael, emprendió su búsqueda.

No tardó mucho en notar la luz del taller encendida, un mal presentimiento le hizo caminar a prisa, pero nunca espero encontrar la escena que presenció.

La sangre cubría todo el lugar, como si está hubiera sido la escena de un crimen, y ahí parado lo vio.

Su boca aun sangrante e hinchada le dio una leve sonrisa, mostrando unos colmillos repletos de sangre.


	18. Celo

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XVIII. Celo

La mente de Anna era una nebulosa, no podía siquiera articular pensamientos completos, como si de pronto solo hubiera regresado a un estado donde sus instintos fueran los que controlarán sus movimientos.

Se recargo en contra de la puerta que la separaba de lo único que lograba escapar de aquella neblina, Elsa.

Quería estar... no... necesitaba estar a su lado, su cuerpo exigía estrecharla entre sus brazos, y podía sentir como ella también lo necesitaba, no pregunten por que, pues no podría siquiera a comenzar a explicarlo.

Su mano se deslizó por el frío metal, ¿siquiera era consciente del tiempo que había estado esperando detrás de ella?

La parte baja de su vientre hervía.

Una pequeña voz le decía que debía ir a dormir, pero esta era silenciada cada que por entre las paredes se filtraba aquel sollozo que hacia que cada vez se desesperara mas.

Y sin previo aviso, la puerta hizo un sonido extraño, y sin que pudiera siquiera reaccionar cayo de espaldas.

Una jadeante Elsa le dio la bienvenida, sus ojos se veían desenfocados, se sostenía su vientre con su brazo, tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía.

Otra vez aquel maldito sonido, un sollozo escapo de entre los labios de Elsa, y este fue el que le hizo reaccionar a Anna.

De un salto se levanto del suelo, y entre sus brazos envolvió la fina figura de la platinada. Su mejilla se restregó contra la coronilla de su cabeza, era un movimiento involuntario de marcarla como suya.

El solo sentir a su lado a Anna, fue suficiente para que el calor asfixiante que le hacia hervir el cuerpo, fuera cambiado por solo una cálida sensación en su estomago, como si de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareciera, incluso los gritos de su madre, exigiéndole abrirle la puerta del baño, donde se encontraba encerrada.Pero antes de darse cuenta, fue levantada del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno, su mente parecía despejarse solo lo suficiente como para anticipar lo que venía, pero sin dejarle intervenir en lo absoluto.

Fue dejada con el mas delicado cuidado entre las sabanas de su nido, algo sumamente increíble dado el estado de Anna, donde todo su ser le exigía tomar a Elsa en ese preciso momento.

La cobriza se mordió su mejilla interior hasta sentir el sabor metálico en su boca, con tal de no hacer algo de lo que podía arrepentirse.

Cuando los brazos de Anna, estaban a punto de separarse del cuerpo de la rubia, fue detenida por ella, en sus ojos se veía la súplica silenciosa de no dejarla sola.

No pudiendo negarse, la alfa se acostó en contra de la espalda de Elsa, sus brazos rodearon la fina cintura de la omega, acercándola lo más posible a sí misma, haciéndole sentir entre sus nalgas su miembro viril, haciendo que inconscientemente Elsa moviera sus caderas más en contra de ella, rompiendo el poco control que mantenía Anna sobre sí misma.

Fue como si una presa se rompiera, dejando que sus más bajos instintos salieran sin medida alguna.

Las manos de Anna se enterraron en la suave piel, aquella que nunca había sentido un agarre tan fuerte en ella, Anna jadeaba en contra de la espalda de Elsa, bajando poco a poco hasta el altar inmaculado de la omega.

Sus dientes dejaban pequeñas marcas por donde pasaban, hasta sentir en contra de su barbilla lo único que la separaba de su meta, sus manos bajaron hasta sentir la tela de la pijama, y desgarraron la prenda como si está estuviera hecha de papel.

El olor que hasta el momento era intoxicante, cuando la prenda fue rota, hizo que Anna jadeara. Su rostro se enterró entre los pliegues de carne, sintiendo la humedad de Elsa cubrir su rostro, su lengua no pudo quedarse quieta ante la presencia de tal manjar.

Cada movimiento de la alfa era sentido al extremo por Elsa, haciendo que incluso la mas ligera brisa causará que su cuerpo temblara de placer, su respiración era errática, tratando de hacer que el aire entrara lo mas posible, para evitar que se desmayara, pero su respiración de pronto se corto en un jadeo, cuando sintió en su entrada, la lengua de la cobriza abriéndose paso entre sus labios, su botón repleto de nervios era estimulado por la barbilla de Anna cada que quería entrar mas en ella, largas y profundas lamidas le eran dadas, haciéndole jadear con cada una, su lengua salía de su boca tratando de bajar el calor que consumía su cuerpo, de pronto todo se esfumo, dejándo que el placer le arrebatara las fuerzas haciendo que su cuerpo cayera en contra de la cama, sus ojos se desorbitaron, y el calor de su vientre fue liberado en grandes cantidades viniéndose en el rostro de Anna.

Cuando su ser reacciono, por puro impulso trato de levantarse, pero unas fuertes manos la detuvieron de los hombros, restringiendo cualquier movimiento. Alzó su mirada solo para ver frente suyo, aquel miembro que media poco mas de veinte centímetros, ancho y palpitante erguido frente a su rostro, sintió su boca secarse ante el, pero no pudo decir nada, cuando su rostro fue tomado con fuerza y sintió entre sus labios la cabeza exigiéndole la entrada. Con un simple movimiento, sus labios fueron abiertos, siendo profanados por el miembro, podía sentir como Anna trataba de ir cada vez más adentro suyo, impidiéndole el respirar, pero la sensación de ella golpeando su paladar y la entrada de su garganta era cada más excitante, haciendo que su centro cobrará vida de nueva cuenta. Pero antes de sentir la venida de Anna, aquel tan ansiado final, salió de su boca, y dejándole ver la verga escurriendo de su saliva, palpitando exigiendo terminar.

Anna se perdió de su vista por unos instantes, solo para sentirla a su espalda, podía sentir el calor que desprendía el miembro cerca de sus nalgas, y alzo su trasero como una invitación, que fue rápidamente tomada, sus pliegues se abrieron ante la fuerza de Anna, su ser comenzó a vibrar, sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor del alfa, una pequeña pared impido ir mas adentro, pero ninguna de las dos tenía la fuerza como para detenerse, y Anna con un empuje, rompió aquello que la separaba de ser uno con Elsa, sus caderas golpearon, y las embestidas comenzaron, la humedad de ambas hacían que el ruido de sus pieles chocando fuera cada vez mas fuerte, siendo casi hipnótico.

Los gemidos y jadeos, eran cada vez mas fuertes, rebotando contra las paredes, mientras que sus respiraciones apenas podían mantenerlas conscientes.

Anna se inclino sobre la espalda de Elsa, mientras que sus caderas golpeaban las nalgas de ella , la antes blanca piel comenzaba a tomar un color rojo, y podía sentir como su ser exigía liberarse, pero no quería terminar con ello tan pronto.

De pronto su rostro se acerco a la nuca de Elsa, oliendo su esencia, embriagándose de ella, llenando sus pulmones con esta, y antes de darse cuenta, sus dientes se enterraron en la blanca piel, podía sentir la sangre de Elsa entrar en su boca, el jadeo de dolor que dio la platinada, solo hizo que sus dientes se clavaran mas, y cuando se separo para ver lo que había hecho, también pudo darse cuenta de como ahora el olor de Elsa tenía su propia esencia, una mezcla de ambas.

Cuando sintió los dientes de Anna sobre de ella, fue simplemente como si el placer que sintió momentos antes, fuera en comparación, simples cosquillas, pues en ese momento cada embestida, cada empuje, cada caricia, era como si todo su ser, rebosara de nervios, haciéndole sentir tanto placer, que su cuerpo ni siquiera era capaz de registrarlo, y su venida fue tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento cuando la semilla blanca y espesa lleno su vientre, y el nudo de Anna les hizo imposible separarse.

Anna no podía pensar en nada, y dejo que el placer nublara su mente, haciendo que cuando se diera su venida solo pudiera acostarse sobre de Elsa, sin preocuparse de nada mas.

El sol aún no salía, cuando su nudo se fue junto con su miembro, durante la noche, ambas se habían acomodado, dejando que Elsa quedará entre los brazos de Anna.

Pero había algo extraño en el ambiente, haciendo que ambas se despertaran casi al mismo tiempo, era tal la sensación que ninguna se preocupó de su desnudez, ni de lo que habían hecho.

Salieron de la habitación, y con cuidado caminaron hacia dónde sus instintos les decían, viendo a Azrael y a Minerva en la puerta de la casa, eso no hubiera sido la gran cosa, si le escena no les hubiera dado un escalofrío.

Ni alfa ni omega decían nada, como si no hicieran falta las palabras, Azrael se acerco a Minerva, y ella se sostuvo de el, como si temiera que se desvaneciera entre sus manos.

Los minutos pasaron sin misericordia, y Azrael supo que era tiempo y solo salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

Todo el ser de Anna le exigía seguir a Azrael, y volteo a ver a Elsa, como si ella pudiera decirle que hacer.

\- Ve.

Aquella única palabra fue suficiente, para que Anna volviera a la habitación y se vistiera tan rápido como podía.

Salió corriendo apenas estuvo lo suficientemente presentable, corrió por las escaleras, no escuchando cuando su abuela trato de detenerla, cuando sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo en un intento de parar su destino, pero Anna sabía que debía hacer ello.

Su carro no tardó mucho en alcanzar a la camioneta de Azrael, y fue cuando llegaron a las faldas de la montaña norte.

Anna bajo del carro, y pensó que Azrael se sorprendería de verla, pero supo no era el caso, cuando en sus manos tenía una botella de whisky y dos vasos.

\- Si te dijera que volvieras, ¿me escucharías? - Dijo mientras servía el licor.

\- No lo creo.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó entre los labios de Azrael, mientras le daba un vaso a Anna.

\- No voy a ser blando contigo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

\- No esperaba que lo fueras.

Ambos chocaron los vasos, y con un trago brindaron.

Anna dejo el vaso y estaba a punto de caminar hacia el camino que sabía debía seguir, pero la mano de Azrael se lo impido.

\- Solo quiero que sepas, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

De pronto los ojos de Anna ardieron, y su respiración se quedó atrapada en su pecho, sabiendo que esa era la despedida.

\- Gracias por dejarme ser una de sus hijas.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. - Nos vemos del otro lado. - Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no se referían en la arena.


	19. La alfa

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XIX. Alfa.

¿Que se dice en ese tipo de circunstancias?

¿Que debería hacer?

Eran dos preguntas que hacían estragos en la mente de Anna. Por un lado sabia que en ese momento estaba verdaderamente a las puertas de la muerte, una vez comience todo, ella solo seria otra que lucharía por matar al hombre que caminaba a su lado, el mismo que la había criado, que la había sacado de la obscuridad que en algún momento la había tragado. Pero también todo su ser gritaba por hacerlo, su animal rugía por hacerle ver que ella estaba por encima de todos, y ese mismo sentimiento le hacia sentir la peor basura del mundo.

\- No te arrepientas. - la voz de Azrael la hizo salir de su burbuja, lo vio, y contrario a ella, parecía de lo más tranquilo. - Es el camino que decidimos, no voltees atrás por ningún motivo... aunque debo de admitir que si es por ti, estaré feliz de morir.

Un nudo en su garganta le hizo casi imposible el respirar.

\- Pero ya te lo dije, no te lo voy a dejar fácil.

Ambos caminaron por el sendero del bosque, hasta llegar a un claro.

Los arboles se alzaban imponentes por los aires, la luna como fiel guardiana custodiaba aquel lugar que había sido testigo de la historia de la manada Månen

Ambos se quedaron parados en un extremo del claro, mientras la luna se ocultaba cuando el astro rey se alzaba por los aires tomando su dominio, y esa fue la señal para que la rama secundaria llegara.

Por el mismo claro, toda la manada llego, no solo alfas, sino que también omegas con rostros caídos, y pequeños cachorros, que temblaban de miedo, como si sintieran lo que se avecinaba.

Anna sintió su ser hervir de coraje, al ver los rostros decaídos de las mujeres y hombres que eran omegas, sus cuerpos mostraban la tortura que habían estado sufriendo, pero debía controlarse un poco, solo un poco mas y haría pagar a los bastardos que sonreían con sorna.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños avanzó entre los demás alfas, su rostro era sereno, pero Anna debía admitir que el aura que desprendía, era casi igual a la de Azrael.

Las miradas de ambos alfas chocaron, el aire se comenzó a poner pesado, y la tensión subía, incluso el respirar comenzaba a ser cada vez más tortuoso.

Y si que se dijera una palabra todo comenzó...

Pues en ese lugar un alfa se abriría paso entre la sangre de los suyos, y se alzaría como el alfa de las manadas.

Azrael comenzó a correr, su corazón latía desbocado, su ser ansiaba la lucha, demostraría a todos los que estaban frente suyo que el peor y último error, había sido retarlo.

Utilizando incluso sus manos corrió hacia el centro del claro, los alfas de la manada Arendelle lo imitaron, corriendo en su dirección, ignorando completamente a la alfa pelicobre que corría hacia ellos.

Antes de que ambas manadas se encontrarán, Azrael se detuvo, alzándose en toda su envergadura, y rugió enseñando sus dientes, vio como las omegas e incluso algunos alfas comenzaban a temblar de miedo, pero ninguno dio un paso hacia atrás, y siguieron su camino para llegar hasta el.

Algunos comenzaron a rodearlo, esperando la oportunidad para atacarlo.

Uno se armo de valor y corrió hacia el tratando de golpear su cabeza, pero la mano de Azrael lo detuvo, las garras que ahora eran sus manos se incrustaron en su garganta, la sangre comenzó a cubrirlo, el hombre trato de liberarse, pero con cada movimiento sus heridas se hacían más grandes, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero vio su final cuando Azrael lo alzó en el aire y estampó su cabeza contra la tierra, el sonido de su cráneo rompiéndose hizo un eco terrorífico, y el puño del alfa se estampó contra su rostro quitándole la vida.

La sonrisa que vieron en el alfa, era tan grande que más de uno se dio cuenta del error que habían cometido, pero ya era muy tarde.

Azrael, por primera en mucho tiempo dejo que su bestia, tomara el control de su cuerpo, una bestia que estaba sedienta de sangre, que quería ver los cuerpos a sus pies, que deseaba ver sus rostros de agonía.

Dos hermanos, se acercaron con cautela al alfa, tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, y lo lograron, mientras que Azrael tomaba con sus colmillos la garganta de uno de los suyos, el mayor salto y logró tomar del cuello al hombre, sintiendo como la cabeza de este le golpeaba para soltarlo, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo, mientras que el menor, salto para aprisionar la parte delantera del alfa, y golpeo su rostro hasta que los mismos colmillos de el le reventaron las mejillas. Pero de pronto sintió como los brazos que hasta el momento habían estado aprisionados por sus piernas, lo rodeaban, y la presión que comenzó a sentir hizo que el aire fuera difícil de conseguir, sentía como sus costillas se comenzaron a rendir ante la fuerza del alfa, golpeaba con desesperación, pero era como si sus golpes fueran apenas una caricia para el, y de pronto la presión se hizo más fuerte, sus aullidos de dolor de pronto callaron, y su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo, con la columna destrozada. El mayor al ver caer a su hermanito, sintió la ira correr por su cuerpo, y sus puños comenzaron a golpear la cabeza del alfa, su misma ira, fue su perdición, pues había dejado de aprisionar a Azrael, que tomo su cabeza, y lo jalo hasta que cayo frente suyo, y golpeo su cabeza hasta que el cuerpo convulsionaba sin control.

La sangre caía de su frente entrando en sus ojos impidiéndole ver, pero podia oler el miedo comenzaba a dominar a los pocos alfas que quedaban.

De pronto entre el aroma del miedo, llego a el, uno que reconocería donde fuera, Philip había sido de los únicos que no lo trataban diferente por ser hijo del alfa, el fue testigo del amor que lo unía a su hermana, y sin que Philip o su hermana Elizabeth se enteraran, había retado y matado a su padre con tal de que ambos pudieran unirse, aún cuando el amaba a su hermana.

Ahora Philip se acercaba a él, podía sentirlo caminar a su alrededor, su respiración era pesada, mentiría si dijera que no estaba cansado, pero el agacharse ante el, no era una opción.

El Alfa de la familia Arendelle se lazo en contra de Azrael, su puño se incustro en su rostro haciendolo tambalear, pero lo que no vio venir fue la patada que Azrael le lanzó al estómago, la fuerza del golpe le rompió un par de costillas, pero al igual que Azrael el rendirse no era una opción, se levanto del suelo, sintiendo como con cada respiración, el sabor de la sangre llegaba a su boca, ambos alfas se lanzaron a la lucha, Philip trato de tomar la cabeza de Azrael viendo que era el lugar donde tenía mas heridas, pero al hacerlo, las manos del alfa lo tumbaron, sintió el aire abandonar su cuerpo por el golpe, y cuando se trato de levantar, sintió como un golpe en su nuca lo volvió a tumbar, uno tras otro lo hicieron estrellarse en contra de la tierra, su rostro estaba deformado por los golpes, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba logro darse la vuelta para ver a Azrael, pero el aprovechó ello para atravesarle el estomago con sus garras, sus intestinos estaban desgarrados, y su muerte llego cuando fue alzado en el aire y partido a la mitad haciendo que Azrael se bañara en su sangre.

Dejo caer el cuerpo de Philip al suelo, y volvió a rugir.

La sangre lo bañaba completamente, y casi todos los alfas agacharon sus cabezas ante el, rindiéndose con tal de seguir viviendo.

Pero aun sin ver, Azrael supo que quedaba un alfa, y volteo su mirada hacia ella, al otro lado del claro donde se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.- Anna -.-.-.-.-

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, ¿a cuantos había matado?, esa pregunta era tan indiferente para la cobriza que de estar consciente se hubiera reído.

Sus manos temblaban, pues sus nudillos estaban destrozados. Su respiración eran gruñidos animales.

Cuando comenzó a correr en contra de la manada Arendelle al primero que se encontró fue al Alfa que había estado en su casa.

Frederick estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar su orgullo, y matar a la hija de la familia Månen era un excelente comienzo, después podría matar a Azrael. Pero lo que ignoraba Frederick era la fuerza que Anna había heredado, el golpe que recibió de ella, le hizo que por segundos no supiera de si, y solo recupero la conciencia para sentir como Anna le destrozaba la mandíbula a base de golpes, hasta que esta se canso y le rompió la traquea de uno, su cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo luchando por respirar sintiendo la agonía de la asfixia.

La euforia de tomar una vida con sus manos desnudas, desconecto la conciencia de Anna, y al igual que Azrael dejo que su animal tomara el control de su cuerpo.

La cobriza se lanzo en contra del primero que cruzo en su camino, al tenerlo debajo suyo, lo golpeo hasta que sintió como sus manos hormigueaban, y el rostro del hombre era una masa desfigurada.

Sonrío, la sangre escurriendo de sus manos, su corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza, la adrenalina, todo era como un sueño.

Un alfa la tecleo, recibió un par de golpes en el rostro, pero no los sentía, como si de pronto estos fueran apenas una brisa de verano. Anna desvío su cabeza para que el puño pasara de largo, y cuando el codo quedo a la altura de su frente, sostuvo la mano del hombre con la propia para que no pudiera escapar, y con su cabeza le rompió el brazo, el hueso se asomo entre la carne del hombre, y este se quito de encima suyo, Anna se alzo y con su propio hueso le quito la vida al hombre, al atravesarle la cabeza con el como una lanza improvisada.

Alzó su cabeza, buscando al siguiente oponente, pero todos se alejaban de ella, y agachaban la cabeza.

Pero ella necesitaba mas, y fue hasta que escucho un rugir que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Volteo su mirada hacia el otro lado del claro, viéndolo.

Y ambos comenzaron a correr en contra del otro, Anna utilizó sus manos para impulsarse y llegar más rápido a él.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente ambos rugieron.

Sus músculos se marcaban expectantes ante la lucha, sus seres exigían mostrar su valía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Anna despertó sintiendo un dolor de cabeza que parecía perforar su cráneo, trato de recordar cualquier cosa, pero cada que un pensamiento que tuviera que ver con lo que había pasado el dolor de cabeza se hacía insoportable, haciéndole preferir dejar de pensar en ello._

_Vio a su alrededor, el bosque en el que se encontraba era extremadamente familiar, como si hace poco hubiera estado en el._

_Se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones tratando de quitarles la tierra, de pronto el sonido de una rama romperse le hizo darse la vuelta dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier cosa que estuviera por atacarla._

_Pero en vez de ver a una peligrosa criatura, solo había un pequeño niño jugando con lo que parecía el cachorro de un lobo de color cobre._

_Estaba dispuesta a dejar al pequeño en el bosque, pues nunca había sido especialmente afecta a los niños, pero apenas dio media vuelta, un gruñido se escucho._

_Y apenas tuvo tiempo de correr para proteger a los pequeños cuando un lobo blanco se lanzó en contra de ellos, los tomó entre sus brazos mientras que daba un par de pasos alrededor del lobo, que parecía disfrutar de ello._

_El gran animal se lanzó en su contra, y Anna sólo logró darle una patada para alejarlo, y cuando este cayó al suelo pateó su cabeza hasta que el animal murió._

_Su respiración era pesada, y vio al niño y al cachorro, y ambos sólo la veían con sus grandes ojos._

_\- Supongo que podríamos seguir juntos por un tiempo._

_El pequeño en sus brazos cada tanto le señalaba el camino a seguir, pero cada que lo hacía, en su camino encontraba a un lobo que la atacaba apenas la veía. Pero cuando no tomó el camino que él pequeño le decía, este se lanzo de sus brazos y corrío por el bosque, Anna estuvo tentada a dejarlo atrás, pero el pequeño de cabellos negros parecía ser alguien que había visto en un sueño, pero no lograba saber quien era, y ese sentimiento le hizo seguirlo._

_Y fue que hasta que llegó otra vez al claro, pero ahora no había lobos, sino una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos._

_La mujer trató de tomar al pequeño, pero Anna lo alejo de sus manos, una terrible angustia nació en su pecho cuando ella trató de tomarlo._

_\- Por favor. - Rogo la mujer. - Lo he esperado por muchos años._

_De pronto sus recuerdos emergieron, y supo que el niño entre sus brazos era Azrael, y lo tomó con mayor fuerza._

_\- ¡No! - Grito Anna, alejándose más de la mujer. - ¡Aún no puede morir!_

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras corría por el bosque, tratando de escapar, pero con cada paso regresaba al claro._

_\- Por favor... No lo aleje de mi... No quiero perderlo..._

_Abrazo a Azrael con todas sus fuerzas, y de pronto sintió como sus lágrimas eran limpiadas, por las pequeñas manos de Azrael._

_Volteo a verlo y el pequeño le sonreía._

_-Nunca me perderás... Siempre me tendrás a tu lado. - le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras que le daba al cachorro para que lo cargará._

_\- Aún te necesito... Por favor..._

_\- No Anna, tu ya eres la Alfa._

_El pequeño se separó de sus brazos y avanzó hasta donde lo esperaba su madre, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Azrael se despidió_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos, sobre de ella estaba el cuerpo de Azrael, su mano atravesaba el pecho del alfa.

Y Anna lloro con la victoria, mientras que abrazaba el cuerpo de su abuelo.

Los alfas a su alrededor se inclinaron ante ella, ante la Alfa que lloraba desconsolada con él cuerpo de Azrael entre sus brazos.


	20. La Alfa Pt II

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Les pido le den una oportunidad a mis otras historias, creo que no se arrepentirán OwO

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XX. La alfa Pt. II

Las omegas de la manada Arendelle vio como la mayoría de los alfas, eran asesinados por dos alfas de la rama principal, tan surrealista como parecía, la exhibición de fuerza de ambos fue tal que nadie fue capaz de decir palabra alguna.

Elizabeth vio como el compañero de toda su vida morir ante ella, su corazón ardía en culpa, pues ella misma tuvo la oportunidad de impedir aquello, pero nunca pensó que la fuerza entre su medio hermano y su esposo fuera tan abismal.

Cuando los pocos alfas de su manada que habían sobrevivido agacharon sus cabezas, las y los omegas escondieron a sus cachorros detrás de ellos, sintiendo su futuro más incierto con cada minuto, el miedo comenzó a corromperlos, el alfa de la manada podria matar a sus cachorros para hacerles entrar en celo y no habría ley humana que se lo impediría.

Pero solo les quedaba ver qué sucedería, cuando una alfa se negó a inclinarse ante Azrael.

Cuando ambos corrieron contra el otro, la fuerza de ambos fue tal que sus cuerpos temblaron ante ellos, los golpes cada vez mas fuertes, la sangre caía a la tierra con cada uno de ellos, de pronto solo parecían dos animales que no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos dejara el mundo.

La sangre los cubría casi completamente, propia y ajena, y en un momento, parecía que la alfa vería su final ante Azrael, pero no fue asi cuando aun debajo de el, Anna con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas le atravesó el pecho, sostuvo el cuerpo hasta que ambos estaban en el suelo, y fue cuando Anna despertó.

El claro estaba completamente iluminado, dejando ver con extremo detalle las consecuencias de la pelea.

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el suave llanto de la alfa de ambas familias, que restregaba su rostro en contra del hombre que seguía en sus brazos, como si ello pudiera traerlo de vuelta, de pronto un aullido rompió aquel lamento, la cobriza alzo su cabeza aullando desde el fondo de su ser, despidiéndose del hombre que la había criado. Los alfas a su alrededor, aullaron junto con ella, reconociéndola como la alfa de la manada.

Los ojos de Elizabeth seguían fijos en Anna, su corazón latía lento, dolorosamente lento, en el mismo había perdido a los dos hombres que más había amado.

Minerva había estado despierta desde que Anna y Azrael habían partido a su destino, por momentos los recuerdos de su vida solían atormentarle cada tanto, sabiendo que solo uno regresaría a ese que era su hogar.

Al sentarse en el sillón de la sala, su mente comenzó a correr en círculos sobre lo que eran, ¿en verdad estaban malditos?, ¿su destino era matarse a unos a otros?

Ella supo que había sucedido con su verdadero padre hacia poco tiempo, en realidad cuando apenas había llegado junto con Anna a ese hogar.

Su padre, el hijo de Azrael, había sido la luz en un ser que pensaba habría de sufrir las peores desgracias en la vida, por haberle arrebatado la vida a aquel que se la dio, la compañera de Azrael murió en el parto de su padre, y desde ese día el alfa prometio siempre velar por su hijo, una promesa que no se pudo cumplir, Gabriel, era el perfecto alfa, fuerte, orgulloso, inteligente, pero todo ello lo llevo al destino que pareciera tenían marcados todos los alfas, cuando Gabriel tuvo en sus brazos a su hija, con una sola mirada supo que ella había nacido como una omega, enfurecido, mato a su compañera, pero en cambio a su hija la dejo vivir, con el plan de que una vez tuviera la edad suficiente la haría casarse con un alfa, aquella decisión mato cualquier cariño o orgullo que Azrael tuviera hacia su propio hijo, sus manos se mancharon de sangre, llorando por sus acciones, se llevó a la pequeña con el, criándola como su hija.

El cansancio mental que estaba sufriendo Minerva hizo que apenas cerrará sus ojos en lo parecía ser un pestañeo, sucumbiera ante el sueño.

_De pronto Minerva se vio a sí misma en un bosque, un lugar que nunca había visto, los altos árboles apenas y dejaban pasar luz, volteo hacia todos lados, pero los arboles era lo único que podía apreciar, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre de ella, y al voltear vio a Azrael sonriéndole, sintió como su corazón se estrujo ante la mirada del hombre, sus ojos la veían con tanto cariño que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas._

_\- No... -_

_Sus manos trataron de cubrir su rostro, pero en cambio sintió como unas manos ajenas le hicieron levantar el rostro, y el rostro de Azrael se acerco a ella, restregándole su mejilla con la propia._

_\- Todo estará bien_...

Minerva se despertó de sobresalto al escuchar el crujir de la puerta, en el umbral de la misma, estaba Anna, pero sabía que no era la misma que había salido aquella madrugada.

La cobriza se acerco a su abuela con pasos tambaleantes, antes de siquiera llegar ante ella, se derrumbó a sus pies, abrazando sus piernas con desespero, llorando y berreando como una pequeña.

\- Lo siento... lo siento...

La mano de la omega cepillo el cabello cobre de la alfa, sentía sus propias lagrimas luchar por salir, su corazón dolía, pero en ese momento, por la memoria de Azrael, y sobre todo, por su nieta frente suyo, tenía que ser fuerte.

\- Todo estará bien. - Apenas y pudo hacer a su voz salir.

Las lágrimas caían sin misericordia por las mejillas pecosas, sentía su ser morir una vez más, pero de pronto sintió como unos suaves brazos la rodeaban, y al voltear la mirada, unos faros azules iluminaron todo.


	21. Responsabilidad

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXI. Responsabilidad.

La luz del atardecer se filtraba por las cortinas, mientras que Elsa acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Anna, aunque se suponía que se encontraba castigada por como había engañado a su madre para encerrarla en el baño con tal de estar junto a ella, cuando vieron el estado en el que se encontraba la cobriza Iduna no pudo separar a su cachorra de la Alfa.

Con cada latido de su corazón Elsa sentía como este se desgarraba un poco más, no sólo eran las heridas que apenas comenzaban a cerrarse de la cobriza, era como aún dormida, el dolor no parecía abandonar sus facciones, como si aún en sus sueños tuviera que seguir peleando.

El silencio ensordecedor, se rompió por el sonido de su celular, aquel que había conceguido de contrabando a escondidas de su padre, sabía que las únicas que tenían su número como para poder marcarle eran sus primas, por ello apenas lo encontró contestó.

\- Hola. - trato de hacer sonar su voz como un susurro, no queriendo despertar a Anna, sin embargo el silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo prepararse para lo peor. - ¿Punzzi? - preguntó con temor.

"Elsa." El escuchar la voz de su familiar no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo, más al escuchar como su nombre fue pronunciado con tanto temor. "No tengo mucho tiempo, Elsa por favor dime que la Alfa está contigo"

La mirada de Elsa automáticamente fue hacia Anna que aun domria a su lado. - ¿que sucede?

"¡No se como se enteraron, pero hay hombres aquí que se quieren llevar a los cachorros, a los trimonios y a mi hermanito!". El miedo cargaba cada una de las palabras que fueron pronunciadas , ella misma comenzo a sentir la desesperación de lo que sucedía. "¡Están tratando de hacerlos reaccionar, pero no creo que puedan detenerlos mucho tiempo!" por el audicular pudo escuchar los gritos de la manada en la que sufrió sus peores momentos. "¡Por favor, Elsa!" la súplica de aquella que había vivido lo mismo que ella le hizo reaccionar.

\- Trata de esconderlos.

Epenas colgo la llamada, vio como el dolor que había estado marcando las facciones de Anna, había sido sustituido por la preocupación hacia ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el temor había salido de sus poros.

\- ¿Que Sucede? - la mano de Anna tomó la suya, y aquel tan simple acto fue suficiente para tranquilizar un poco su corazón.

\- Hay... H-ay alfas en la casa de la manada de mi prima. - Ni siquiera sabía si Anna estaría dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por la manada que había tratado de matarla, pero la desesperación era tal, que lo único que podía hacer era confiar en ella. - Están tratando de llevarse a los cachorros.

Y apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, el miedo que sentía antes, era nada comparado con lo que la mirada de la Alfa frente suyo le hacía sentir, como si el simple hecho de haber sido la mansajera de la terrible noticia la hiciera merecedora de la furia de Anna.

\- Llevame ahora. - Apenas y pudo comprender las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por lo fuerte que Anna apretaba su quijada.

Ni siquiera habían dado un paso fuera de la habitación, cuando sintieron una mirada sobre de ellos, en el pasillo estaba Minerva observandolas.

\- ¿Iban a algún lado?

Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás, más sin encambio Anna dio un paso adelante, retando a su propia sangre.

\- Me necesitan. - dijo entre gruñidos, como si le costará mantenerse en control.

\- No estas en condi... - sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, viendo como aquellos ojos que solían mirarla con amor, aquellos orbes que irradiaban ternura, ahora eran fieros, la fuerza y la ira rompían en ellos, y sólo pudo guardar silencio mientras veía a la que fue su cachorra marcharse.

Tanto Rapunzel como Mérida, sabían que el tiempo se les terminaba, los gritos de los pocos alfas que aún estaban en su manada les hacía temblar, pero sucediera lo que sucediera, ambas omegas preferían morir antes que dejar que se llevarán a sus hermanos.

Cuando eran aún cachorras, ellas junto a Elsa solían jugar al escondite, aunque muchas veces sus juegos les habían hecho recibir castigos por parte de sus padres, en ese momento no podían estar más agradecidas de saber de ese escondite bajo las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, sus cuerpos cubrían a los pequeños que temblaban del miedo, ni siquiera habían dejado que el recuerdo de ver a los hombres con los que crecieron morir frente a sus ojos dejara de darles pesadillas.

\- Tranquilos. - Susurro suavemente Merida, sonriendoles a los cachorros. - Todo estará bien.

El ruido de los golpes pronto comenzó a escucharse, la puerta cayó frente a sus ojos completamente destrozada.

Las omegas se acercaron más los cachorros, cuando las pisadas sobre las escaleras comenzaron a escucharse, un hombre se asomo a los pies de la escalera, parecía ver todo el cuarto en busca de aquellos que estaba buscando.

Trataron de silenciar lo más posible su respiración, pero sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volterara hacia ellos, sus corazones bombeaban con tal fuerza que sentían que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus pechos, Rapunzel al ser la mayor, pese al miedo que sentía, pese a que sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarinan, estaba lista para lanzarse en contra de el en cuanto los viera, sabía que no duraría en su contra, pero esperaba que fuera lo suficiente como para que Mérida pudiera correr con los cachorros.

Su corazón se detuvo a penas un segundo antes de que la mirada del hombre se posara sobre de ellos, fue antes de que se lanzará, que el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose hizo al alfa voltear, una mujer de cabellos cobres se lanzó en contra del invasor, de un golpe lo tumbo al suelo, cayendo sobre de él, pero eso no fue suficiente para ella, tomando la cabeza del hombre y estrellandola en contra del suelo una y otra vez hasta que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sesos y pedazos de su cráneo.

La sangre salpico a las omegas, pese a que sabían de la fuerza de la alfa, no hizo que verlo tan de cerca fuera menos impresionante.

Anna dejó el cuerpo tirado, antes de correr escaleras arriba.

La impresión era tal que apenas pudieron escuchar suaves pasos acercarse a ellos, por el mismo lugar de donde había salido la Alfa, vieron aquella cabellera patinada que pudieran reconocer en cualquier lado.

\- Llagamos a tiempo. - suspiro Elsa al ver a sus primos frente a ella.


	22. Ley

Hola, ¿como están?, perdonen enormemente la tardanza, espero ponerme al día rápidamente con las historias y con las lecturas, en fin, espero que les guste y haya valido la pena la espera.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXII. Ley

El ministerio publico de Arendelle estaba en caos, los fiscales gritaban a sus secretarios y los policías parecían querer huir de la zona de guerra en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, y todo comenzó con la simple llamada de una funeraria, un hombre había sido llevado con el cuello roto el día anterior, y al ser una circunstancia inusual la funeraria llamo para reportarlo, y esa simple acción fue como si la caja de Pandora hubiera sido abierta, apenas habían comenzado las actividades normales del día a día, cuando las llamadas de emergencia comenzaron a sonar, un gran grupo de excursionistas se toparon con una escena sacada de las profundidades del infierno y un contingente fue a las faldas de la montaña norte, solo para toparse con los cuerpos destrozados, y la sangre que comenzó a llamar a los animales que se darían un festín con los restos de aquellos pobres que vieron su final en aquel claro, apenas se las arreglaron para hacer huir a una manda de lobos cuando un par de camiones llegaron.

\- El área esta cerrada. - dijo Kleinton, el capitán del escuadrón de policías que llevarían la investigación, al hombre que había bajado de uno de los camiones que lo veía con desdén.- Den media vuelta, antes de que los lleve por interferencia.

Sin siquiera molestarse en contestarle, el hombre le entrego una hoja con un sello de la suprema corte.

Los ojos del hombre que había estado en la policía por mas de viente años recorrieron la hoja, su sangre hervía en sus venas, prácticamente era una bofetada a su autoridad, solo una hoja le corto cualquier investigación que pudiera hacer para encontrar a los responsables de tal atrocidad, maldijo en silencio mientras ordenaba a su escuadrón la retirada de la escena, mientras veía a los hombres de los camiones comenzar a recoger los cuerpos destruyendo la escena del crimen.

Su teniente suspiro al verlo subir a la patrulla, apenas habían llegado a la carretera que los llevaría a la jefatura, cuando su capitán dio rienda suelta a su ira.

\- ¡Esos malditos del congreso! - su puño estampo en el tablero de la patrulla. - ¡Hijos de su puta perra hedionda madre!

Un par de golpes fueron suficientes para hacer que el tablero se rindiera ante la fuerza del hombre quedando completamente destrozado.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó cuando por fin lo vio un poco más tranquilo.

\- Al parecer todo fue hecho por una malnacida familia de alfas. - gruño, haciendo parecer uno de aquellos de los que hablaba.

\- ¿Alfas? ¿Que tiene eso que ver?

Kleinton se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, suspirando con cansancio. - Son prácticamente intocables, hacen lo que se les hinchan los huevos entre ellos, ¡malditos endogamicos de mierda!, solo hace falta que digan que son sus "usos y costumbres" y pasan sobre nuestras leyes.

Las palabras rebotaron en la patrulla, y el silencio que cayo entre ellos fue roto por la radio que los conectaba a la oficina central, y el grito hizo que se tensarán en sus asientos.

"¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPONIBLES IR A LOMAS DE ARENDELLE!, ¡REPITO TODAS LAS UNIDADES DISPONIBLES IR A LOMAS DE ARENDELLE CALLE CENTRAL NUMERO DIEZ! ¡REPORTAN GRITOS Y UN GRUPO ENTRANDO A LA RESIDENCIA, PROCEDAN CON CUIDADO!"

Las patrullas derraparon en la acera girando para ir al lugar, las luces azules y rojas brillaban, los autos les abrían paso con el sonido de la sirena que rompía la usual tranquilidad de Arendelle.

Al ser los primeros en llegar, podían esperar refuerzos pero corriendo el riesgo de que los residentes de la mansión sufrieran las consecuencias y por ello tomaron una decisión drástica, los policías bajaron de las patrullas no pudiendo dejar que inocentes sufrieran si tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Las armas apuntaban al suelo evitando causar un accidente, la puerta estaba rota dejándolos entrar, apenas les dio la oportunidad de dar un paso adentro cuando la vieron, estaba parada detrás de un hombre arrodillado, la sangre escurría por su rostro completamente deforme por los golpes, de su ingle la sangre escurría cual fuente, la mujer no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo su presencia cuando su mano que no sujetaba el cabello del hombre que lo mantenía erguido impacto en la nuca de aquel que estaba arrodillado, un sonido sordo lleno la habitación cuando el cuello fue roto y el cuerpo estampo en contra del suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sangre que corría por sus oídos le impedía poder escuchar la suplica del hombre, su corazón bombeaba con tal fuerza que era doloroso, todo por la escena que se presento frente suyo cuando salió del sótano.

Un hombre tenía los pantalones abajo, con su verga al aire se acercaba a una pequeña que lloraba y se retorcía entre los brazos de su captor, una mujer detrás berreaba suplicando que le hicieran a ella todo lo que quisieran pero que dejaran a su cachorra sola, Anna ni siquiera pensó en lo que haría, su enojo tomo la poca cordura que tenía, tomo un pedazo de madera que estaban a sus pies de lo que había sido una mesa, las astillas se enterraron en su mano, el ardor solo le hizo sonreír, cuando sin que ninguno la viera se acerco al hombre que sonreía ante lo que el pensaba seria la que llevaría a sus crías y al estar detrás de el, enterró la estaca de madera entre las nalgas del agresor, la sangre cubrió su mano, el aullido de dolor retumbo en la habitación, la madera desgarro el intestino del hombre, su ano escurría sangre y mierda, pero Anna no dejaría que fuera tan fácil, empujo la estaca hasta que la arma improvisada desgarro de la misma manera la virilidad del agresor. Sus compañeros vieron con horror como el hermano de su manada cayo al suelo, su boca escurría espuma mientras que la sangre manchaba el suelo debajo de el, no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer nada. Anna tomo al que sostenía a la pequeña de su frente empujándolo hasta que su cabeza estampo contra la pared detrás de el, una y otra vez, hasta que las convulsiones del cuerpo hicieron que la alfa lo soltara. El que sostenía a la omega mayor la dejo apenas la mirada mas furiosa que jamás haya visto cayo sobre de el, sus pantalones se mojaron cuando la cobriza se acerco con pasos tranquilos, sus rodillas le fallaron haciendo que tocara al suelo, suplicando por su vida, pero fue inútil cuando Anna alzo su pie y lo estrelló contra la nuca del hombre, hasta que la sangre escurría de su calzado.

La cobriza se giro, viendo como las dos omegas la veían con una mezcla de miedo y respeto, tratando de sonreír Anna se acerco a la cachorra que seguía llorando contra del pecho de su madre, sintió que su corazón se comprimía cuando la pequeña se encogió en su lugar cuando alzo su mano, pero cuando el golpe que esperaba nunca llego, y en cambio su cabello fue cepillado con suavidad, y Anna hizo que sus mejillas se restregaran una contra la otra, la cachorra tomo del cuello a la alfa, berreando y llenado de lágrimas el cuello de Anna.

\- Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya estoy aquí, nunca te pasara nada, pero debes ir con tu mamá.

La omega mayor capto la orden haciendo un gran esfuerzo para separar a su cachorra de la alfa de la manada, con la cabeza gacha, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- Elsa esta en el sótano, estarán bien, ahora regreso.

Anna corrió por el último tramo de escaleras que la separaban del ultimo invasor que quedaba, su mente se volvió a desconectar cuando lo vio golpear a una omega que protegía una puerta, su rostro estaba rojo del llanto y de los golpes, pero aun con el dolor que la atravesaba, la omega se rehusó a dejarlo pasar donde estaba su familia.

Cuando un nuevo golpe iba a impactar en el rostro de la mujer, un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello, el aire no podía pasar, hasta que sintió a su cuerpo siendo lanzado por las escaleras, al caer sobre sus brazos escucho como sus huesos se rompían por el impacto, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, una patada lo hizo caer el resto de escaleras que le faltaban, no pudo levantarse cuando las patadas a su rostro le nublaron la visión, y el dolor fue peor cuando sus testículos estallaron por una patada, sentía como la sangre escurría de sus pantalones, y antes de que todo se volviera negro fue tomado de su cabello y escucho un par de pasos mas, pero todo terminó cuando un golpe en su nuca lo cegó del mundo.


	23. cachorros

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia. De verdad lo lamento por la tardanza en esta y las demás historias, espero que pueda escribir mas, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXIII. Cachorros

Las armas de la policia apuntaban a la cabeza de la pelicobre, afuera de la casa se escuchaba el ruido de los refuerzos que habían estado llegando, pero ni los que amenazaban la vida de la alfa, ni los hombres que estaban detrás de ellos, estaban preparados para lo que veían, la sangre y los cuerpos de los hombres esparcidos por el piso, se figuraba a las mas horribles de las pesadillas.

· ¡Alto! – Rugió Kleinton con la voz temblando, la mujer que estaba frente suyo parecía no importarle que había terminado con la vida de una persona, su ira por tal insensibilidad era palpable en su voz y sus facciones se destrozaron por sus sentimientos. - ¡Alza las manos donde pueda verlas!

De pronto la mirada de Anna se alzo para confrontar a los hombres, solo hizo falta que sus ojos se posaran sobre de ellos, para que sus huesos temblaran del pánico que les hizo sentir, sus manos ensangrentadas se apretaron en puños que les hizo ver como sus nudillos sobresalían de una manera antinatural.

· ¿Qué hacen aquí? – su voz extrañamente tranquila solo les hizo dar una paso atrás inconscientemente tratando de mantenerse con vida.

· ¡NO LO REPETIRÉ! – Advirtió poniendo su dedo sobre el gatillo de su arma reafirmando su amenaza.

Y antes de que Anna saltara sobre de ellos, por la puerta que conducía al sótano de la casa salió Elsa que había escuchado los gritos que lograban llegar a ella, la peliplata sin saberlo logro salvar la vida de los hombres que estaban amenazando la vida de la alfa que la había marcado como suya.

Tropezando con sus propios pies, logró llegar a lado de Anna, sostenido casi con pánico su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

· Por favor ¿me podrían decir por que se encuentran dentro de los terrenos de nuestra familia? – casi exigió Elsa ignorado tanto como podía los cuerpos de unos cuantos familiares y extraños a sus pies.

Los policías vieron escépticos a ambas mujeres, no pudiendo creer que se les hiciera aquella pregunta.

Al no recibir respuesta de los hombres, y ver que no les dejarían de apuntar, Elsa enlazo su mano junto con la de Anna, aquel gentil gesto, y el sentir la piel de la cobriza acariciar la suya. Fue suficiente para llenarla de valor.

· Este fue un asunto entre manadas. – dijo haciendo sonar su voz tan fuerte y clara para que todos lograran escucharla. – Según la ley de usos y costumbres de Arendelle se le permite a los jefes de familia tratar sus asuntos como según les parezca dentro de las costumbres que han regido a los alfas y omegas durante generaciones.

· La policía no puede interferir de ninguna manera, y si permanecen dentro del territorio de la propiedad, se tomaran las acciones correspondientes. – termino por decir, apenas cambiando el tono de su voz, haciéndoles ver la amenaza que no tenía intenciones de encubrir, pues era claro que se refería a los restos de los últimos invasores.

Apenas conteniéndose para no hacer algo estúpido, los policías bajaron sus armas, jurando regresar, sin saber que apenas lograrían permanecer con trabajo.

Apenas salieron, todo el peso de lo que había estando sucediendo los últimos días cayo sobre de Anna, sus piernas se rindieron y su cuerpo estuvo apunto de caer al suelo, pero Elsa logro atraparla haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para sostenerla.

· Gracias.

Aquella palabra nunca se había pronunciado con tal fervor nunca, Elsa sabia lo que había hecho Anna, vio como se despedazaba a si misma culpándose y cargando con la responsabilidad de sus acciones, y sabia que difícilmente podría juzgarla, mas porque ella misma las había provocado, y con ello solo le quedo jurar en silencio el siempre permanecer a su lado.

La mano de Elsa viajo hasta la mejilla de la cobriza, sintiendo como su quijada estaba apretada apenas podía creer que sus dientes no se rompieran por la presión, y usando su mano hizo que Anna la viera, tratándole de hacerle ver todo aquello que tenia miedo de decir en voz alta, acerco su rostro al contrario, acariciando la terza piel de su mejilla con la propia, sintiendo como el aire escapada en un tenue suspiro, y cuando se separo para verla a los ojos, se sorprendió cuando aquellos hermosos orbes la veían casi con adoración, y sin dejar que su mente le hiciera arrepentirse acerco de nueva cuenta su rostro, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo como el calor del beso la hacia sentir como una carga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo haciendo estragos en ella, moviendo sus labios suavemente queriendo que el momento durara lo mas posible no se separaron ni cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire para sobrevivir, sino que antes de intensificar mas su primer beso, el sonido de pisadas las hizo separarse sintiendo como la sangre corría hasta sus rostros, haciéndolas sonrojar.

Y de pronto Anna fue derribada haciéndola chocar contra el suelo, apenas podía entender que sucedía, cuando logró sentir un par de brazos rodear su cuello casi impidiéndole respirar, pero aún así no pudo actuar en consecuencia, pues no sentía hostilidad sino que aquel acto era extrañamente reconfortante, sonrío mientras se sentaba y dirigió su mirada a Elsa, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía, las mejillas de Elsa estaban infladas, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y un adorable sonrojo marcaba sus mejillas, estaba por preguntar qué le sucedía cuando fue empujada con aún más fuerza y termino en el suelo una vez más, logró ver un par de melenas sobre salir del abrazo que recibía, y sin saberlo solo comenzó a tratar de tranquilizar a los cachorros que lloraban sobre de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en la tarea de reconfortar a los pequeños, pero no le importo en realidad pues sintió que aquello era una manera de recordar al alfa que en su momento hizo lo mismo por ella.


	24. Cachorros Pt II

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y han apoyado este triste intento de historia. Y con este capítulo entramos a la recta final de la historia.

Como siempre los personajes no pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo XXIV Cachorros Pt. II

La tensión era palpable, no solo por los cuerpos de los pocos alfas que habían quedado y de los hombres que los habían matado, sino por lo incierto que era el futuro para lo que quedaba de la manada Arendelle, la gran mayoría veía con temor a la cobriza, aunque esta trataba de tranquilizar a los cachorros que se rehusaban a separarse de ella.

\- Anna. - Dijo Elsa moviendo suavemente a una de sus primas menores, para poder permitir que la alfa se levante. - Creo que te están esperando.

La mirada de Anna se despego de los niños sobre ella, y se permitió ver a su alrededor, sintiéndose culpable en cuanto vio que la mayoría estaban en diferentes etapas de embarazo o tenían a bebes en brazos, todos bajando la mirada ante ella, su conciencia ciertamente estaba trabajando tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por tantos pensamientos que se arremolinaban uno tras otro, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, si ella no hubiera actuado como lo hizo, tanto Elsa como todos las que la veían hubieran compartido destino, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que los cachorros crecerían sin padre, y la mayoría por su propia mano de una forma u otra.

\- Ehh... Hola. - dijo levantándose teniendo a una pequeña rubia aun aferrada a ella, sabiendo que no podría hacer que la soltara, la sostuvo de los muslos para que no se cayera mientras que la niña escondía el rostro en su hombro. - Saben si hay un lugar donde no hayan llegado.

Sabiendo que ahora le debían la vida a la mujer frente a ellos, la guiaron al jardín de la mansión, y si hubieran volteado la mirada hubieran visto como los niños seguían a la alfa como pequeños patitos a su madre.

Una gran mesa descansaba sobre la hierba del jardín, en días anteriores podía llenarse con facilidad, ahora menos de un tercio se ocupaba.

Tomando la cabecera de la mesa, Anna fue la ultima en sentarse con la niña sobre una de sus piernas, viendo como todos parecían esperar a que ella comenzarán a hablar.

\- ¿Todos están bien? - Las miradas incrédulas se dirigieron a ella, pues en realidad no esperaban esa pregunta, pero Anna no entendió el significado de estas. - Físicamente hablando.

Los tenues asentimientos llegaron, y Anna rápidamente entendió que tendría una conversación en una sola dirección y desafortunadamente no sabía que hacer con ese descubrimiento.

\- Me alegro. - Mirando hacia su derecha, vio a Elsa casi con suplica, no sabiendo que mas decir. Pero ella permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que aquella era una conversación que debía llevar sola. - En fin, creo que es correcto que me presente, me llamó Anna Summer, aunque supongo que estoy a cargo de la manada, no quisiera que permanecieran conmigo a la fuerza, son libres de irse si es lo que quieren.

Elsa tuvo el impulso de golpearse su propio rostro con frustración, pero logró guardárselo para ella, pues sabía que Anna no era consciente de lo que la familia Arendelle hizo para tener en su poder a tantas omegas, la gran mayoría habían nacido en la propia manada, y las pocas que no, como su madre, habían sido arrancadas de sus familias solo para que después están fueran silenciadas.

\- Pero, si quieren quedarse, tratare de protegerlas, me aseguraré que todas puedan ser libres de decidir su propio camino de ahora en adelante.

Para cuando terminó vio hacia Elizabeth, sabiendo que la mujer había tomado muchas decisiones cuestionables con tal de salvaguardar a la manada Arendelle, no sabía porque Azrael nunca había actuado en contra de ella antes, pero podía comprender el sentimiento de la matriarca para actuar como lo hizo, pues había llegado a aquella casa hacia menos de una hora, y nunca había tenido el conocimiento de la existencia de la manada hasta que se cruzó con Elsa, pero podía sentir como sus instintos le exigían hacer todo con tal de mantenerlos a salvo.

Viendo la indecisión en los rostros de sus oyentes, y siendo consciente que debía hacer algo, espero que no se equivocara con la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

\- Preparen sus cosas, iremos a la casa de mi... - Se atraganto con su propia lengua, sabiendo que ahora ella era la alfa de la familia, no pudo evitar ver de nuevo el cuerpo de Azrael con su brazo atravesando su pecho, pero no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento, sintiendo la mano de Elsa tomar la suya, agradeció con una sonrisa rota y se obligo a tragar las lágrimas que exigían caer. - Iremos a mi casa.

Sintiendo el mando en la voz de la alfa, todos hicieron lo que se les dijo. Incluso la cachorra que había permanecido sentada sobre Anna partió hacia la casa, y solo quedándose Anna y Elsa, se permitieron relajarse.

\- Salió bien, ¿no crees? - dijo Anna tratando de sonreír.

\- Si, pero ¿Y después?

\- Paso a paso, de preferencia pasitos de bebe si se puede...

Elsa se río viendo que al igual que ella, Anna posiblemente nunca espero estar en una situación parecida.

\- Sabes que tienen miedo, ¿Verdad?

Sintiendo el peso de sus acciones, la alfa cepillo el pasto con su pie. - Lo se, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo o siquiera si pueda hacerlo.

Levantándose de su silla, Elsa se paró frente a Anna solo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella, terminó viéndola a los ojos, cepillando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella , dejando que los brazos de Anna se enredaran en su cintura como sabia que le gustaba sostenerla.

\- Solo debes ser tu. - Dijo, guardando el secreto entre sus labios, solo para besarla cuando sintió que la acercaba aún más a ella, sintiendo sus labios chocar, cerró los ojos, esperando que por lo menos unos minutos, pudiera hacer que Anna dejara de lado todo.


	25. Una vida juntas

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibió este triste intento de historia.

Al final solo queda decir gracias, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historias tanto como disfrute escribirla.

Como siempre y como ultima vez en esta historia, los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Final. Una vida juntas.

Estando sentada en el estudio de Azrael, Minerva vio a su alrededor, todo seguía como lo había dejado su abuelo, se sentía terriblemente cansada, todo había sido demasiado para ella, su pequeña había crecido para tomar su propio camino, y aunque sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría no lo había hecho más fácil y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría permanecer a su lado.

De pronto la calma que sentía se vio interrumpida por un fuerte alboroto fuera de la casa, sin esperar a descubrir que sucedía, camino hacia la entrada, solo para ver a un pequeño grupo de mujeres y hombres comenzaban a entrar liderados por Elsa que le dio una mirada de disculpa, todos cuando la vieron agacharon la mirada sumisamente, y para Minerva no le fue difícil saber que todos eran omegas, y casi enseguida Iduna comenzó a ayudar a los recién llegados con las pocas pertenencias que cargaban y veía a un par de cachorros en los brazos de sus madres o padres, siendo escondidos de su mirada.

Hasta el final del pequeño grupo vio a su nieta caminando como si todo fuera normal para ella, y suspiro cuando vio sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

Fue sacada de su mente cuando escucho un par de gruñidos, fue hasta que vio hacia abajo, que vio a cuatro niños mostrándole los dientes como si ello fuera suficiente para amenazarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un gran gruñido se escucho a su lado y este fue suficiente para que los cuatro pequeños retrocedieran ante la alfa que se paro junto a ella. Tres de los cachorros eran pelirrojos, y el ultimo tenia el cabello completamente blanco, y los cuatro hicieron pucheros ante el regaño implícito.

· Ayuden a sus madres y hermanas. – dijo Anna empujando a los niños hacia donde estaban los demás.

Los cuatro se fueron, empujándose, y riendo mientras corrían por la casa, y Minerva por fin se permitió ver con detenimiento a Anna, que tenia a una niña de cabellos rubios abrazada de su espalda que se escondía de ella.

· Necesito una palabra contigo. – dijo Anna cuando por fin hizo que la pequeña que se rehusaba a soltarla se separara de ella.

Minerva asintió mientras que era guiada hacia el estudio que ahora pertenecía a su nieta.

Cuando entro detrás de Anna, vio como la cobriza se detenía justo en la puerta, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aun esperaba ver al hombre detrás del escritorio como había pasado tantas veces antes. Después de lo que pareciero ser una eternidad, Anna por fin camino hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla detrás de el, y Minerva no pudo evitar ver con orgullo a su pequeña, sabiendo que tanto Marcus como Azrael estarían orgullosos de ella.

Tomando el asintió frente a ella, Minerva espero a que estuviera lista para hablar. Y afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, la cobriza no tardo mucho en reaccionar, sin embargo lo que hizo ciertamente no era algo que esperaría.

Anna sintió como el peso de todo lo que había sucedido cayera sobre de ella con venganza, se desplomo sobre el escritorio, produciendo un ruido sordo cuando su cabeza golpeó contra la madera, y termino por cubrirse con sus manos como si de aquella manera pudiera esconderse de sus problemas.

· Todo esto es una mierda. – Anna gruño contra el escritorio, y aunque su voz había sido apagada por sus brazos, Minerva la escucho perfectamente. – Se que fue una estupidez traerlas aquí, pero no podía dejarlas a su suerte… yo solo… Maldita sea…

Minerva sonrío ante Anna, y se estiró para cepillar su cabello con sus dedos. – Hiciste lo que sentiste correcto, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por eso.

Anna alzo un poco su cabeza con cierto temor, pero quería, no, necesitaba ver si lo que escuchaba era cierto, y cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente ante ella, pero no paso mucho para que sus pensamientos comenzaran a atormentarla. - ¿Qué se supone que haga con ellas?

La omega se detuvo sin comprender lo que quería decir. - ¿Qué?

· Digo, ¿ahora que se supone que haga?, siento esta necesidad de protegerlas, y algo mas que…- al final, el rostro de Anna estaba completamente rojo ante su último pensamiento y no hacía falta mucho para saber a qué se refería.

· Anna, quieres protegerlas, hazlo. – El rostro de Minerva era sereno mientras hablaba. – Escúchame, está ahora es tu manada… guíalas pero deja que tomen sus decisiones, no estarás sola en el camino – Anna pareciera haber tenido una gran revelación, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara. – y sobre lo otro… No puedes forzarlas a estar a tu lado, eso si no quieres que al final te terminen odiando.

La alfa asintió ante las palabras de su abuela, aunque el sentir la presión en su vientre bajo seguía preocupándole, pudo ver que ella tenia razón.

· Y Anna, posiblemente tengas que hablar con Elsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación de la casa, Elsa estaba acostada en su nido, no sabia que pensar de sus sentimientos, por el amor de los dioses, estaba celosa de su prima Odette de ocho años, y lo peor es que no era la única que pareciera tener sus intenciones sobre la cobriza, junto con aquella chica de la escuela pareciera que Anna se las había arreglado para llamar la atención de Rapunzel y Merida. Siendo lo peor que ella misma no podía comprender lo que sentía por la alfa, estuvo a punto de sumergirse en sus pensamientos cuando un toque en la puerta llamo su atención.

· Pasen. – dijo acomodando un poco las almohadas de su nido, pensado que la dueña de sus pensamientos era la que había llamado a su habitación.

Sin embargo, la persona que menos esperaba abrió la puerta, y su rostro debió mostrar su malestar cuando Elizabeth hablo. – Se que no soy a quien esperabas, y no soy de tu agrado, pero debo tener una palabra contigo.

En contra de su mejor juicio, Elsa asintió.

Cuando Elizabeth entro, camino hacia el nido, y se sentó frente a Elsa.

· No me voy a disculpar por lo que hice, pues pienso que fue lo mejor para nuestra manada. – El rostro de incredulidad de Elsa era tal que la mayor apenas pudo sostener la mirada. – Sin embargo, solo estoy aquí para despedirme, y antes de irme me gustaría decirte algo.

Pese a su sorpresa, Elsa asintió, sin confiar en su voz para poder hablar.

· La alfa va a necesitar a una omega fuerte a su lado, se que eres capaz de ello y mas, quiero que entiendas esto, no hay tal cosa como el destino, lo que guía tu camino son tus decisiones, si quieres estar con ella, hazlo, no tengas temor a lo que sientes, no cometas el mismo error que muchas detrás de ti, no dejes que el miedo te guíe, Elsa, ella te necesitara cuando no sepa que hacer, cuando se sienta sola, por favor niña, se fuerte por ella, por ti, y por los tuyos.

Y por primera vez, Elsa vio sonreír a Elizabeth, las palabras dichas, le hicieron revolver su estómago, no sabia que pensar, y solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerro.

Elsa se derrumbo sobre su cama, sus pensamientos se arremolinaban uno contra otro, sin dejarle pensar con claridad, cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de detenerlos, y cuando menos se dio cuenta cayo dormida.

Fue en medio de la noche, cuando sintió a alguien abrazarse a su cintura, y el calor reconfortante fue suficiente para hacer que su conciencia regresara, abrió los ojos para ver a Anna abrazada a ella, son hermosos ojos parecían brillar en la obscuridad, viéndola con tal intensidad que le era difícil siquiera pensar.

· Hola, perdón por despertarte. – dijo Anna sonriéndole, haciéndole ver que no estaba verdaderamente arrepentida de ello.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle sintió como Anna pegaba sus cuerpos, haciéndole sentir tranquila. Con su barbilla sobre su cabeza y sus brazos rodeándola, Elsa respiro la esencia de Anna, llenándose de ella, sintiendo como sus brazos se apretaban mas sobre su cuerpo, manteniéndola en su lugar, y Elsa alzo sus manos sintiendo la piel desnuda de Anna, su calor, como temblaba ante su toque, y alzó la mirada para verla frente a su rostro.

· ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó cuando la mano de Anna acaricio su mejilla.

· No lo sé. – Respondió la cobriza, acercando su rostro al contrario, sintiendo su respiración en sus labios. – Solo… déjame estar a tu lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La nieve cubría Arendelle, el invierno habría de ser testigo de la union de dos almas.

Parada frente a su espejo, Anna vio su reflejo, estaba increíblemente nerviosa, no sabia como había convencido a la mujer más maravillosa que haya conocido de casarse con ella, sin embargo ahí estaba, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que todo comenzará.

Estaba vestida con un vestido negro con detalles verdes, ella hubiera preferido usar un traje, pero cuando Elsa la vio usarlo, no pudo decirle que no.

· Es hora. – Su padrino Tarzan le dijo desde la puerta.

· Gracias ya voy.

Anna camino hacia la puerta, y cuando se detuvo antes de salir sintió como si alguien la empujara desde atrás.

Sabiendo que estaba sola, volteo la mirada, solo para ver algo que hizo que su corazón se paralizara.

Azrael le estaba sonriendo, alentándola a seguir, detrás de él, su abuelo y su padre lo acompañaban, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando supo que debía seguir.

· Gracias…

Parada frente al bosque, Anna espero a la que se convertiría en su esposa.

La música comenzó a tocar anunciando la llegada, y por el pasillo cubierto de una capa de nieve, camino la más hermosa criatura que jamás haya existido.

Su vestido blanco parecía brillar en un millón de diamantes, pero este era opacado por la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Anna se paralizó cuando estuvo frente a ella, solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que era, sus manos se juntaron ante el altar, jurando caminar juntas a partir de ese momento.

Un tierno beso, selló su unión, y cuando se separaron, supieron que solo era el comienzo de su vida juntas.

Fin.


End file.
